RING
by BaekB
Summary: Cincin itu dilepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja , tanpa peduli bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan . Kesalahan manis yang membuat ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun. “ Baekhyun – ah , maukah kau berkencan denganku ? ” [GS] [CHANBAEK] [CHANSOO]
1. chapter 1

**Ring #1**

*

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

*

 _Karna hidup itu penuh rahasia . Hari ini kau bahagia , lalu besoknya kau menangis , dan besoknya lagi kau merasa bahwa mati adalah pilihan terbaik ._

 **Happy** **Reading**

Sayup – sayup suara kicauan burung membangunkan tidur Chanyeol . Lelaki dewasa itu menggeliat , mengutuk suara buruk yang mengusik tidur indahnya . Dia sudah akan bergelung kembali dengan selimut tebalnya sebelum sebuah tangan ikut bergabung mengusik tidurnya , mengusap dada bidangnya pelan .

" Sayang , kau bilang ada rapat _investor_ jam 10 "

Suaranya selembut berudu , tanpa lelah mengusik Chanyeol yang sangat terkenal sulit untuk dibangunkan .

" Bagaimana dengan lima menit lagi ? " suara berat itu bergumam serak , khas orang bangun tidur sekali

" Bagaimana dengan _seks_ kilat dikamar mandi ? "

Bukannya menjawab , wanita itu justru memberikan penawaran yang cukup membuat Chanyeol tergiur hingga lelaki itu mau tidak mau segera bangkit dari tidurnya .

" _Call_ , aku sudah bangun sayang "

Wanita itu terkekeh kecil , kenapa kata bangun menjadi terdengar lain ditelinganya .

*

" Jangan membeli makanan sembarangan , ingat Bibi sudah memasukkan vitaminnya kedalam tas mu . Cepat habiskan bekalmu ketika jam istirahat dan jangan terlalu sering membeli _ice_ _cream_ "

Disudut ruangan Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi dua orang tersebut . Sementara dia sibuk membenarkan dasinya , maka dua orang tersebut terlihat berjalan menghampirinya .

" _Dad_ , kenapa Bibi Baek bertambah cerewet saja setiap harinya " terlihat si bocah kecil dengan bando _hello_ _kitty_ disurai hitamnya . Bibirnya mengerucut , kontras sekali dengan Jongin yang justru terkekeh kecil.

" Bibi hanya ingin kau tidak sakit sayang " bela si perempuan tersebut

" _Calm_ _down_ _girls_ " Jongin menengahi " Baekhyun – ah , aku dan Kyungri berangkat dulu "

Perempuan itu mengangguk " Hati – hati _Oppa_ "

Jongin mengangguk dan setelahnya segera menggiring Kyungri untuk pergi bersamanya . Setelah pintu rumah itu tertutup , Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil dengan senyum pahit terukir dibibirnya .

" Andai Kyulkyung _eonni_ masih hidup "

*

" Sayang , apa kau melihat _flashdisk_ milikku ? "

Si wanita terkejut ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang mungilnya serta bisikan halus ditelinga kirinya " Aku menaruhnya di laci kamar , kau dan kebiasaanmu itu bisa berakibat fatal "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup pipi istrinya tersebut , mereda omelan wanita itu atau dia akan mendapat ceramah di pagi hari .

" Cepat kembali atau kau akan telat "

" Siap kyungsoo sayang "

Wanita itu –Kyungsoo- hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah lelakinya . Menghela nafas sebentar , Kyungsoo segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tersebut .

Lima tahun yang lalu di pertengahan bulan Desember , Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah , mengikat jalinan cinta mereka yang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun dihadapan Tuhan . Mengucap janji suci untuk saling menjaga dan memahami sampai maut memisahkan mereka .

Semuanya terasa sempurnya , Park Chanyeol adalah CEO disalah satu perusahaan _properti_ sementara Kyungsoo sendiri adalah pemilik _brand_ alat kecantikan . Pernikahan mereka tidak terlalu diketahui oleh publik dan keduanya sendiri jarang terlibat oleh gosip miring . Saling menyayangi dan memahami kekurangan masing – masing membuat mereka jarang terlibat pertengkaran , hanya saja belum adanya malaikat diantara mereka membuat Kyungsoo terkadang merasa belum sempurna untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol .

" Hei "

Kyungsoo kembali terkejut merasakan usapan dipipinya , dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tatapan khawatir suaminya tersebut " Hanya masalah pekerjaan " sahutnya pelan , tidak ingin membuat lelakinya semakin khawatir

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduk sebelum ia duduk di kursi utama " Sudah kubilang kan untuk jadi Ibu rumah tangga saja " Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan , mengusap tangan kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

" Akan sangat membosankan hanya dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun "

" Kau bisa mencoba resep baru Kyung , dan aku akan dengan senang hati mencobanya " Chanyeol memberi saran , dia tau sepertinya sang istri sedang dalam mood yang buruk

Menghela nafas pelan , Kyungsoo kembali berucap " Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita memiliki seorang anak Chan , mungkin ak – "

" Sayang , kita sudah membicarakan ini oke " Chanyeol memotong cepat , seolah paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung

" Harus sampai kapan aku menunggunya –hiks a –apa usaha kita kurang Chan –hiks "

Chanyeol mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat , begitu sakit ketika melihat wanitanya menangis untuk alasan yang sama . Dengan sekali sentakan dia menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya , mengusap bahunya menenangkan .

" Tuhan hanya belum memberinya " Chanyeol menenangkan meski kenyataannya dia juga cukup sensitif dengan topik tersebut . Dia juga lelaki dewasa yang sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki seorang anak yang akan membuat seluruh lelahnya hilang hanya karna sebuah senyuman polos .

" Hiks .. hiks .. "

" Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi , aku akan menemanimu hari ini "

" Chan –hiks ma –maaf "

" _It's_ _okey_ _babe_ "

*

Masih dengan earphone yang menggantung di kedua telingan , tangan Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk menggoreskan pensil diatas sebuah keras dengan rancangan gaun di dalamnya . Wajahnya nampak begitu serius sementara bibir kecil itu sesekali menggumamkan lagu jepang favoritnya .

Byun Baekhyun , dia dalah disainer muda yang sudah memulai karirnya sejak umur 18 tahun . Namanya sekarang cukup dikenal di dunia fashion dan beberapa kali karyanya dipakai oleh model – model terkenal . Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul membuat di memiliki banyak teman , hanya saja untuk urusan percintaan Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai nol –itu menurut penilaian Luhan .

" Baek "

Gadis itu mendongak ketika seseorang melepas sebelah _earphone_ nya , mendongak dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya .

" Bisa titip butik sebentar ? Aku harus menjemput Ibu di bandara "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil " Tentu "

" Baiklah , aku pergi " pamitnya

" Hati – hati Lu "

Gadis dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu mengangguk , dia bersiap keluar sebelum teringat sesuatu dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun .

" Gaun atas nama Kyungsoo sudah ada di meja kerjaku " dia berpesan dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sebelum sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang kerjanya

Menghela nafas sebentar , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali menggores _sketsa_ gaunnya agar segera sempurna sehingga ia dan Luhan bisa mewujudkannya dalam bentuk gaun yang indah .

Sudah sejak kecil Baekhyun begitu menyukai gambar dan _desain_ hingga memilih untuk menimba ilmu di Paris yang merupakan _icon_ _fashion_ di dunia . Dan sekarang dia kembali ke Seoul untuk mewujudkan cita – citanya menjadi seorang _desainer_ . Beruntung dia bertemu dengan Luhan , sahabatnya semasa _SHS_ hingga hubungan kerjasama pun terjadi .

" Nona Byun , ada Nona Kyungsoo di depan "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman , membereskan lembaran kertas desainnya yang berserakan lalu mengumpulkannya menjadi satu . Memperbaiki riasannya sebentar gadis itu segera pergi menemui pelanggan mereka .

" Nyonya Kyungsoo " Baekhyun memanggil sosok wanita dengan pakaian sederhana yang nampak berkelas sedang berdiri memunggunginya , hingga wanita itu berbalik dan mengejutkan Baekhyun saat itu juga

" Nyonya sangat cantik " puji Baekhyun , pipinya secara alami memerah karna refleks mengucapkan kalimat itu

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun . Dia menatap gadis dengan gaun peach dan sepatu flat tersebut , nampak sangat sederhana dan polos sekali .

" Terimakasih " balas Kyungsoo kalem " Tapi kurasa aku masih terlalu muda untuk kau panggil Nyonya "

Baekhyun membungkuk malu " Maafkan saya "

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kecil " Hey tidak papa oke " ujarnya santai " Dimana gaun pesananku ? "

" Ah , tunggu sebentar " Baekhyun tersadar dan buru – buru berlari keruang kerja Luhan , mengambil paper bag yang berada diatas meja sahabatnya tersebut " Ini nona , anda bisa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu "

" Tidak perlu , aku percaya dengan hasil kerja kalian "

Baekhyun merona mendengar pujiannya " Terimakasih "

" Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi . Aku Park Kyungsoo , dan kau ? "

" Byun Baekhyun "

" Aku se – "

" Sayang , apa kau masih lama ? "

Dua wanita itu menoleh secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara lain diantara mereka . Sekilas Baekhyun dapat siluet seorang lelaki dengan setelan kemeja santai berdiri di depan.

" Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi , suamiku sudah menunggu "

Ah jadi Kyungsoo sudah bersuami , Baekhyun membatin . Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

*

" Sayang , kita pulang ya "

" _No_ _dad_ "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin gagal membujuk putri kecilnya . Mereka masih berada di sekolah gadis itu dan sejujurnya Jongin sedikit risih dengan pandangan para wanita yang memandangnya seolah – olah dia ini mangsa yang dapat diterkam kapan saja.

" Bibi Baek sedang si – "

" Kyungri – ya "

" Bibi "

Jongin menghela nafas karna akhirya Baekhyun datang , membuat Kyungri segera berpindah kegendongan gadis itu .

" Maafkan bibi karna terlambat , bus sedikit penuh "

" Kau naik bus ? " itu suara Jongin , yang nampak sedikit terkejut

" Tentu saja _oppa_ , kenapa ? "

" Baekhyun – ah kau bisa menelfonku untuk menjemputmu . Ibu akan memenggalku kalau membiarkanmu sendirian di kendaraan umum , kau tau banyak orang – orang cabul disana "

Jongin dan kecerewetannya adalah bukan perpaduan yang bagus untuk di dengar telinga Baekhyun . Gadis itu tau Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkannya , dan itu adalah hal wajar mengingat bagaimana Ibunya –yang adalah ibu mertua Jongin- menitipkan ia pada lelaki itu . Singkatnya , Baekhyun adalah adik dari istri Jongin –mendiang istri Jongin lebih tepatnya.

" Lalu kau akan meninggalkan Kyungri sendirian ? itu bukan hal bagus _oppa_ " Baekhyun berujar " Ayo Kyungri kita pulang lalu makan siang "

" _Call_ "

Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungri yang begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun . Orang – orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka adalah Bibi dan keponakannya , karna keduanya lebih terlihat seperti sepasang Ibu dan anak . Dan tiba – tiba saja fikiran itu membuat Jongin teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kyungri beberapa hari yang lalu .

 _" Daddy ? "_ _Jongin mendongak dari berkas – berkas kantor yang ia kerjakan dirumah . Sedikit terkejut melihat putri kecilnya yang mengintip dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya . Melepas kacamata bacanya , Jongin meminta gadis 7 tahun itu masuk kedalam ruangannya ._

 _" Putri daddy kenapa belum tidur ? besok kan harus kesekolah " Jongin berujar setelah mengangkat Kyungri ke pangkuannya_

 _" Kyungri belum mengantuk , lagipula ada yang ingin Kyungri bicarakan dengan dad "_

 _Dahi Jongin berkerut melihat wajah serius putrinya tersebut " Ada apa sayang ? "_

 _Ragu – ragu , Kyungri menatap wajah Ayahnya tersebut " Kyungri ingin punya mommy "_

 _Seperkian detik Jongin masih tidak paham " Ha ? "_

 _" Kyungri ingin punya mommy dad " gadis kecil itu berucap lagi , lalu menunduk memilin piyama tidurnya " Tapi mommy nya harus bibi Baekhyun "_

 _" APA ? "_

" _Dad_ , kami lapar ! "

Dan teriakan jengkel Kyungri menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya " O –oh oke "

*

Chanyeol benar – benar menepati janjinya untuk menemani Kyungsoo seharian . Sesekali lelaki itu hanya mengecek _diagram_ saham dari ponsel canggihnya tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sama sekali . Beberapa rapat dia serahkan pada Jongdae –sekertarisnya- , karna bagaimanapun istrinya adalah prioritas utama untuk saat ini.

" Sayang , bagaimana ? "

chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ruang tengah pada sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar , berbalut gaun hitam dengan renda dibahu juga riasan tipis diwajahnya . Mereka berencana untuk makan malam kali ini , sekaligus mengembalikan _mood_ Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membaik , toh mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua karna kesibukan masing – masing .

" Kau sangat cantik , lebih cantik dari biasanya "

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar gombalan suaminya itu , tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli .

" Aku sangat suka dengan gaun ini , begitu pas dan nyaman . Luhan benar – benar pantas jika gaunnya dipakai oleh model sekelas _victoria_ _secret_ " gadis bermata burung hantu itu bergumam " Chanyeol – ah , lain kali coba pesanlah jas di butik Luhan " ujar wanita itu

" Kenapa ? aku sudah terbiasa dengan butik langgananku " Chanyeol membenarkan jas nya seraya menggandeng istrinya tersebut

" Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal . Luhan punya _desainer_ yang hebat "

Chanyeol mengalah " Oh baiklah istriku "

*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan lembaran – lembaran kertas desain miliknya . Ada beberapa _desain_ yang harus ia selesaikan agar Luhan bisa segera merancangnya . Untuk itu mengabaikan rasa kantuknya , Baekhyun masih bertahan diruang tengah dengan secangkir teh hangat disampingnya .

" Kau belum tidur ? "

Suara _husky_ itu cukup mengejutkan Baekhyun , Jongin berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan piyama hitam dan wajah kantuknya .

" Oh – oppa , kau terbangun ? "

" Hm " Jongin mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun " Kau terlihat mengantuk " Jongin berbicara

" Sedikit " dan Baekhyun menggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu " Apa ada sesuatu yang _oppa_ butuhkan ? "

Jongin menggeleng " Bagaimana pekerjaanmu dengan Luhan ? "

" Baik – baik saja " Baekhyun masih tidak mengalihkan fokus dari kertas _desain_ nya " Lalu , bagaimana dengan _oppa_ sendiri ? "

" Saham perusahaan tetap stabil " lalu keduanya terdiam , Jongin sibuk menimbang tentang topik yang akan ia bicarakan saat ini sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya

" Baek " panggil lelaki itu kemudian

" Ya ? "

Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung mendapat sahutan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin " _Oppa_ , kenapa ? apa ada masalah ? "

" Itu – " Jongin menghela nafas pelan , mungkin dia harus menundanya dulu " Aku lapar "

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia melenceng begitu jauh dari topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan.

" Oh –lapar ? Aku akan memasak untuk _oppa_ "

Jongin hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat Baekhyun mulai membereskan pekerjaannya , dia menghela nafas pelan " Maaf Baek merepotkanmu "

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil " It's _ok_ _oppa_ , tunggu saja dikamar aku akan memasak "

Jongin tidak banyak bicara dan menurut , dia pergi menaiki tangga kelantai dua dengan umpatan bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri . Sementara Baekhyun segera berlalu ke dapur untuk mencari bahan makanan yang tersisa karna seingatnya dia belum mengisi kulkas lagi.

*

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang , sementara dikursi sampingnya Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terlelap dengan jas suaminya yang menjadi selimut . Hari ini mereka makan malam dengan romantis setelah sekian lama terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan masing – masing –meski Kyungsoo sendiri tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri.

Melirik istrinya yang masih terlelap , Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya pelan .

" Aku mencintaimu sayang " gumamnya

 **Drrrttt .. Drrtt..**

Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggamannya pelan dan meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada di dashboard mobil.

" Oh , Jongdae – ya kenapa ? "

" Serahkan saja dimejaku , besok aku akan memeriksanya "

" Kirim saja jadwalnya diemailku . Dan kau boleh menemani istrimu ke Busan "

" Ya . Kututup "

Setelah terdengar bunyi _bip_ Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya kembali di tempat semula . Sedikit berdehem lelaki itu merasakan tenggorokannya membutuhkan beberapa cairan isotonik hingga memutuskan untuk mencari toserba terdekat .

*

Beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan Baekhyun beli di toserba dekat rumah , serta lima kotak susu strawberry sudah memenuhi keranjang yang ia bawa . Merasa sudah cukup , ia segera berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh waktu setempat dan kakak iparnya itu pasti akan mengomel kalau Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah dijam tersebut .

" Semuanya 7.000 _won_ Tuan "

" Ah baik –tunggu sebentar "

Baekhyun menatap lelaki di depannya yang sedang sibuk merogoh kantung celana bahannya . Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi serta kemeja yang digunakan , gadis itu dapat menebak kalau lelaki itu bukanlah orang biasa dan tidak sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali . Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat nama _brand_ ternama dikemeja yang dipakainya .

" Tunggu nona , sepertinya dompetku dimobil , aku akan mengambilnya dulu "

" Tentu tuan "

Setelah lelaki itu meninggalkan toserba , Baekhyun segera maju untuk membayar belanjaan miliknya .

" Hitung juga minuman milik lelaki tadi " Baekhyun menunjuk beberapa botol minuman yang masih ada disana dengan telunjuknya

" Baik nona "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil begitu selesai dengan urusannya , ia segera pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga kasir .

" Ini " Chanyeol kembali dan segera menyerahkan uang yang ia pegang " Ambil saja – "

" Maaf tuan , nona tadi sudah membayar minumannya "

" Apa ? " dahi lelaki tinggi itu berkerut tidak paham

Seolah mengerti , penjaga kasir tersebut menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bekerja . Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengernyit karna merasa tidak mengenal postur tubuh mungil dengan sweater coklat tersebut .

" Ah , baiklah terimakasih "

*

Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya dengan hati – hati agar istrinya itu tidak terbangun . Menutup pintu mobil menggunakan kaki kanannya , Chanyeol segera menggendong _bridal_ Kyungsoo kedalam rumah sebelum merasakan sebuah rangkulan dilehernya .

" Kau terba –hhmmppt "

Chanyeol begitu terkejut dan dia nyaris membentur dinding rumah mereka ketika dengan tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo menciumnya . Cukup lama dan Chanyeol membalas semampunya karna posisinya yang sedikit kesulitan .

Kyungsoo menyudahi ciuman mereka beberapa menit kemudian , bibirnya mengkilat dan sedikit bengkak sementara ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Chanyeol .

" Chanyeol , aku mencintaimu sayang " mulai wanita itu dengan senyum kecil

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu "

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang selalu saja tetap membuatnya berdebar –meski sudah berkali kali dia mendengarnya- membuat wanita iku akan mencium suaminya kembali sebelum suara lelaki itu membatalkan niatnya.

" Biarkan aku membawamu masuk ke kamar sayang . Tahan dulu oke " dan Chanyeol terkikik melihat bibir istrinya yang mengerucut

Dan Chanyeol mensyukuri kaki panjangnya yang dapat menjangkau dua anak tangga dalam sekali langkah sehingga dia bisa sampai dikamar beranjang king size milik mereka lalu membanting Kyungsoo diatasnya .

Begitu Chanyeol menindihnya , mereka sudah terlarut dalam ciuman panas yang membakar gairah . Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengusap tubuh Chanyeol dibeberapa bagian , pun begitu dengan Chanyeol yang dengan mudah merobek gaun istrinya –yang bahkan dipesan jauh –jauh hari .

" Uhh –akh "

Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo lemah tak berdaya diatas ranjang , bahkan ketika mereka sudah sepakat untuk membuat Kyungsoo berada di posisi 'atas' maka mereka akan tetap berakhir dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pihak 'penerima' , lemas dengan sisa sperma ditubuhnya . Menyentuh titik sensitif Kyungsoo adalah salah satu hal yang sudah dihafal Chanyeol diluar kepala , dia senang membuat istrinya meminta lebih .

" Akh –Ch –chan! "

Pekikan feminim Kyungsoo sebagai pananda bahwa dia sudah datang untuk yang kedua kalinya , bahkan sebelum Chanyeol memulai ke permainan inti . Lelaki itu sedikit bangkit dari posisinya setelah berhasil membuat istrinya klimaks hanya dengan sapuan lidah dibawah sana . Ditatapnya wajah cantik wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun lebih , mengecup kening itu dalam , penuh dengan kasih saya .

" Aku mencintaimu Park Kyungsoo "

" Aku ju – AKH! "

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas pernyataan cinta tersebut , sesuatu sudah menerobos masuk kedalam kewanitaannya . Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi mereka , tapi rasanya Kyungsoo masih merasakan sakit yang kentara . Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh suaminya tersebut ia gunakan untuk memegang bahu Chanyeol , mencakarnya bila Chanyeol sudah mulai berulah .

" Arggh! "

" Uhh –Chanhh ahh "

Geraman Chanyeol selalu menjadi alunan melodi paling indah ditelinga Kyungsoo , pun begitu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi ritme penyemangat Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal lebih .

*

Suara muntahan adalah apa yang di dengar Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya dibutik . Melihat kedua karyawannya baik – baik saja dan nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka , maka Baekhyun segera pergi keruang kerja Luhan .

" Kerumah sakit ya ? "

Samar – samar Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang cukup dikenalnya . Dan benar saja , ditoilet –ruang kerja Luhan- Baekhyun mendapati punggung lelaki dengan jas yang sudah menempel ditubuh tingginya , sementara sosok Luhan membungkuk di depan wastafel .

" Lu , kau sakit ? " Baekhyun membuka suara

Keduanya menoleh , Luhan segera mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan sementara lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan hanya bergumam hai singkat.

" Aku tidak pa – "

" Baekhyun , sahabat yang juga kekasihku ini sangat keras kepala . Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk segera kerumah sakit tapi dia tetap menolaknya , padahal aku curiga asam lambungnya naik "

" Sehun! " Luhan menegur kesal ketika kalimatnya dipotong

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sehun yang biasanya irit bicara itu mendadak begitu cerewet seperti ibu – ibu komplek .

" Kau " Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dramatis , memicingkan mata kearah dua sejoli tersebut " Tidak sedang hamil kan ? " tuduhnya kemudian

Luhan nampak terngaga sementara Sehun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara.

" Aku masih cukup sabar menunggu sampai hari pernikahan tiba "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh atas sanggahan Sehun , lagipula dia kan hanya curiga karna wajah kekasih Luhan itu seperti orang cabul –kadang kadang.

" Ughh –huekk "

Luhan kembali membungkuk kearah wastafel , memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum terisi makanan apapun . Sehun disampingnya hanya menghela nafas sementara Baekhyun nampak cukup khawatir .

" Lu pergilah kerumah sakit , aku akan menghandle pekerjaan hari ini " bujuk Baekhyun kemudian

" Tidak Baek , aku –huekk "

Sehun menatap Baekhyun seperti mengatakan dia begitu keras kepala dan keduanya bertatapan cukup lama seakan bisa berkomunikasi lewat kedua _onyx_ itu . Dan tanpa di duga – duga Sehun segera menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya setelah gadis itu selesai dengan muntahannya , tidak peduli berapa banyak Luhan memukul punggungnya.

*

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan masakannya ketika ia melihat suaminya turun dari lantai atas dengan pakaian kerja yang menempel ditubuhnya . Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya yang semula .

" Selamat pagi "

Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyapa istrinya tersebut dan memberikan satu kecupan dikening.

" Pagi "

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini sayang ? " Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuknya

" Aku akan ke tempat kerja untuk melihat perkembangan _parfum_ yang baru saja kuluncurkan "

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya . Lelaki itu sudah biasa menanyakan tentang kegiatan istrinya tersebut , karna baginya dengan pertanyaan sesederhan itulah mereka bisa selalu terbuka tanpa menyembunyikan kebohongan .

" Kau sendiri , apa seperti biasa ? " kalimat seperti biasa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah hal membosankan seperti rapat investor atau bahkan melihat perkembangan saham setiap bulannya

" Hm , hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang larut karna Jongdae cuti "

" Kemana pacarmu itu ? " Kyungsoo bertanya , karna tidak biasanya lelaki yang selalu menempeli suamiinya tersebut –secara teknis Jongdae adalah sekertaris Chanyeol- mengambil cuti

" Dia menemani istrinya ke Busan " Kyungsoo mengangguk paham

" Sayang , bagaimana kalau besok kita ke butik langgananmu ? "

" Huh ? "

" Minggu depan ada pesta pertunangan putri salah satu investor ku , dan kita diundang " jelas lelaki itu

" Tentu ,sayang "

Dan begitulah pembicaraan ringan mereka diruang makan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berpamitan untuk berangkat kerja , disusul setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo pergi ke kantornya .

 **To Be Continue**

Hallo , aku Maulya . Salam kenal ..

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mampir kesini , review dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku yang bau pertama kali nulis cerita ChanBaek ini .

Maaf jika jalan cerita pasaran dan aku akan berusaha lebih baik kedepannya .

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ring** #2

*

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

*

 _Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan kebohongan , maka akan tetap mengecap rasa pahit yang menyakitkan tidak peduli sekecil apapun itu ._

Happy Reading

Ternyata besoknya Luhan tidak masuk lagi dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun pusing karna dia harus menghandle semuanya sendiri . Dia bahkan melupakan sarapannya pagi ini karna banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan .

Pintu masuk butik mereka berdenting ketika seseorang baru saja masuk kedalam . Setelan jas yang menempel pas ditubuhnya mampu membuat beberapa pengunjung memekik kagum , bahkan sebagian mencuri pandang kearahnya .

" Permisi tuan , ada yang bisa kami bantu ? " sapa Jiyeon sebagai salah satu karyawan di butik tersebut

" Aku ingin memesan setelan jas "

" Ah tentu , mari saya antar menemui desainer kami "

Lelaki itu mengangguk , melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengikuti Jiyeon . Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membeli salah satu setelan jas yang ada dibutik ini , hanya saja lelaki itu fikir dia bisa menyelaraskan warna setelannya nanti dengan gaun milik istrinya .

" Ini ruangannya , silahkan masuk tuan "

Mengangguk lagi , lelaki itu sedikit merapikan jas miliknya sebelum mengetuk pintu beberapa kali . Mendengar sahutan masuk dari dalam , tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu berbahan kayu jati tersebut .

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok wanita muda dengan rambut terikat asal , sibuk mengerjakan lembaran kertas yang merupakan desain beberapa gaun juga setelan jas . Disamping kanannya ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul , nampak belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya sama sekali.

" Permisi nona "

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika ada suara lain diruangannya . Dia mendongak dan saat itu juga bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak berkata wow ketika melihat lelaki dihadapannya tersebut . Pahatan wajah yang sempurna , bentuk tubuh yang proporsional , juga setelan jas yang begitu menyilaukan kedua matanya . Dia adalah definisi dari kata sempurna .

 _Refleks_ Baekhyun berdiri sampai membuat lututnya sedikit terantuk meja " Akh! "

" Anda baik – baik saja ? " lelaki itu refleks bertanya

" Ah , tentu " Baekhyun meringis , merasa sedikit malu " Silahkan duduk tuan – "

" Chanyeol "

" Ya tuan Chanyeol , silahkan duduk "

Menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun , Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya disana , memperhatikan secarai _detail_ bagaimana tangan – tangan lentik itu memindahkan kertas – kertas dimejanya , juga bibir kecil yang bergumam lucu .

" Kau cantik nona – "

Dan seolah paham jika lelaki dihadapannya ini menunggu ia menyebutkan namanya , Baekhyun secara _refleks_ menjulurkan tangannya , meski kemudian dia merutuk karna merasa terlalu percaya diri lelaki dihadapannya ini ingin mengetahui namanya .

" Byun Baekhyun "

Chanyeol melihat uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman . Melirik sesuatu yang berkilau dijari manisnya , tanpa ragu lelaki itu melepas benda tersebut dan memasukkan kedalam saku celananya .

" Senang berkenalan denganmu nona Byun , aku Park Chanyeol "

Baekhyun merasakan rona merah menjalar kepipinya ketika melihat tangan besar tersebut terasa nyaman untuk digenggam , bahkan rasanya sangat pas dengan tangan kecilnya .

" Kau merona nona Byun "

Akh! Baekhyun malu sekali.

*

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jari lentiknya diatas kemudi mobilnya . Kedua matanya menilik keadaan sekitar , barangkali dia menemukan seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lima menit yang lalu .

Hari ini Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya semasa _Senior_ _High_ _School_ yang menawarkan sewa tempat untuk pembukaan cabang kosmetik miliknya . Pertemuan ini terjadi secara mendadak membuat Kyungsoo harus dengan berat hati membiarkan suaminya berangkat sendiri ke butik langgannya . Meski sempat merasa menyesal , namun kalimat menenangkan Chanyeol membuat perasaan bersalahnya hilang .

" Hiks ... hiks .. _daddy_ mengingkari janji lagi hiks .. hiks .. "

Samar – samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang membuat wanita itu segera menegakkan kepalanya , menajamkan penglihatannya sampai kedua matanya melihat bocah perempuan dengan pakaian seragamnya menangis tersedu dibawah pohon mapel yang berada disebelah mobilnya .

Memandang sekelilingnya , Kyungsoo tidak dapat menemukan seseorang selain dirinya disana membuat wanita itu tanpa ragu segera turun dari mobil .

" Hiks.. hiks.. _daddy_ "

" Sayang , kenapa menangis disini ? "

Mendengar suara lain di dekatnya membuat gadis kecil tersebut mendongak dengan wajah sembabnya " Bibi siapa ? Bibi tidak akan menculikku kan ? " tanyanya , tatapan matanya yang polos serta suaranya yang sangau berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

" Tidak sayang " diberanikannya mengusap surai hitam tersebut " Siapa namamu ? "

" Kyungri "

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu mengusap lelehan air mata yang ada dipipi Kyungri " Kenapa menangis ? " tanyanya , lalu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar " Dan dimana orangtuamu ? "

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kyungri menangis lagi " Hei .. hei apa Bibi salah bicara ? " Kyungsoo kelabakan sendiri lalu segera memeluk gadis kecil tersebut

" _Da_ – _daddy_ membohongi Kyungri lagi Bi . Besok ada lomba membaca puisi dan daddy pernah bilang kau dia akan hadir , tapi tadi Kyungri dengar dari Paman Shim besok daddy ke Jepang "

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung kecil Kyungri , seolah paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi putri dari seseorang yang sibuk karna dia pun pernah merasakannya dulu . Dan sedikit banyak Kyungsoo merasa ingin memarahi orangtua gadis ini yang membuat kasih sayangnya harus tergeser oleh tumpukan berkas – berkas kantor . Padahal diusianya yang sekarang tumbuh kembang Kyungri adalah hal yang paling penting .

" Kenapa tidak meminta _eomma_ saja yang datang ? "

" _Eomma_ sudah di surga Bi "

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebagian kecil hatinya ikut merasa sedih . Dia bahkan hanya menemukan tatapan polos Kyungri ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal , seolah – olah pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang hampir setiap hari ditanyakan orang – orang .

" Maafkan Bibi "

" Tidak papa " senyum kecil itu muncul , sedikit membuat lesung pipinya terlihat " Dad bilang kalau Kyungri menangis nanti eomma juga menangis di surga sana dan Kyungri tidak mau membuat _eomma_ sedih "

 _Refleks_ Kyungsoo memeluk gadis kecil itu lagi , tersenyum penuh haru karna gadis seperti Kyungri sudah harus merasakan sedihnya kehilangan . Bahkan sekarang rasanya justru ia yang ingin menangis . Ah memalukan .

" Oh , Kyungri belum tau nama Bibi ? " sekali lagi gadis kecil itu menatap Kyungsoo polos membuat wanita itu menahan gemas ingin mencubit pipinya

" Nama Bibi Kyungsoo "

" Wah " Kyungsoo nampak heran ketika melihat Kyungri mendadak tertawa " Pasti akan sangat lucu jika aku , Bibi dan eomma berkumpul "

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut " Kenapa ? "

" Namaku Kyungri , nama Bibi Kyungsoo dan nama _eomma_ Kyulkyung " gadis itu tertawa lagi " Kita seperti tiga bersaudara Kyung "

Mau tak mau tawa itu menular pada Kyungsoo " Kalau begitu Kyungri boleh menganggap Bibi _eomma_ "

" Huh ? "

" Karna nama kita hampir sama , Kyungri boleh memanggil bibi _eomma_ , anggap saja Bibi seperti _eomma_ mu "

" Bolehkah ? " Kyungri menatap Kyungsoo ragu

" Tentu "

Dan secepat kilat Kyungri berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo , yang disambut hangat oleh wanita muda tersebut .

" Aku merindukan _eomma_ "

" _Eomma_ juga pasti sangat merindukanmu "

*

" Bisa tolong angkat tanganmu tuan ? "

Chanyeol menurut , segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengukur lingkar pinggangnya agar setelan yang ia buat nanti nampak pas ditubuh lelaki itu . Sementara Chanyeol sendiri diam – diam memperhatikan Baekhyun , wajahnya yang serius ketika sedang mengukur , jemari lentiknya yang terkadang tanpa sengaja menyentuh jas ia ia pakai , juga bibir kecilnya yang sesekali menggumam tidak jelas . Chanyeol merekam semua itu baik – baik dan entah kenapa justru membuat _atmosfir_ disekitar mereka sedikit canggung .

" Selesai " Baekhyun mengehal nafas , menepuk kedua tangannya bangga " Mungkin dua hari lagi anda sudah bisa mengambi pakaian anda tu – "

" Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan Chanyeol saja ? "

Baekhyun terkejut " Ya ? "

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol melangkah maju , mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua dan membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika tangan kokoh itu menangkup pipi kirinya , sementara jemari besar itu menyentuh bibir kecilnya .

" Bibir kecil ini akan lebih bagus jika memanggil namaku tanpa embel – embel tuan "

Dan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya , Chanyeol meninggalkan kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut , meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala keterkejutannya .

Diluar sana Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat wajah polos Baekhyun yang nampak seperti belum pernah melakukan _skinship_ se intim itu dengan lelaki . Membuat sesuatu didadanya merasa begitu bangga .

" Silahkan Tuan Park "

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat pada supirnya , membawa tubuh jangkung tersebut masuk kedalam mobil yang mulai melaju di kawasan padat Seoul . Dan ditengah hiruk – pikuk jalanan , Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu dan segera merogoh ponsel miliknya .

" Jongdae – ya , cari tahu identitas lengkap tentang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun "

PIP

Lalu sambungan itu terputus begitu saja , meninggalkan Jongdae disebrang sana yang sedang mengumpat habis – habisan.

*

" Bibi sudah pulang ? "

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungri menyambutnya diruang tengah . Gadis kecil putri Jongin itu sudah siap dengan piyama bergambar _pororo_ juga sandal bulu bertanduk rusa . Begitu menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya .

" Belum tidur ? " Baekhyun bertanya , dia melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

Kyungri menggeleng kecil " Belum mengantuk Bi . Umm – " gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu " Bisa meminjam ponsel Bibi sebentar ? "

" Tentu sayang " tanpa ragu Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel miliknya , membiarkan Kyungri memegangnya –mungkin gadis itu ingin bermain _game_ , fikirnya- " Bibi akan mandi dulu "

Lalu Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungri sendirian diruang tengah . Setelah melihat bayangan bibi nya hilang di lantai dua , Kyungri segera membuka ponsel tersebut , merogoh sesuatu dari saku piamanya .

*

" Terimakasih sayang "

Kyungsoo lalu menarik kursi di samping suaminya setelah membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya tersebut . Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menunggu Chanyeol pulang , meski kadang harus ikut mengorbankan jam tidurnya .

" Kau pulang lebih awal "

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kyungsoo " Beberapa pekerjaan kubawa pulang kerumah " lalu lelaki itu menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya " Agar aku bisa menemanimu dirumah " gombalnya

Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengarnya , hingga ia menyadari sesuatu " Dimana cincinmu pernikahanmu sayang ? "

" Hah ? " Chanyeol masih tidak paham hingga Kyungsoo menunjuk genggaman tangan mereka . Menyadari hal itu Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan milik Kyungsoo " Ah –itu aku – "

 **Drrtt** .. **Drrtt** ..

" Sebentar , aku akan mengangkat telfon dulu "

Chanyeol mengangguk , membiarkan istrinya mengangkat telfon sementara dia menghela nafas lega .

Sementara Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal , dia sudah akan menolak panggilan tersebut ketika dia fikir mungkin itu salah satu nomor baru milik _cli_ _ennya_ .

" Ya , hal – "

" EOMMA!! "

*

Kyungri menunggu dengan gelisah , takut – takut kalau seseorang diseberang sana tidak mengangkat telfonnya . Dia melirik kartu nama yang sudah lusuh karna terlalu lama digenggam , lalu menghela nafas , namun pada dering ke delapan suara grusak – grusuk diseberang sana mampu menimbulkan senyum dibibir Kyungri .

" Ya , hal – "

" _EOMMA_!! "

Seperti ada kebahagiaan sendiri ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat telfonnya , Kyungri berteriak tanpa peduli jika Baekhyun mendengar suaranya . Dia hanya terlalu senang .

" Kyu – kyungri ? kaukah itu sayang ? "

Kyungri dengan semangat mengangguk , tapi detik kemudian dia sadar bahwa _eomma_ nya tidak akan melihat " Ya _eomma_ , ini Kyungri " dia menjawab dengan semangat

" Belum tidur ? "

Lalu percakapan itu mengalir seperti biasa seolah – olah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama . Beberapa kali Kyungri dibuat tertawa oleh candaan Kyungsoo , pun begitu dengan Kyungsoo .

" Kyungri – ya , _daddy_ pulang "

" _Eomma_ , _daddy_ Kyungri sudah pulang . _Bye_ _bye_ "

Lalu telfon itu dimatikan oleh Kyungri . Beberapa menit kemudian sosok Jongin nampak berjalan mendekatinya dengan jas yang sudah tersampir dilengan , juga kemeja yang tidak lagi rapi .

" Hai sayang , kenapa belum tidur ? " Jongin bertanya , setelah mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah

" Aku baru saja akan tidur " Kyungri bersiap untuk pergi , ketika tiba – tiba Ayahnya itu menahannya

" Ada yang ingin _daddy_ bicarakan " lalu jeda lama , Kyungri menatap polos Ayahnya yang menghela nafas dengan kecewa " Besok _daddy_ ti – "

" Aku tau " Kyungri memotong cepat " _Daddy_ pergi saja ke Jepang , aku tidak papa kok "

" Apa ? " Jongin sedikit terkkejut , tidak biasanya Kyungri sejinak itu karna janjinya diingkari

" Sudah ya _dad_ , Kyungri mengantuk " satu kecupan diberikan dipipi Jongin " Selamat malam "

Dan Jongin hanya mampu menatap heran pada putrinya tersebut , sampai sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundaknya .

" _Oppa_ , kenapa ? " tanyanya heran

Jongin menggeleng pelan " Ada apa dengan Kyungri ? " dia bertanya heran –entah lebih kepada dirinya sendiri atau Baekhyun- " Besok aku harus pergi ke Jepang Baek dan terpaksa harus membatalkan janjiku untuk pergi ke acara lomba disekolah Kyungri " lelaki itu menjelaskan

" Lomba ? " Baekhyun sedikit heran karna dia tidak mengetahui apapun, tapi seolah menangkap kegelisahan dihati kakak iparnya tersebut Baekhyun segera paham " Besok aku yang akan menemani Kyungri , _oppa_ "

" Terimakasih Baek "

*

Dalam temaramnya kamar bernuansa abu – abu tersebut , Chanyeol memandang wajah terlelap istrinya dalam diam , diusapnya wajah polos tersebut . Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya kala pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi mengganggu pikirannya , dia belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut ketika tiba – tiba ponsel milik istrinya tersebut berbunyi .

Ada banyak hal yang mengusik fikiran Chanyeol hari ini , mulai dari pertemuannya dengan sosok Baekhyun , hingga sosok anak kecil bernama Kyungri –Kyungsoo memberitahunya tadi- yang sepertinya membuat _mood_ istrinya terus membaik .

" Kyungsoo , maafkan aku "

Suaranya berbisik lirih , dan Chanyeol tidak tau untuk alasan apa permintaan maafnya .

*

Luhan sudah masuk seperti biasanya meski wajahnya masih sedikit pucat . Sayangnya dia cukup handal membujuk kekasihnya , hingga harus mendengar setengah jam ceramah Sehun tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Luhan . Dia benar – benar seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati putrinya , Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis fikir kenapa Sehun yang biasanya banyak diam mendadak begitu cerewet .

" Tunggu sampai kau punya kekasih Baek " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun terus saja mentertawakan dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus , pacar ? diusianya yang sekarang Baekhyun belum pernah berkencan . Dia tidak terlalu memfikirkan hal tersebut ketika hanya mengejar karir lah yang ada didalam benaknya . Satu – satunya lelaki yang cukup dekat dengannya hanyalah Jongin , dan hubungan mereka pun sebatas kakak dan adik ipar .

" Permisi nona "

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera memberikan tatapan tanya pada Jiyeon.

" Ini ada buket bunga untuk nona Baekhyun "

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menatap sebuket bunga yang dipegang oleh Jiyeon , dia sedikit heran karna merasa tidak memesan bunga di toko manapun " Siapa pengirimnya ? " tanyanya kemudian

" Sayang kurang tau nona , kurir tadi hanya mengatakan kalau ini untuk nona Baekhyun "

Lalu baekhyun menerima bunga tersebut setelah mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih . Dipandanganya sebuket bunga berisikan mawar merah dan satu mawar putih tersebut , terselip note kecil di bunga tersebut .

 _Bunga yang cantik untuk yang lebih cantik –Chanyeol_

Hanya kalimat sederhana yang entah kenapa mampu membuat bibir Baekhyun mengukir senyum . Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada lelaki seperti Chanyeol yang lebih suka melakukan sesuatu secara terang – terangan , mulai dari mencium Baekhyun sampai tiba – tiba mengirim bunga .

" Chanyeol ? " Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba – tiba saja Luhan sudah berdiri disampingnya " Siapa lelaki itu ? "

Menatap aneh Luhan yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya , Baekhyun segera berlalu dari sana dan pergi keruangannya.

" YA! Byun Baekhyun jawab dulu pertanyaanku !! "

*

" Kau yakin akan datang sayang? "

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap suaminya, sudah belasan kali pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol dan sudah belasan kali pula Kyungsoo menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

" Ya, aku yakin"

Lalu hening kembali terjadi diantara mereka sampai Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya dindepan sebuah gedung sekolah dasar.

" Hati-hati Soo , biar bagaimanapun dia itu orang asing " pesan Chanyeol ketika istrinya tersebut akan membuka pintu

" Yang kau maksud dengan 'dia' itu adalah anak sekolah dasar Yeol "

" Aku tau "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali " Semoga harimu menyenangkan " dan mencium bibir Chanyeol kilat

" Hmm "

Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditempat menyaksikan hingga mobil hitam yang dikendarai suaminya iti hilang di belokan depan. Dia sudah akan berbalik ketika tiba - tiba saja tubuhnya menyenggol seseorang.

" Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja "

" Oh oke tidak masa - "

" Byun Baekhyun - ssi "

Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo " Oh Kyungsoo - ssi "

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil " Kau tidak papa? "

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap heran wanita tersebut " Apa anda juga akan menghadiri acara sekolah anak anda ? "

Gadis itu hanya bertanya _refleks_ , namun taunya itu menghadirkan wajah sendu wanita dihadapannya sebelum disembunyikan dengan senyum kecil dari bibir hatinya.

" Aku dan suamiku belum memiliki seorang anak "

Baekhyun terkejut, menyesali pertanyaannya barusan " Maafkan aku "

" Tidak papa, ayo masuk kedalam "

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ikut mengambil langkah disebelah Kyungsoo, beberapa lelaki nampak terang - terangan menatap kagum kearah duanya.

" _EOMMA_ "

Suara keras tersebut mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, keduanya menoleh kearah gadis kecil dengan hiasan jepit pita dirambut hitamnya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari kecil kearah gadis kecil tersebut, Baekhyun justru nampak mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit terkejut melihat interaksi keduanya.

" Hai sayang "

" _Eomma_ , kenapa _eomma_ berangkat dengan Bibi Baek? " gadis kecil itu -yang ternyata adalah Kyungri- bertanya

" Bibi Baek? " Kyungsoo masih tidak paham sampai dia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungri , Baekhyun masih mematung disana.

" Baek - "

" Bibi Baek pulang saja, hari ini eomma Kyungsoo yang akan mewakili _daddy_ "

Baekhyun masih tidak paham, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

*

Menghadiri rapat, pergi ke luar negeri dan memeriksa berkas - berkas adalah apa yang menjadi rutinitas seorang Park Chanyeol. Seperti saat ini , beberapa tumpukan berkas serta secangkir kopi menemani Chanyeol pagi ini. Kacamatanya beberapa kali melorot sementara tangannya menanda tangank berkas bernilai jutaan won tersebut.

 **Tok** **Tok**

Ketukan pintu itu dijawabi Chanyeol dengan kalimat masuk hingga ia dapat melihat sosok Jongdae masuk kedalam ruangannya, membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memintanya untuk berbicara.

" Saya membawa berkas tentang nona Byun , tuan Park "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Jongdae segera meletakkan berkas tersebut dimeja sebelum akhirnya undur diri , memberi waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dibukanya map yang sempat diberikan oleh Jondae. Halaman pertama Chanyeol disuguhi oleh paras cantik Baekhyuj dalam selembar foto, lalu halaman berikutnya terdapat informasi tetang Baekhyun dari mulai tanggal lahir hingga riwayat hidupnya. Jondae benar - benar bisa diandalkan, Chanyeol membatin bangga.

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya. Tidak seharusnya dia berdentum dengan keras hanya karna melihat paras cantik Baekhyun karna dia bahkan disuguhi wajah cantik istrinya setiap hari. Namun perasannya tidak bisa dibohongi , Chanyeol fikir dia hanya akan mendekati Baekhyun lalu kemungkinan semua perasaan itu akan hilang. Ya semua itu hanyalah masalah keingin tahuan. Chanyeol hanya ingin tau tentang Baekhyun, tidak lebih.

Meraih gagang telfon disamping kanannya , Chanyeol segera menelfon sekertarisnya " Tolong atur ulang jadwalku, aku ada urusan penting "

*

" Duduklah Baek "

Masih dengan sisa keterjejutannya Baekhyun segera duduk di atas kursi yang baru saja ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Mereka akan melakukan makan siang disebuah restoran bintang lima, terdengar cukup aneh karna harus membuang - buang uang hanya untuk sebuah makan siang, tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat menolak ketika tiba - tiba Chanyeol datang ketempat kerjanya lalu memaksa agar gadis itu untuk pergi.

" Kita akan makan siang disini? "

Baekhyun bertanya ragu, dipandangnya sekitar yang penuh dengan hiasan bunga juga iringan musik klasik. Rasanya seperti makan siang romantis saja.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanan _seafood_? "

" Ti - "

" Kita cari tempat lain saja bagaimana? "

Yaampun! Lelaki dihadapannya ini kenapa suka sekali menghambur - hamburkan uang .

" Kita makan disini saja "

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu segera memanggil _waiters_ agar mencatat pesanannya. Beberapa makanan dengan nama aneh dipesan lelaki itu dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya bukanlah penggemar _seafood_ hanya menurun.

" Bagaimana dengan setelan jas yang kupesan? " Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan

" Mungkin akan selesai besok jika saja kau tidak menyeretku kesini "

" Aku suka memaksa omong - omong " Chanyeol tersenyum, cukup senang karna sepertinya mereka tidak secanggung itu untuk dua orang yang tidak terlalu saling mengenal

" Kau belum menikah ? "

Yang ditanya nampak cukup terkejut sementara Baekhyun diam - diam mengutuk mulut lancangnya yang mengeluarkan jenis pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang begitu mengharapkan lelaki seperti Chanyeol, padahal kan dia tidak ada maksud lain selain hanya karna ingin tau.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bertanya demikian. Diam - diam lelaki itu tersenyum dan sedikit bersyukur karna tidak lupa untuk melepas cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Belum " Chanyeol menjawab lancar " Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menjadi pengantin wanitanya? "

Baekhyun cepat - cepat menggeleng " Bu -bukan begitu. Maksudku diusiamu yang sekarang kau nampak cukup dewasa untuk memiliki seorang istri "

" Aku juga berfikir begitu -ya terimakasih " Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka " Kau sendiri nona Byun ? "

" Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah "

Diam - diam Chanyeol melirik Baekhyuj yang nampak fokus dengan makanannya " Bagaimana dengan kekasih? "

Baekhyun menggeleng " Aku belum memikirkannya "

Chanyeil mrngangguk kecil " Lalu " dia melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " Bagaimana dengan menjadi kekasihku? "

" Ten -Uhuk!!! " Baekhyun rasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya " APA? "

" Maukah kau berkencan denganku Baekhyun - ah? "

Digenggamnya kedua tangan kecil itu, tidak peduli pada sang pemilik yang terkejut bukan main.

*

" Chanyeol tidak ada diruangannya? "

Sekertaris suaminya itu menggeleng " Tuan Park menyuruh saya untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya "

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, apa Chanyeol ada hal penting lain yang harus diurus sehingga meminta sang sekertaris mengatur kembali jadwal lelaki itu. Beberapa pertanyaan lain masih bersarang dikepala Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya wanita itu disadarkam dengan tarikan di ujung _dress_ yang dipakainya.

" _Eomma_ , Kyungri lapar "

Kyungsoo tersenyum, niat hati ingin memperkenalkan Kyungri pada Chanyeol sepertinya harus gagal. Dia fikir Kyungri dapat menjadi energi posotif dipernikahan mereka meskipun sebenarnya dia belum pernah berkenalan langsung dengan sosok orang tua gadis kecil itu.

" Baiklah ayo kita cari makan "

Kyungri mengangguk antusias " Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamong? "

" Kamong? " dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit

" Itu _cafe_ yang di dirikan _daddy_ untuk _eomma_ "

" Baiklah sayang, kita kesana "

*

" Bagaimana Baek?

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, pikirannya berkecamuk. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan dalam mengambil keputusan.

" A - aku - "

" Chanyeol _sunbae_? "

Keduanya menoleh.

To Be Continue

Maaf kalau kecepetan dan berantakan. Terpaksa ngetik di hp disela - sela waktu kerja. Dan gasempet ngecek.

Dan maaf juga kalau gajelas karna ini pertama kalinya aku publish di ffn.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. chapter 3

**RING** #3

*

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun fikir tadi ia hanya salah melihat , namun ketika mempehatikannya dengan jelas ia tidak lagi berfikir dua kali bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk dimeja vip itu adalah Baekhyun , sahabat kekasihnya . Namun kemudian dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika mendapati seorang lelaki yang tidak terlalu asing baginya .

" Chanyeol _sunbae_ ? "

Keduanya menoleh meskipun nyatanya Sehun hanya memanggil Chanyeol yang seingatnya adalah _senior_ di kampusnya dulu . Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri keduanya .

" Sehun ? " itu adalah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut ketika melihat kekasih sahabatnya itu berada disana , dan mengenal Chanyeol.

" Kau Oh Sehun dari _fakultas_ _ekonomi_ ? " dilihatnya Sehun mengangguk " Senang bertemu denganmu kembali "

Sehun tersenyum kecil " Kalian berdua saling mengenal ? " ia melirik Baekhyun sebentar

" Ya , kebetulan aku memesan setelan jas dibutik Baekhyun. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami ? "

Dilihatnya Sehun menggeleng " Tidak sunbae , mungkin lain kali " lalu ia mendekat pada Chanyeol seraya berbisik " Baekhyun menyukai hal – hal romantis " dan Sehun meninggalkannya dengan tepukan pelan dibahu

Setelah kepergian Sehun dari hadapan mereka , Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun adalah _junior_ Chanyeol saat masa kuliah dulu . Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak tau apakah dia punya muka untuk bertemu Sehun dan Luhan mengingat mereka pasti akan menggodanya habis – habisan tentang Park Chanyeol .

" Baek ? "

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dipunggung tangannya –yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana tentang tawaranku ? "

" Kurasa aku butuh waktu Chan , bagaimanapun ini yang pertama untukku "

Chanyeol terkejut " Kau belum pernah berkencan sama sekali ? " dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

" Baiklah . Aku janji jika kau menerimaku nanti , akan kupastikan bahwa kau selalu diliputi kebahagiaan "

Baekhyun harap lelaki itu tidak berbohong.

 ***BaekB Present***

Kyungsoo menunggu di depan televisi dengan mata mengantuk . Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol karna bagaimanapun suaminya itu hilang tanpa bisa dihubungi . Sesibuk apapun Chanyeol lelaki itu seharusnya bisa memberi kabar agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo cemas.

Suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit mengejutkan Kyungsoo , hingga ditemaramnya cahaya bulan dia dapat melihat bayangan lelaki tinggi berjalan mendekat kearahnya .

" Kau belum tidur ? " satu kecupan diberikan Chanyeol pada bibir hati istrinya tersebut

" Darimana saja ? aku pergi ke kantormu dan kau tidak disana " diusapnya pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut , tidak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa lelakinya sempat menegang

" Ada sedikit urusan dengan klien " lalu kebohongan lain pun mulai muncul dari mulut Chanyeol " Kau sudah makan malam ? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk atas pertanyaan Chanyeol . Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit sebelum suara perut milik Kyungsoo mengganggu mereka .

" Dan sekarang aku lapar lagi " wanita itu terkekeh pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu ala bridal dan membawa langkah lebarnya kedapur .

" Duduk disini dan aku akan memasak untukmu "

Lalu Kyungsoo hanya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sementara mata burung hantunya dengan awas memerhatikan suaminya berkutat dengan alat – alat dapur dijam sebelas malam .

Sebagai seorang lelaki , selain mengurus berkas – berkas kantor dan memimpin rapat _investor_ , Park Chanyeol juga tercipta dengan kedua tangan yang lihai mengolah bahan – bahan dapur menjadi makanan super lezat hotel bintang lima .

" Sayang , sudah kubilang kan untuk menungguku " Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika merasakan kedua lengan kecil itu memeluk pinggangnya erat . Sementara dia masih berkutat dengan bumbu dapur , maka Kyungsoo justru sibuk mengganggunya dengan kecupan – kecupan ringan dibahunya .

" Aku rindu suamiku "

" Aku tidak pergi kemanapun "

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil " Chanyeol – ah , jangan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi "

Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol menegang atas ucapan Kyungsoo . Seharusnya dia dengan mudah menjawab bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan wanita yang sudah cukup lama dinikahinya itu . Sebagai seorang lelaki yang sudah mengucap janji dihadapan Tuhan untuk selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka bersama istrinya , seharusnya Chanyeol dapat menepati janji tersebut . Namun entah kenapa sekarang dia justru terbayang oleh senyum manis Baekhyun . Ini gila!

" Chanyeol , masakanmu "

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika melihat suaminya terkejut dan buru – buru mengaduk kuah sup yang ia buat .

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhyun mendadak tidak bisa tidur karna terus mengingat ucapan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan . Gadis itu bersyukur karna Chanyeol dengan senyum simpulnya membiarkan Baekhyun untuk berfikir karna bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama baginya .

Sebagai seorang gadis yang mendapat nilai nol dalam masalah percintaan , Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta saran pada Luhan , hanya saja dia cukup sadar diri bahwa Luhan pasti akan menggodanya habis – habisan . Baekhyun bisa saja menolak Chanyeol dengan alasan dia belum memikirkan masalah percintaan di usianya yang masih sibuk berkarir , hanya saja Baekhyun kembali berfikir bahwa mungkin saja hanya Chanyeol satu – satunya lelaki yang mau menerima gadis biasa sepertinya .

" Kenapa Chanyeol lebih membuatku pusing daripada kertas – kertas _desain_ itu " dia bergumam lirih

 **Drrt .. drttt ..**

Diliriknya ponsel diatas nakas yang bergetar , id dengan nama Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan panik . Astaga , bahkan sekarang untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu saja Baekhyun bingung setengah mati .

Getaran tersebut terhenti dan berganti dengan satu pesan masuk , masih dari seseorang yang sama .

 _Jangan memikirkan banyak hal , tidurlah . Good night B_ .

Dan jantung Baekhyun seperti akan meledak hanya karna satu pesan dengan panggilan yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh orang lain padanya .

 ***BaekB Present***

Seperti biasanya Park Chanyeol menggandeng lengan istrinya dengan penuh percaya diri . Mereka disambut ramah oleh tuan Bang dan istrinya selaku tuan rumah , berbincang beberapa hal tentang bisnis sebelum akhirnya tuan Bang dan sang istri berpamitan untuk menyambut tamu lainnya .

Pesta ini cukup _privat_ , yang membuat Chanyeol cukup bersyukur karna para wartawan sialan itu tidak akan mengambil gambarnya bersama sang istri yang berpotensi diketahui oleh Baekhyun .

Berbicara tentang Baekhyun , sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari gadis itu sama sekali . Meski rajin mengirim bunga ke butik tempatnya bekerja , namun Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas pesannya sebagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu bertanya apakah ia menyukai bunga kirimannya atau tidak .

" Kalian datang ? "

Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya yang tidak lagi muda . Dengan langkah anggunya , wanita itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo .

" Ibu " Chanyeol segera memeluk wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibunya , begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang juga memeluk mertuanya tersebut

" Ibu tidak bilang kalau akan datang , aku dan Kyungsoo bisa menjemput kerumah "

" Wanita tua ini tidak ingin merepotkanmu " Nyonya Park beralih menatap menantunya dengan simpul " Bagaimana ? apa ada kabar baik yang bisa kudengar ? "

Tanpa perlu menjelaskan lagi , Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah cukup tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Park . Tentu saja seorang cucu penerus keluarga Park , karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah satu – satunya putra lelaki dari keluarga Park .

" Maafkan aku Ib – "

" Kau belum hamil juga ? "

Kyungsoo menunduk ketika mendengar nada kecewa Ibu mertuanya tersebut , sementara suaminya mengusap punggung telanjangnya untuk menenangkan .

" Ibu , kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin , Tuhan hanya belum mengijinkannya "

Dilihatnya sang Ibu menghela nafas " Harus sampai kapan Ibu menunggu ? sampai Ibu menyusul Ayah kalian ? "

" Ibu , jangan berbicara seperti itu " Chanyeol mendadak kesal , entah kenapa topik seperti itu selalu membuatnya tersulut emosi " Ibu hanya perlu bersabar "

" Teserah! Ibu lelah "

Lalu punggung wanita itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam kebisuan . Di helaan nafas lelahnya dapat lelaki itu dengar bahwa wanitanya terisak . Kyungsoo pasti merasa bersalah telah membuat hubungan keluarga Park cukup memburuk hanya karna kabar kehamilannya yang belum juga datang .

" Kita pulang ya " dan sebagai seorang lelaki yang memahami betul perasaan istrinya , Chanyeol segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi melewati pintu lain agar orang – orang tidak memberikan spekulasi yang aneh terhadap mereka

 ***BaekB Present***

Suasana didalam mobil mendadak mencekam tanpa adanya suara _music_ yang biasanya mengalun dalam perjalanan . Chanyeol fokus menyetir sementara Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil dengan pikiran yang bercabang kemana – mana .

Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir kenapa para mertua sibuk mengharapkan cucu dari para menantu mereka sementara hanya Tuhan yang bisa menghadirkan malaikat kecil ditengah – tengah keluarga . Dia memang menginginkan seorang anak karna bagaimanapun teman – teman semasa _SHS_ nya bahkan sudah banyak yang memiliki sepasang putra – putri cantik , hanya saja hingga saat ini Tuhan belum memberikannya dan lagipula Kyungsoo cukup menikmati hidupnya dengan Chanyeol . Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua sebelum suata saat nanti akan lebih disibukkan dengan mengurus sikecil .

" Kyungsoo – ya " wanita itu melirik sebentar pada tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya " Jangan fikirkan ucapan Ibu "

Dengan berat hati dilepaskan genggaman Chanyeol tersebut , tidak peduli pada suaminya yang cukup terkejut . Bagaimanapun dia cukup tertekan dengan jenis pertanyaan tentang kapan dirinya akan hamil .

" Aku ingin pulang "

" Tentu sayang , sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di – "

" Kerumah orang tuaku "

Tidak ada lagi yang mampu Chanyeol bantah ketika sorot mata sedih itu tertangkap oleh retinya matanya . Dengan terpaksa dia mengiyakan permintaan istrinya tersebut , karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol tau bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri .

 ***BaekB Present***

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun mengambil banyak pekerjaan dibutik . Dia menerima semua tawaran para _klien_ untuk pembuatan pakaian musim panas model mereka , juga dengan senang hati menerima pesanan dari para pengunjung yang datang . Luhan berulangkali mengomel pada Baekhyun dan mengumpatinya bahwa gadis itu gila kerja , tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli karna apa yang dia lakukan adalah untuk menutup sedikit luka dihatinya .

Masih dengan kertas – kertas desain miliknya , Baekhyun dengan serius menggambar beberapa desain yang menurutnya kurang sempurna . Ponsel miliknya ia biarkan diatas sofa dengan lagu klasik yang mengalun merdu memenuhi ruang kerja , sekaligus menjadi temannya dikala ia bosan dan ingin pulang .

Tenggelam pada pekerjaannya membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ada langkah lain di dalam butik yang ia kelola dengan Luhan tersebut . Gadis itu –dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut- memberi sentuhan terakhir pada _desain_ pakaian musim panas yang dibuatnya sampai ia rasakan musik diponselnya yang berhenti .

" Belum pulang ? "

Suara _bass_ itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main , dia mendongak dan membulatkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol -dengan setelan jas yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun- sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya .

" Ba – bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ? " Baekhyun bertanya gugup . Dilihatnya lelaki itu masih berdiam diri dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun , yang entah kenapa justru membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sendiri . Gadis itu sadar bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol marah karna ia mengabaikan setiap pesan juga telfon dari lelaki itu , dan jangan lupakan tentang kiriman bunga mawar dari orang yang sama .

" Baek , kemarilah "

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada perintah Chanyeol , namun pada akhirnya gadis itu menurut dan mengurai langkah mendekati Chanyeol , meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk .

Melihat Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa gadis itu memiliki struktur wajah yang kecil dengan kedua mata bulat dan bibir merah hati yang cukup menggoda . Jantung Chanyeol berdebar hanya karna tatapan polos Baekhyun kepadanya , lalu tanpa sadar Chanyeol berfikir tentang bagaimana perasaan gadis itu jika tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya .

" Kenapa ? "

Chanyeol lalu menggeleng sekali dan dia meraup Baekhyun dalam pelukan , membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam kedua lengan besarnya . Disandarkan kepalanya pada tulang selangka Baekhyun , menghirup aroma strawberry yang entah kenapa mendadak menjadi candu untuknya . Perasan hangat itu menyelimuti hatinya , bahkan hanya dengan berdiri didepan Baekhyun dan mencium aromanya saja mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol melupakan bagaimana _mood_ nya yang buruk setelah bertemu dengan Ibunya .

" Apa harimu sulit ? " Baekhyun bertanya lagi , diusapnya punggung lebar itu dengan lembut " Kau bisa bercerita padaku "

Masih dengan posisinya memeluk Baekhyun , Chanyeol menggeleng " Tidak ada , aku hanya lelah "

Lalu Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol tetap memeluknya sementara dia mengusap punggung lebar lelaki itu . Mereka larut dalam keheningan hingga suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol dan pertanyaannya membuat Baekhyun terdiam .

" Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku ? kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku ? "

Chanyeol menunggu selama beberapa saat , namun tidak ada jawaban pasti dari Baekhyun hingga ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya . Ditatapnya paras cantik Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah kecil itu pada dua telapak tangannya .

" Sesuatu terjadi ? "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu " Ini tentang Kyungsoo – ssi "

Lalu cerita itu mengalun dari mulut Baekhyun .

 _Hari itu adalah hari selasa dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kertas desainnya ketika tiba – tiba pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka oleh seseorang . Dia sudah akan mengomel pada Jiyeon atau siapapun yang sudah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu , namun ketika kedua mata burung hantu itu menatapnya polos disertai senyum simpul dibibirnya kemarahan Baekhyun menguap begitu saja ._

 _" Maaf , aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau sepertinya tidak mendengar Baekhyun – ssi "_

 _Baekhyun meringis " Mungkin aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku . Masuklah Kyungsoo – ssi "_

 _Wanita dengan setelan dress pastel itu mengangguk dan segera duduk disofa ruang kerja Baekhyun ._ _" Aku ingin mengambil gaun yang kupesan " Kyungsoo menyampaikan tujuannya , memang beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang ke butik langganannya tersebut dan memesan gaun yang berwarna senada dengan setelan jas milik Chanyeol_

 _" Tunggu sebentar " Baekhyun menuju lemari kaca disamping meja kerjanya , dimana tempat itu ia gunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa pesanan para pelangganannya . Tas karton berlabel tulisan Kyungsoo di tepinya Baekhyun ambil untuk diserahkan pada wanita yang duduk manis di sofa ruang kerjanya tersebut ._

 _" Kau membuatnya dengan begitu baik , seperti biasanya " Kyungsoo berucap setelah melirik sebentar pada gaun hitam legam di dalam tas berlabel nama butik Luhan dan Baekhyun tersebut " Ah , aku juga ingin mengambil setelan jas atas nama Chanyeol Baek "_

 _Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terkejut ketika nama Chanyeol terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo . Berbagai fikiran aneh berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya , memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang ada , karna seingatnya Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan dan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu akan mengambil setelannya nanti malam ._ _" Baek ? "_

 _Panggilan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya . Dengan malu Baekhyun segera mengambil apa yang diminta Kyungsoo meski didalam otaknya masih memikirkan tentang hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol , dan bertanya - tanya bagaimana keduanya bisa saling mengenal._

" Aku dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara sepupu "

Kalimat itu menarik Baekhyun kedunia nyata , ditatapnya iris mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan serius seperti tidak ada celah kebohongan disana . Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih meragu mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah bersuami dan pemikiran tentang Chanyeol adalah suami wanita itu sempat hinggap diotaknya.

" Kau tidak percaya padaku ? Kau menganggapku berbohong ? "

Baekhyun hanya diam dan itu diartikan 'ya' oleh Chanyeol , maka dengan menghela nafas lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya .

" Lihat , tidak ada cincin pernikahan atau apapun itu dijari manisku "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu " Kau bisa saja melepas -hmmmpptt "

Ciuman itu begiu menuntut dan tiba - tiba sehingga Bakhyun yang tidak siap terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan membuat dirinya membentur meja .

" Aku mencintamu Baek , dan kau tau itu kan ? " ditatapnya kedua mata sipit itu dengan serius , ciuman keduanya telah selesai dan menyisakan sedikit saliva diujung bibir Baekhyun

" A - aku hanya takut Chan " Baekhyun mengungkapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi " Ini yang pertama bagiku "

" Aku tidak sejahat itu Baek " lalu Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya dipinggang Baekhyun " Tunggu sebentar "

Ekor mata Baekhyun mengikuti gerak - gerik Chanyeol , ditatapnya dengan kernyitan di dahi ketika lelaki itu mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya sebelum kembali mengurai langkah kearahnya dengan sesuatu yang bersinar dalam genggamannya.

" Ch - Chan ini gelap , kita akan kemana ? " digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol dengan gugup , mengikuti kemana langkah Chanyeol membawanya pergi

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya _intro_ musik yang cukup dikenalnya terdengar di ruang kerja tersebut . Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dilehernya sementara ia memegang pinggang ramping gadis tersebut.

Ketika suara merdu milik _Ed_ _Sheeran_ terdengar ditelinga mereka , maka secara otomatis Chanyeol menuntut Baekhyun agar bergerak bersamanya . Ditemani remangnya cahaya bulan , Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana dengan ragu Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya meski beberapa kali ia harus merelakan kakinya terinjak.

 ** _Baby I'm dancing in the dark_**

 ** _With you between my arms_**

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar ketika tanpa sadar lagu tersebut seperti menggambarkan keduanya saat ini . Meski sedikit sulit karna gelapnya ruangan , Baekhyun menatap kedua iris coklat Chanyeol yang juga balik menatapnya dengan sorot keseriusan.

" Aku tidak main - main tentang ajakan berkencan itu B "

 ** _Darling you look perfect tonight_**

Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun dibelakang telinga gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir mungilnya yang terasa manis . Tidak ada lumatan kasar yang menggebu - gebu , yang ada hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh cinta .

 ** _Be my girl I'll be your man_**

" Baekhyun - ah kutanya sekali lagi , maukah kau berkencan denganku ? "

Dengan ragu Baekhyun berjinjit , mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibir lelaki itu " _Yes Chan , I do_ "

 ***BaekB Present***

Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa pusing dikepalanya , gadis itu sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika melihat keadaan kamar sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang berda dirumah orang tuanya . Semalam setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya ketempat ini ia menangis hebat hingga jatuh tertidur kelelahan.

Membicarakan tentang Chanyeol , Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya dan tidak menemukan satu _notifikasi_ apapun dari Chanyeol dan gadis itu fikir mungkin saja suaminya tersebut paham bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Ceklek!

" Kau sudah bangun sayang ? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk atas pertanyaan Ibunya , sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika sang Ibu mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang.

" Mandilah dan kita sarapan bersama " ujar Ibunya lembut " Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini ? " pertanyaan Ibunya merujuk pada apa yang diceritakan putrinya semalam

" Sudah cukup lebih baik " Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis " Terimakasih karna Ibu memberiku banyak nasihat "

" Sudah tugas Ibu Kyung " diusapnya surai Kyungsoo dengan lembut " Berbicaralah dengan Chanyeol lalu minta maaf karna kau sudah bersikap kekanakan , dan setelahnya kalian bisa membicarakan masalah tentang bayi tabung "

" Baik Bu , aku akan ber - "

 **Drrtt.. Drrrt..**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya , sedikit berharap bahwa itu adalah telfon dari Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kernyitan di dahinya muncul ketika melihat sederet nomor asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

" Aku akan mengangkat telfon dulu , nanti aku akan kebawah "

Ibunya mengangguk sebelun akhirnya meninggalkan putrinya tersebut . Melihat punggung Ibunya yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu Kyungsoo segera menggeser tombol warna hijau diponselnya.

" Hallo , dengan Kyungsoo disini "

" _Eomma_ !! Ini Kyungri "

 ***BaekB Present***

Jongin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah dua hari menghabiskan waktu di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis . Seharusnya ia bisa beristirahat selama beberapa jam demi mengatasi _jet_ _lag_ nya , namun kenyataannya lelaki itu justru berakhir dengan tarikan tangan putri kecilnya.

" Sayang , kamong tidak akan pindah oke " Jongin mengingatkan putrinya yang terus menarik ia agar segera masuk kedalam . Bungkukan hormat beberapa kali ia dapatkan dari para karyawannya karna bagaimanapun dialah pemilik cafe ini.

" Wah..wahh.. ada angin apa kalian berdua datang kesini ? "

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

" Nenek! "

Kyungri segera memeluk Ibu dari Ayahnya tersebut , mencium beberapa kali pipi berhias keriput tersebut.

" Ibu disini ? " Jongin nampak sedikit terkejut karna seingatnya sang Ibu jarang datang ketempat ini

" Ibu ada sedikit urusan dengan teman - teman Ibu "

Jongin mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kalian berdua ada apa datang kesini ? "

" Kyungri terus menarikku ketempat ini Bu " Jongin menunjuk putri kecilnya yang terkekeh kecil

" Nanti nenek juga akan tau "

" Baiklah kalau begitu nenek akan menemui teman - teman nenek "

" Hati - hati Bu " Jongin berpesan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh wanita tua itu

" Kyungri - ya sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita temui huh ? " Jongin bertanya dengan penasaran pada putrinya tersebut

" Tunggu sebentar _dad_ , kita har - itu dia " Kyungri menunjuk dengan semangat kearah pintu masuk yang baru saja dibuka tersebut " _EOMMA_!! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Seraya merapikan _dress_ _floral_ yang dikenakannya , Kyungsoo mengurai langkah kepintu masuk _cafe_ yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa waktu lalu . Suara lonceng berbunyi menjadi tanda ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut . Kedua mata burung hantunya mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya keareah _cafe_ hingga telinganya mendengar suara teriakan seseorang .

" _EOMMA_ !! "

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kemudian sedikit berlari kecil sampai ia berada dihadapan gadis kecil tersebut " Hai sayang , maaf datang terlambat " sesal Kyungsoo mengusap surai hitam gadis kecil dihadapannya tersebut

" _It's_ _ok_ _eomma_ , duduklah "

Dalam diam Jongin hanya melihat interaksi keduanya yang nampak cukup akrab untuk seukuran orang asing . Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo dan kalau tidak salah orang tua siswa ditempat putrinya bersekolah pun tidak ada yang bernama Kyungsoo .

" _Dad_ , ini _eomma_ Kyungsoo " Kyungri melirik Ayahnya dengan senyuman " Dan _eomma_ , ini _daddy_ Kyungri namanya Jongin " gadis itu memperkenalkan keduanya

" Hallo , aku Do Kyungsoo " diulurkan tangan kecilnya kehadapan Jongin , ada senyum kecil yang tersemat dibibir hatinya

" Kim Jongin " lelaki itu membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo " Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo – ssi "

" Aku juga "

Lalu suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya , karna bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu . Kyungri yang melihat itu berniat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi dengan menarik – narik tangan Kyungsoo .

" _Eomma_ , _daddy_ barusaja pulang dari Jepang dan aku langsung mengajaknya kesini , _eomma_ harus memarahi _daddy_ karna tidak datang ke perlombaan " gadis itu mengadu sementara Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu meringis

" Kyungri tidak seharusnya memaksa daddy , pasti sekarang daddy sangat lelah " mendadak Kyungsoo tak enak hati

" Ah , tidak papa " Jongin menyahut " Ngomong – ngomong kalian berdua cukup dekat , dan ini pertama kalinya Kyungri dekat dengan seseorang selain Bibinya "

" Benarkah ? "

Jongin mengangguk " Dimana kalian bertemu ? "

" Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat sekolah Kyungri , saat itu aku melihat Kyungri menangis ditaman dekat sekolah "

Lalu cerita itu mengalun begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo sementara Jongin dengan setia mendengarkannya . Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dari mulai pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Kyungri , pekerjaan mereka masing – masing hingga hal – hal sepele tentang pemerintahan dan sebagainya , sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kyungri diam – diam meninggalkan keduanya .

" Nenek "

Wanita paruh baya yang semula sedang mengobrol dengan teman – teman sebayanya itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat cucu kesayangannya tersebut .

" Sayang , kenapa kesini ? dimana _daddy_ mu ? "

Kyungri hanya cekikian sementara telunjuknya mengarah pada dua orang di meja lain yang sedang tertawa .

" Mereka cocok kan nek ? "

Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan cucunya sementara bibirnya justru mengulum senyum tipis .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Baek –oh astaga !! "

Luhan menutup mulutnya begitu membuka ruang kerja Baekhyun , bukan karna ada tikus yang tidak sengaja lewat , juga bukan karna kertas - kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja gadis itu , melainkan sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap dalam dekapan pria asing . Keduanya tertidur pulas diatas sofa , tanpa peduli pada matahari yang sudah mulai naik.

Merasa bahwa keduanya masih tertidur pulas , maka diam - diam Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya , mengarahkan _icon_ _camera_ pada dua orang yang nampak terlelap tersebut.

" Baek , bangun "

Bukan Baekhyun melainkan Chanyeol yang mulai terusik , dikerjapkan kedua matanya hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati tatapan intimidasi seseorang.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Luhan tanpa basa - basi

Chanyeol sudah akan menegakkan tubuhnya demi memperkenalkan diri pada perempuan dihadapannya tersebut , namun sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggangnya justru semakin mengerat , itu adalah lengan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat itu memicingkan kedua matanya , bertanya - tanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun se _intim_ itu dengan seorang lawan jenis sementara selama ini dia tidak melihat Baekhyun dengan siapapun selain Jongin.

" Aku Park Chanyeol ke - "

" Nona Luhan maaf mengganggu , tapi ada seseorang yang mencari anda " suara dari Jiyeon dari balik pintu terpaksa menghentikan proses investigasi tersebut

" Ya , suruh saja keruanganku " lalu wanita bermata rusa tersebut kembali menatap Chanyeol " Kita bicara lain kali "

Bunyi pintu tertutup membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas karna demi apapun ternyata Luhan cukup mengerikan . Dialihkan tatapan matanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang masih bersandar nyaman di dadanya , bibir kecilnya yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main hingga tanpa sada lelaki itu memberikan kecupan - kecupan pada wajah Baekhyun.

" Sayang , bangun " diusapnya pipi gembil itu dengan lembut , menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun

" _Good_ _morning_ _B_ " satu kecupan selamat pagi diberikan Chanyeol pada bibir Baekhyun

" Selamat pagi juga , kekasihku "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 . Senangnya ...

Saran dan masukan selalu diterima dengan baik . Maaf untuk typonya hehehe.

Yang nunggu konflik nanti deh ya dibikinin wkwk

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...


	4. chapter 4

**Ring #4**

.

.

e)(o

.

.

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

*

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kerumah mereka dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus . Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan suaminya dan menyesali sikap kekanakannya .

Mereka berdua kembali pada kehidupan suami – istri yang seharusnya . Kyungsoo menyiapkan kebutuhan Chanyeol seperti biasanya dan mereka masih berbincang masalah – masalah kecil juga saling menanyakan kabar . Tidak banyak yang berubah kecuali kesibukan Chanyeol yang semakin bertambah –bahkan ketika akhir pekan pun lelaki itu masih sibuk dikantor- , juga pada intensitas hubungan intim mereka yang berkurang .

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba merayu Chanyeol , namun suaminya tersebut nyatanya cukup kelelahan hingga berakhir tidur setelah pulang bekerja . Wanita itu mencoba memaklumi karna bagaimanapun apa yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah demi menghidupinya . Namun , setelah dua minggu berlalu rasanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu dengan Chanyeol .

" Kau bosan denganku ? " itu adalah yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo ketika mereka sarapan pagi itu

Melihat nada bicara istrinya Chanyeol sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres . Jadi dia berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin " Aku hanya kelelahan sayang " dia tau bahwa Kyungsoo pasti membahas malam – malam mereka yang tidak lagi seperti biasanya

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar " Aku ingin memiliki seorang anak Chanyeol – ah , dan melihat sikapmu saat ini membuatku semakin sedih "

" Kita sudah berusaha Kyung "

" Ibumu terus saja mendesakku " tempo hari mertuanya itu menelfonnya lagi dan masih menanyakan hal yang sama " Aku lelah "

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya menunduk ikut menghela nafas . Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa bohong bahwa kenyamanan itu sekarang ia dapatkan dari sosok Baekhyun . Tapi , dia tidak bisa begitu egois dengan mempermainkan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo sehingga sebisa mungkin dia tetap membagi sama rata kasih sayangnya . Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki tempat sendiri di hati Chanyeol .

" Lelah bukan berarti harus menyerah sayang . Kita hanya harus sabar "

Ditatapnya manik mata Chanyeol dengan serius " Bagaimana jika kau menikah lagi ? "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan !! " sebagai seorang lelaki Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk tidak menduakan hatinya dalam ikatan suci . Mungkin sekarang dia memang menghianati Kyungsoo dengan mengencani Baekhyun , tapi dia tidak sejahat itu untuk memilki dua orang istri .

" A –aku –hiks " tangisnya muncul begitu saja , Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya " Maafkan aku . Aku hanya kalut "

Lalu sarapan itu tidak berakhir dengan tidak baik ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja . Lelaki itu memang tidak menunjukkan dengan terang – terangan kemarahannya seperti membanting pintu rumah atau apapun . Tapi , melihat diamnya Chanyeol sudah cukup mengartikan bahwa ia marah .

" Maafkan aku "

 ***BaekB Present***

Awalnya Luhan begitu menentang hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karna menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin jika lelaki seperti Chanyeol –yang tampan dan sudah mapan- tidak memiliki pasangan hidup jika kenyataannya saja dengan menebar senyum para gadis – gadis sudah mampu menggelepar dilantai bagai ikan kekurangan air . Namun , ketika Sehun terus saja _memprovokasinya_ dan Baekhyun berusaha keras meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki – laki baik , maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan lagi dari kekeras kepalaan Luhan .

" Lihat , siapa yang gila sekarang " Luhan bersandar diambang pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun , tersenyum mencemooh pada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang memegang ponsel . Berbalas pesan dengan Chanyeol mungkin .

" Chanyeol bilang nanti dia akan ke butik "

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas " Bukankah memang dia selalu kesini "

" Dia dua hari tidak kesini "

" Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang merasakan dua hari seperti dua abad "

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya " Bagaimana rencanamu dan Sehun ? "

Luhan mengangkat bahu " Sedikit sulit menyatukan dataran Korea dan Cina " dia memberi komentar pada Ibunya dan sang calon mertua yang berdebat masalah makanan mana yang akan ada pada acara resepsi

" Lalu ? "

" Karna aku mencintai Sehun dan mencintai negara asalku tentu saja aku menggunakan keduanya " Baekhyun mengangguk

" Datanglah bersama Chanyeol nanti " ujar Luhan " Aku juga akan mengundang pelanggan tetap butik kita nanti , seperti Kyungsoo –ssi misalnya "

Baekhyun mengangguk , namun sedikit ragu " Akan kubicarakan nanti " tentu saja dia ingat tentang perjanjian mereka untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar hubungan pada orang – orang kecuali kerabat terdekat

" Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu , kau boleh pulang saat pangeran berkudamu datang nanti "

" Siap bos !! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Sudah sejak lama sejak Jongin berstatus sebagai duda . Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun kecuali Ibunya dan Baekhyun –yang merupakan adik iparnya . Namun , sepuluh menit yang lalu dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita di kantornya . Menangis sesenggukan dengan hidung yang sudah memerah .

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya dia akan 'cukup' dekat dengan seorang wanita setelah mereka tanpa sengaja dipertemukan oleh putrinya –Kyungri- di _cafe_ miliknya . Kyungsoo pribadi yang hangat dan mudah bergaul , poin pentingnya lagi wanita itu menyayangi Kyungri . Dia benar – benar sosok idaman sebagai calon istri . Sayangnya Jongin cukup tau diri bahwa wanita bermarga Do itu sudah memiliki cincin melingkar dijari manisnya .

" Dia marah untuk masalah yang sama " itu kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo setelah selesai meredakan tangisnya . Mereka berdua –Jongin dan Kyungsoo- duduk di sofa hitam ruang kerja tersebut . Dan Jongin harus rela meninggalkan dokumen – dokumennya demi mendengarkan curahan hati Kyungsoo .

" Tentang anak ? " Jongin bertanya sedikit ragu , setidaknya dia cukup tau masalah Kyungsoo setelah beberapa kali mereka membuka diri dan memutuskan untuk menjadi ' _teman_ '

Kyungsoo mengangguk " D –dan aku menyuruhnya untuk menikah lagi "

" Kau gila ! " sembur Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut

" Aku hanya asal bicara , kau tau aku hanya kalut karna Ibu mertuaku terus saja mendesakku "

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum kemudian dia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo . Memberi kekuatan " Kalimatmu membuat suamimu merasa dia gagal menjadi seorang lelaki . Sejauh ini dia bertahan dan tetap bersabar . Kalian berusaha bersama , namun apa yang kau katakan dengan menyuruhnya menikah lagi huh "

" Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu . Akhir – akhir ini suamiku banyak berubah " Jongin dengan sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya " Dia seperti menolakku secara halus "

" Maksudmu ? "

" Entahlah , aku hanya merasa seperti dia memilki kesibukan lain "

" Dari cerita yang sering kudengar suamimu begitu mencintaimu " diusapnya bahu wanita itu " Kau hanya terlalu khawatir "

" Benarkah ? " Jongin mengangguk " Terimakasih Jongin –ah sudah mau mendengar ceritaku "

" Tentu . Begitulah gunanya teman "

 ***BaekB Present***

" Chan , kita akan kemana ? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran . Kakinya melangkah ragu mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sementara kedua matanya dtutup oleh sebuah kain .

" Sebentar "

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar ketika beberapa detik kemudian bunyi _klik_ terdengar . Chanyeol kembali menuntunnya untuk berjalan beberapa langkah lagi .

" Buka matamu "

Baekhyun menurut , mengerjapkan kedua matanya demi menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia membiarkan suasana gelap menyelimutinya tadi .

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata telanjang Baekhyun adalah satu set sofa berwarna putih gading . Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dia melihat ada ruang bersantai yang lengkap dengan televisi beserta perangkat lainnya . Langkahnya ia bawa masuk kedalam lagi dan menjumpai dapur yang begitu rapi dengan peralatan masak yang begitu lengkap . Lalu , ada bebera ruangan lagi berpintu coklat yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah sebuah kamar .

" Rumah siapa ? " tanya Baekhyun , menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang bersedekap dada

" Apartemenmu "

Otak Baekhyun blank . Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan raut bingung yang kentara sekali diwajahnya .

" Aku tidak membelinya "

" Hadiah untukmu " Chanyeol berujar lagi

" Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun "

Chanyeol berdecak atas bantahan Baekhyun . Lelaki itu mengurai langkah hingga tubuh tingginya berdiri menjulang dihadapan Baekhyun . Diletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi gembil Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan .

" Aku merasa kurang nyaman jika kau tinggal dengan seorang lelaki "

" Dia kakak iparku Chan "

" Aku tau " dicurinya satu kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun " Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku tinggal serumah dengan lelaki lain "

Baekhyun mendesah , mengalah " Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibuku ? beliau pasti khawatir jika aku tinggal sendirian "

" Kau sudah dewasa dan tentu bisa berbicara baik – baik dengannya kan ? "

" Baiklah tuan pemaksa "

Chanyeol tersenyum . Dia menyukai Baekhyun yang tidak pernah membangkang .

" Ayo tidur "

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu " Kau tidak ingin menjadi _tour_ _guide_ dadakan ? "

" Aku lelah . Dan kau memiliki banyak waktu dihari lain untuk mengelilingi apartemen "

" Oke . Aku kalah lagi "

Tempat bebaring paling nyaman bagi Baekhyun adalah diatas lengan Chanyeol dengan tubuh meringkuk dalam dekapan lelaki itu . Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol menganggapnya gadis manja sekalipun karna yang terpenting adalah dia menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya .

Ini memang pertama kalinya dia berkencan , dan rasanya menyenangkan saat ada orang lain yang selalu menanyakan kabarmu –selain Ibunya- , menanyakan hal – hal sepele seperti makanan apa yang dimakan Baekhyun lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya sehari – hari . Baekhyun selalu menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya .

" Chanyeol , kau bilang ingin tidur " ucapannya sedikit dibumbui dengan rengekan , dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh

" Aku ingin . Tapi , adanya bidadari cantik yang tidur disampingku membut mataku enggan terpejam "

" Gombal " ditariknya hidung mancung lelaki itu " Aku merindukan Chanyeolli "

Chanyeol suka sekali mendengar panggilan itu.

" Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu sayang "

Lalu tanpa bisa menolak lagi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memagut bibirnya . Semua berawal dengan kelembutan hingga dibeberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun harus dibuat kepayahan mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol . Lelaki itu memagut , menjilat bahkan menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali .

" Ch –chann –uhhh "

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal – sengal . Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat wajah merah Baekhyun .

" Baekhyun , kau cantik " diusapnya wajah memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya . Senyumnya manis sekali dan mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh berkali – kali .

" Aku menginginkanmu "

" A –apa ? " Baekhyun bertanya gugup . Jantungnya bertalu – talu saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga tubuh mereka tidak berjarak sesenti pun

" Aku menginkanmu Byun Baekhyun " suara rendah itu berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun " Sebagai seorang wanita "

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa dia bisa begitu percaya pada Chanyeol . Bahkan belum genap sebulan mereka bertemu , dan secara sukarela Baekhyun mempercayakan hatinya pada genggaman lelaki itu .

Dia hanya mengerjap polos dengan jantung yang seperti akan meledak ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja putihnya , juga rok _span_ hitam yang ia kenakan . Semuanya terasa baru bagi Baekhyun . Bahkan , ketika bibir lelaki itu menyentuh kulit disekitar payudaranya , Baekhyun harus siap melengkungkan tubuhnya karna sensasi aneh yang menjalar disetiap nadinya . Membuat darahnya mendidih dan dia seperti dikerubungi oleh rasa panas berlebih .

" Kalungkan tanganmu Baek "

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti perintah lelaki itu . Suaranya mencicit kecil –persis seperti rintihan- ketika Chanyeol terus saja memberikan rangsangan pada bagian _sensitifnya_ . Chanyeol benar – benar si dominan dan lelaki itu seperti sudah terbiasa membuat para wanita mendesah hebat dibawah kungkungannya . Apalagi Baekhyun hanyalah seorang amatir dan dia yakin bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol membuatnya tidak akan bisa berjalan besok .

" Ch –chanyeol –hhh !! "

" _Rileks_ Baek " Chanyeol mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun , memberikan kecupan – kecupan kecil disana . Kecupan itu semakin naik hingga perempuan itu melengkungkan tubuhnya –lagi- saat bibir Chanyeol sampai pada miliknya yang sudah basah .

" O –oohh uhuk ! "

Chanyeol sudah seringkali bercinta dengan Kyungsoo . Istrinya itu selalu memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik meski diawal wanita itu akan malu – malu . Sementara Baekhyun adalah gadis yang masih suci dan belum pernah merasakan apa itu yang sering disebut orang – orang dengan ' _surga dunia'_.

Namun , entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyukai wajah penuh kepayahan Baekhyun yang seakan – akan merasa tersakiti padahal dia begitu penasaran ingin mencoba hal yang lainnya .

" Ini akan sakit , tapi aku berjanji akan pelan – pelan " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol sebelum kemudian tubuh Baekhyun nyaris terduduk ketika merasakan sentakan hebat pada kewanitaannya . Rasanya seperti terbelah ; begitu menyakitkan . Sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk kedalam kewanitaannya sementara gadis itu bahkan tidak tau kapan Chanyeol melepas celana kerjanya .

" Sa – sakit Chan "

Rintihan Baekhyun mengundang rasa iba pada diri Chanyeol . Sayangnya , dia sudah terlanjur berada didalam dan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus menuntaskannya sendirian sementara dibawahnya ada sosok Baekhyun yang sudah _basah_ dan _siap_ .

" _Rileks_ sayang "

Seperti sebuah mantra , perlahan – lahan Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa otot – otot kewanitaan Baekhyun tidak lagi menegang . Gadis itu –atau mungkin sekarang dia tidak gadis lagi- sudah mampu menerimanya .

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan seketika ia merasakan cengkraman Baekhyun pada otot lengannya . Rasanya memang sakit ketika kuku – kuku itu mencakarnya . Tapi , lelaki itu tau bahwa disini Baekhyun lah yang merasakan kesakitan akibat pertahanannya yang sudah ia rusak .

" Ahhh !! "

Baekhyun mendesah untuk sesuatu yang menumbuk kewanitaannya . Semuanya terasa baru bagi Baekhyun . Dia hanyalah seorang amatir . Maka , ketika Chanyeol menuntun pinggangnya untuk bergerak berlawanan arah gadis itu mengikuti dengan ragu – ragu .

" Ya Baek , begitu sayang "

Chanyeol senang karna Baekhyun mengikuti gerakannya meski putus – putus dan susah payah karna sudah terlalu dikejar kenikmatan . Sesuatu seperti menggulung rumit dikepalanya , membuat ia tidak bisa berfikir rasional .

" C –chan aku – "

" Tunggu sayang , sebentar lagi hmm "

Lelaki itu mempercepat gerakannya , seiring tubuh Baekhyun yang ikut terhentak . Ketika merasakan bahwa kenikmatan akan menjemputnya , maka lelaki itu menautkan jemarinya pada tangan – tangan lentik Baekhyun , mencium kening wanitanya hingga gelombang itu datang menyambut mereka .

" Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun "

Tuhan , tolong , Baekhyun ingin agar lelaki ini yang menemaninya berdiri di altar kelak nanti .

 ***BaekB Present***

" _DAD_ – "

Kyungri mendadak diam ketika ia melihat Ayahnya tersebut memberi tanda untuk diam . Sedikit mengernyit bingung sebelum kemudian ia mengikuti arah telunjuk _daddy_ nya tersebut . Ada Kyungsoo yang tertidur di _sofa_ hitam dengan jas milik Ayahnya yang menutupi bagian perut kebawah –demi tidak mengumbar paha polos wanita itu .

Maksud hati dengan meminjamkan bahunya untuk tempat menangis Kyungsoo , namun kenyataannya wanita itu –Kyungsoo- justru jatuh tertidur .

" Kenapa _eomma_ disini _dad_ ? " gadis kecil itu –Kyungri- meletakkan tas nya di _sofa_ hitam yang lain dan menatap Kyungsoo serta Jongin bergantian

" _Eomma_ mu sepertinya kelelahan "

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk " _Dad_ , apa daddy sibuk ? "

" Kenapa sayang ? "

" Ada yang ingin Kyungri bicarakan "

Melihat nada serius dari putri kecilnya membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dokumennya sebentar –lagi . Dibukanya satu kancing teratas kemejanya lalu mengurai langkah menghampiri putrinya tersebut .

HUP!

Tubuh mungil itu didudukkan Jongin dipangkuannya . Diusapnya surai hitam itu dengan lembut , menunggu sikecil berbicara .

" Ini tentang keinginan Kyungri waktu itu " cicitnya pelan

Dahi lelaki itu berkerut " Yang mana sayang ? "

" Tentang _eomma_ baru untuk Kyungri " dipilinnya kemeja sang Ayah , bibirnya digigit kecil " Aku berubah pikiran "

Ah , sekarang Jongin ingat . Ini pasti tentang permintaan Kyungri yang membuat Jongin sakit kepala saat itu .

" Kyungri ingin yang jadi _eomma_ Kyungri nanti ...Kyungsoo _eomma_ "

Jongin menegang . Dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kedekatan putrinya dengan wanita yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sofa nya itu nampak seperti sepasang Ibu dan anak . Tapi , Jongin juga tidak bisa menutupi status Kyungsoo yang sudah menikah .

" Sayang , Kyungsoo eomma sudah memiliki suami "

Mata Kyungri mengerjap lucu " Apa itu suami , _dad_ ? "

" Umm .. " Jongin mencoba mencari penjelasan sesederhana mungkin " Kyungsoo _eomma_ sudah punya pasangan . Mereka menikah seperti _daddy_ dan _eomma_ Kyulkyung "

Mengerti penjelasan Ayahnya , senyum gadis kecil itu mendadak luntur " Tapi Kyungri mau Kyungsoo _eomma_ . Kyungri ingin diantar _eomma_ kesekolah . Kyungri ingin _eomma_ tinggal dirumah kita " lalu kedua mata bening itu berkaca – kaca

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin segera memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya tersebut . Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut disertai kecupan – kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya .

" Kyungri kan punya _daddy_ . _Daddy_ janji setelah proyek di Jepang selesai , _daddy_ akan lebih memperhatikan Kyungri "

Kyungri mengangguk kecil meski hatinya masih sedih , namun dia tidak ingin mengecewakan _daddy_ nya yang sudah bekerja keras dalam membesarkannya .

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Sayang , bangun "

Usapan lembut dipipinya mengusik tidur Baekhyun . Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi .

" Mandilah . Lalu kita makan malam " dilihatnya Baekhyun menatap pakaian mereka yang tercecer dilantai " Aku sudah menyiapkanmu baju ganti "

Baekhyun tidak berbicara apapun karna kesadarannya belum benar – benar ia dapatkan .

" Akh ! "

Seharusnya Baekhyun tau bahwa yang pertama memang selalu berakhir menyakitkan . Dia meringis akan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di daerah kewanitaannya .

" Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar " Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terkikik . Dan Baekhyun cemberut " Ayo kugendong "

" Tidak mau ! " Baekhyun masih keras kepala dan mencoba untuk berdiri lagi . Namun , dia gagal .

" Kau ini " dengan gemas digendongnya tubuh mungil itu hingga kepala Baekhyun terbenam di dadanya . Selimut yang tadinya digunakan Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya terjatuh di lantai

" Chanyeolli , aku malu ~ "

" Jangan merengak , aku takut _khilaf_ "

 ***BaekB Present***

Kyungsoo berperilaku seperti dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pembicraan Kyungri dan Jongin . Namun , keterdiaman Kyungri di mobil yang mengantarnya –Kyungsoo- pulang cukup membuat wanita itu merasa aneh .

" Kyungri sakit ? " dilontarkannya pertanyaan itu pada gadis kecil yang bersandar nyaman padanya

Gelengan kepala dilakukan gadis kecil itu .

" Kyungri lapar ? mau makan sesuatu ? " ditanyanya lagi gadis kecil itu

Kyungri menggeleng lagi . Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo " Kyungri ingin menginap dirumah _eomma_ . Boleh ? "

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut .

" Kyungri say – "

" Tentu . Kyungri boleh menginap malam ini. Bahkan , Kyungri bisa menginap kapanpun Kyungri mau " Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin

Jawaban itu nyatanya mampu menimbulkan satu senyum dibibir gadis kecil bernama lengkap Kim Kyungri tersebut .

" _Eomma_ , terimakasih "

" Tentu sayang "

Dikursi depan –tepat disebelah sang supir- Jongin melirik lewat _spion_ depan dan tersenyum kecil tanpa ia sadari .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Namanya Kim Kyungri . Dia yang menelfon tempo hari dan memanggilku _eomma_ "

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok gadis berseragam sekolah dengan bando _hello_ _kitty_ dikepalanya .

" H –hai " dan sumpah demi apapun bibir Chanyeol kelu sekali ketika mengucapkannya . Dia belum terbiasa dengan anak kecil .

Namun , tanpa diduga Chanyeol , gadis kecil itu justru membungkuk sopan.

" Hallo , namaku Kim Kyungri . Senang bertemu dengan paman "

Senyum kecil Kyungri menular pada Chanyeol . Lelaki itu mengusap surai hitam gadis kecil dihadapannya dengan sayang .

" Mandilah sayang , _eomma_ akan menyiapkan makan malam "

Kyungri mengangguk , secepat kilat meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdua . Dialihkan pandangannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi . Tumben sekali , batin Kyungsoo .

" Kau pulang larut akhir – akhir ini " wanita itu membuka pembicaraan

" Pekerjaan begitu menumpuk "

" Apa sekertarismu tidak membantu ? "

" Dia hanya meng _handle_ beberapa "

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir . Entah kenapa dia merasa sejak perdebatan kecil mereka dipesta tempo hari hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk . Beberapa waktu terlewati dengan kecanggungan . Sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu .

" Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam "

Chanyeol mengangguk " Mau kubantu ? "

" Bisakah kau melihat Kyungri ? aku takut karna di belum pernah kerumah ini "

" Tentu "

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar utama –Kyungsoo dan ia sepakat menempatkan Kyungri disini- dan mendapati gadis kecil itu baru saja selesai berganti pakaian .

" Paman ! " gadis itu berseru ceria dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil

" Bisa minta tolong sisir rambutku ? "

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal itu . Tapi , lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dibelakang Kyungri yang duduk dikursi meja rias .

" Paman , kenapa aku tidak melihat anak kecil disini ? "

Dahi lelaki tinggi itu mengernyit

" Maksud Kyungri anak kecil yang seperti Kyungri . Orang – orang menyebutnya dengan anak – anak "

" Kami belum memilikinya " Chanyeol menjawab pelan

Gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali , lalu menatap Chanyeol lewat cermin " Paman boleh menganggapku anak paman "

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil " Benarkah ? "

" Kyungri senang kalau punya banyak _daddy_ , karna itu artinya banyak orang yang menyayangi Kyungri "

Jawaban yang begitu polos , sanggup membuat Chanyeol tertawa . Diletakkannya sisir yang ia gunakan lalu berjongkok dihadapan Kyungri .

" Aku juga senang punya anak manis sepertimu . Kau gadis yang baik " diusapnya pipi gadis kecil itu dengan tangan besarnya

" _Eomma_ disurga pasti senang karna melihat Kyungri yang menjadi anak baik "

" Disurga ? " ditatapnya Kyungri dengan pandangan heran

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk " _Eomma_ Kyungri sudah berada disurga sekarang . _Daddy_ bilang Tuhan sayang dengan _eomma_ . Untuk itulah _eomma_ tidak menemani Kyungri lagi "

Jawaban itu menyentuh hati Chanyeol . Ia merasa iba karna dunia yang kejam sudah harus dihadapi gadis kecil seperti Kyungri .

" Paman ! " panggil Kyungri menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunannya

" Hmm "

" Tadi Kyungri meminta _daddy_ untuk menjadikan _eomma_ Kyungsoo sebagai _eomma_ nya Kyungri "

" A –apa ? "

" CHANYEOL –AH , KYUNGRI – YA , MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP ! " suara melengking itu mangagetkan keduanya

 ***BaekB Present***

Hari sudah malam ketika Baekhyun belum juga memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya . Bintang – bintang kecil yang menemani bulan dilangit menjadi objek utama penglihatan Baekhyun . Setengah jam lalu dia sudah membicarakan perihal kepindahannya ke apartemen . Jongin menyerahkan keputusan itu pada Baekhyun sendiri karna bagaimanapun Jongin hanyalah seorang kakak ipar yang mendapat perintah dari Ibu mertuanya . Ibunya sendiri sempat melarang Baekhyun , hanya saja berkat bujukan gadis itu akhirnya wanita tua itu mengalah .

Memikirkan tentang _apartemen_ itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol disana . Pipinya merah padam untuk alasan yang hanya ia ketahui . Dia berharap bahwa Tuhan menakdirkan Chanyeol untuknya sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu hingga maut memisahkan .

Menghela nafas sebentar , tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun begitu merindukan lelaki itu . Diambilnya ponsel diatas nakas dan membuka aplikasi pesan . Ada nama Chanyeol sebagai penerima , lalu Baekhyun mengetikkan sesuatu disana .

 ***BaekB Present***

 _Aku rindu . Selamat malam ._

Diletakkan ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut dimeja . Menggigit bibirnya , Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang terlelap di samping Kyungri . Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui wanita itu . Dia hanya takut pada semua perubahan Chanyeol akhir – akhir ini yang akan berakhir buruk pada rumah tangga mereka .

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berprasangka buruk sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menyusul suaminya tidur .

Selesai mencuci muka dan sedikit membubuhkan _cream_ malam pada wajahnya , Kyungsoo segera mematikan _wastafel_ sebelum kemudian tangannya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu .

Tring!

Kyungsoo berjongkok demi menemukan benda berkilau yang terjatuh didekat kakinya . Sebuah cincin . Dipandangi jari manisnya yang masih dilingkari cincin serupa . Jelas itu bukan miliknya .

" Kenapa Chanyeol melepas cincinnya ... lagi " dipandanginya benda berkilau tersebut " Sebenarnya ada apa ? "

Kyungsoo harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk .

 ***Baek Present***

" Sayang , bisa pasangkan dasiku ? "

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dibuat sibuk melebihi biasanya . Wanita itu menyiapkan kebutuhan Chanyeol sekaligus mengurusi sikecil Kyungri yang akan berangkat sekolah .

Dipasangnya dasi bercorak garis itu pada leher Chanyeol , meninggalkan sementara pekerjaannya membuat kimbab untuk bekal Kyungri . Dikursi meja makan ada Kyungri yang memperhatikan pasangan itu dengan bertopang dagu .

" Pasti menyenangkan jika ada yang melakukan hal itu pada _daddy_ " gumam gadis kecil itu tanpa sadar

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil " Ketika Kyungri besar nanti , maka Kyungri yang akan melakukan hal itu pada _daddy_ "

" Ketika Kyungri besar maka _daddy_ pasti sudah tua "

Keduanya tertawa mendengar ucapan polos gadis itu .

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk menemani Kyungri . Secangkir kopi dan koran menjadi teman paginya selagi ia menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya .

" Tidak ingin berangkat bersama ? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng " Aku akan mengantar Kyungri kesekolah dulu "

" Baiklah , hati – hati sayang " dikecupnya kening istrinya tersebut . Lelaki itu sudah akan pergi sebelum kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu " Besok aku harus ke _Italy_ "

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit " Kenapa mendadak sekali " protesnya

Chanyeol meringis " Maaf , aku lupa membicarakannya padamu " ada nada menyesal dikalimat itu

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan Kyungsoo " Baiklah . Sepulang dari kantor nanti aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapanmu "

Satu kecupan lagi dihadiahkan Chanyeol pada kening Kyungsoo " Terimakasih sayang . Dan maaf "

" Hmmm.. "

Kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya .

" _Eomma_ , ayo kita berangkat "

" Hmmm .. _eomma_ akan mengambil tas dulu ya "

 ***BaekB Present***

" BESOK ?!? "

Suara Luhan naik tiga oktaf setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan meminta cuti selama tiga hari –dimulai besok- karna Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pergi berlibur .

" Hanya tiga hari " wajah memelas Baekhyun selalu menjadi andalan

Menarik nafas berkali – kali , Luhan mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya " Lalu , bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ? " tanya perempuan itu " Aku pribadi _it's_ _ok_ Baek karna aku tau kau masih muda dan kau sedang dimabuk cinta . Tapi , kau tau kan bahwa banyak pelanggan yang menggantungkan desain pakaian mereka padamu "

" Aku tetap akan mengerjakannya Lu " hibur Baekhyun " Kau tau kan aku seperti apa "

Helaan nafas Luhan terdengar –lagi " Tidak bisakah liburannya ditunda ? kau bis – "

" Tidak bisa Luhan –ssi "

Keduanya –Luhan dan Baekhyun- menoleh pada pintu masuk ruangan Luhan . Ada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri disana dengan gaya angkuh . Tangannya tenggelam pada saku celana kerjanya , sementara langkah dari sepatu _fantofel_ nya menghentak lantai kayu butik mereka .

" Para pelanggan akan menuntut butik ini jika Baekhyun tidak me – "

" Aku akan membayar semua dendanya . Yang jelas Baekhyun pergi ke _Italy_ bersamaku "

" Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong kalimatku ! " jerit Luhan frustasi

" Karna aku tau bahwa hanya dengan cara seperti itulah membuat perempuan cerewet sepertimu diam "

Luhan bersumpah dia ingin melempar kursi nya kewajah Chanyeol .

" _Fine_ ! Terserah ! "

BRAK !

Jantung Baekhyun seperti akan melompat keluar ketika Luhan membanting pintu dengan kasar .

" C –chan , Luhan sepertinya marah " dengan takut Baekhyun menatap lelaki didepannya tersebut " Kenapa mendadak sekali mengajakku ke _Italy_ ? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh , tidak peduli " Sudahlah , kita akan tetap ke _Italy_ besok "

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Lumayan panjang yakan ! Mumpung ide ada sih ini ehehehe ..

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan . Yang nunggu gonjang – ganjing rumah tangga Chanyeol – Kyungsoo harap besabar .


	5. chapter 5

**Ring #5**

 **.**

 **.**

e)(o

.

.

.

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Pergi ke Italia tidak pernah ada di dalam rencana Chanyeol sebelumnya . Tapi , entah kenapa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun selalu membuat kerasionalan otak Chanyeol hilang . Dia –lelaki itu- hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun . Kenyataan di Korea Selatan terutama Seoul bukanlah tempat yang bagus bagi keduanya , maka pergi keluar negeri menjadi satu – satunya pilihan agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua tanpa takut ada orang lain yang memergokinya .

Awalnya Chanyeol fikir dia hanya penasaran dengan gadis itu , dan pemikiran tentang melakukan _one night stand_ sempat melintas dibenaknya . Namun , kenyataan bahwa semua yang berkaitan tentang Baekhyun begitu menarik membuat ia enggan melepas gadis itu .

" Sayang , bangun "

Chanyeol suka saat wajah polos Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan terbaik untuk ia lihat dalam kurun waktu yang lama . Dia terkadang berharap bahwa Tuhan lebih dulu mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun daripada dengan Kyungsoo , karna bagaimanapun selalu ada sisi lain dari Baekhyun yang mampu membuat dia merasa nyaman .

" Baek "

Chanyeol menusuk pipi gembil itu beberapa kali dengan jari telunjuknya . Dia terkekeh sementara korbannya –Baekhyun- mulai mengernyitkan dahi dan terusik .

" Chan –dimana kita ? " mata gadis itu menyipit melihat keadaan disekitarnya yang cukup asing . Seingatnya mereka sedang menuju salah satu hotel bintang lima yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol lalu dia jatuh tertidur dan tidak mengingat apapun

" Kita dihotel " Chanyeol menjawab . Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bahwa keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian sejak kedatangan mereka dilobi hotel . Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan _bridal_ Chanyeol dengan satu orang supir yang membawakan koper mereka menjadi pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan

" Jam berapa ini ? "

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada jam tangan mahalnya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan " Dua pagi "

" Ah du –APA ? " Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol " Kau tidak berbohong kan ? "

" Mana mungkin aku berbohong hmm.. "

Baekhyun terdiam , kepalanya menunduk sementara jarinya memelin kemeja yang ia kenakan . Perempuan itu tentu tidak lupa pada rencana mereka saat di pesawat . Keduanya berencana melakukan makan malam di balkon kamar , menikmati pemandangan negara Italia dimalam hari . Tapi rencana itu gagal karna Baekhyun yang tertidur .

" Maaf "

Chanyeol mendengar suara lirih itu , dan dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka . Awalnya dia memang cukup menyesal karna acara makan malam mereka harus gagal . Tapi , ketika melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun maka Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke _bar_ yang disediakan oleh hotel ini . Menikmati segelas _wine_ favoritnya .

" Tidak masalah , masih ada hari esok " diusapnya surai hitam itu dengan lembut " Tidurlah lagi "

" Tidak mengantuk " lalu dengan pelan Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang lelaki itu , mencari kehangatan dan secara otomatis Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun

" Chanyeol , kau mabuk ? " tanya gadis itu ketika dia mencium sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Chanyeol , seperti aroma minuman alkohol yang cukup menyengat

" Hanya sedikit _wine_ sayang "

Baekhyun secepat kilas melepas pelukannya . Mata sipitnya menatap lelaki itu tajam dan di respon Chanyeol dengan kalimat ' _apa_ ' lewat tatapan matanya .

" Kau _bermain_ dengan salah satu wanita disana ? "

Hening beberapa detik hingga suara tawa Chanyeol mengalun merdu diruangan tersebut . Baekhyun meresponnya dengan bibir cemberut . _Memangnya apa yang lucu_ , batin gadis itu .

Dan melihat kekasih hatinya yang merajuk membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya .

" Hei , aku hanya minum sayang " lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun " Bagaimana bisa aku dengan wanita lain jika dikamar hotelku saja ada seorang wanita yang mampu membuat gairahku meletup kapan saja "

" Bohong ! "

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun , meletakkan pada dada sebelah kirinya .

" Kau bisa merasakannya ? " tanya lelaki itu lembut " Bahkan jantung ini berdebar hanya karna melihatmu "

Pipi Baekhyun otomatis memerah , pun dengan jantungnya yang merasakan debaran itu juga .

" Baekhyun , kau memang bukan wanita pertama yang singgah dihatiku . Tapi , aku tidak pernah bohong dengan perasaanku . Aku hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang terus mencoba untuk sempurna dihadapanmu . Aku mencintaimu , sangat "

" Chan – "

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun membalas ucapannya . Bibirnya memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut , menyalurkan perasaannya yang tulus –meski dibumbui dengan sedikit kebohongan . Sekarang Chanyeol pasrah pada apapun keputusan Tuhan nantinya . Dia sadar bahwa pesona Baekhyun tidak bisa ditolak , tapi pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo juga menjadi jembatan penghalang hubungan mereka .

 ***BaekB Present***

Penampilan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikatakan baik jika jelas – jelas ada kantung mata yang menghiasi mata burung hantu itu . Wajahnya sedikit pucat karna kurang tidur .

Sejak kemarin banyak hal yang difikirkan oleh wanita itu , mulai dari pesan yang masuk kedalam ponsel milik suaminya , hingga kepergian mendadak lelaki itu ke Italia . Semuanya masih menjadi tanda tanya rumit dikepala wanita itu .

Lagu – lagu _ballad_ dengan lirik yang menyedihkan menemani Kyungsoo selama perjalanannya ke kantor . Bebarapa lagu bahkan memiliki lirik yang seakan – akan mengejek Kyungsoo atas apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya . Ia dan Chanyeol mungkin memang tidak bertengkar ataupun saling memaki satu sama lain . Tapi , Kyungsoo cukup tau bahwa Chanyeol dan segala perubahannya sudah menjelaskan semuanya .

TIIIINN TIIINNN !!

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi . Kyungsoo tidak sempat berfikir apapun ketika ia memutar stir dan merasakan mobilnya berputar beberapa kali . Bunyi decitan ban mobilnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal terasa memekakan telinga sebelum berakhir dengan menabrak pembatas jalan.

" Sialan !! Perhatikan jalanmu bodoh !! "

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar pengemudi truk itu mengumpat padanya , tapi dia tidak memberi respon apapun ketika sekarang nyawanya sudah seperti akan dicabut hidup – hidup . Jantungnya berdentum keras karna terkejut atas kejadian barusan . Tangannya gemetar memegang stir kemudi dan peluh berlomba – lomba membasahi keningnya .

" Hikss .. hiks .. "

Isakan itu lolos karna nyaris saja Kyungsoo menjemput maut . Dengan gemetar wanita itu mengambil ponsel miliknya di dalam tas . Mencari nomor seseorang untuk ia hubungi .

" J –jongin –ah hiks , to –tolong a –aku hiks .. hiks.. "

 ***BaekB Present***

" Kupikir akan lebih bagus jika kita juga membuka ca – "

Suara dering ponsel milik Jongin terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan diantara mereka . Lelaki itu sedikit menatap tidak enak pada sosok Junmyeon yang merupakan rekan kerjanya .

" Aku akan mengangkatnya sebentar "

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan senyum kecil . Mempersilahkan Jongin untuk mengangkat telfon , karna bagaimanapun mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang penting .

Dahi Jongin sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati nama Kyungsoo sebagai penelfon . Digesernya tombol hijau pada layar dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya .

" J –jongin –ah hiks , to –tolong a –aku hiks .. hiks.. "

Suara panik dan isakan itu menyambut Jongin begitu ia mengangkat telfonnya . Mendadak ia merasakan kepanikan yang sama .

" Kyungsoo – ya , itu kau ? hei .. hei ada apa ? " Jongin dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang keras

" A –aku "

" Nyalakan _gps_ ponsemu , aku akan kesana "

Telfon itu dimatikan . Jongin segera masuk kedalam dengan wajah panik luar biasa .

" Hei , ada apa Jongin ? " Junmyeon bertanya saat melihat rekan kerjanya –sekaligus seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya- itu membereskan berkas – berkasnya dengan panik

" _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi karna ada urusan penting "

Junmyeon masih tidak mengerti , tapi dia segera meraih jas yang disampirkan Jongin di kursi .

" Pergilah , aku akan mengantarkan berkas – berkas ini ke kantormu nanti "

" _Hyung_ , terimakasih "

" Hmm .. "

 ***BaekB Present***

Berbeda beberapa jam dengan Korea Selatan , maka saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati waktu berdua mereka di Italia .

Suara desahan dan decitan ranjang sudah menjadi teman bagi telinga keduanya mengingat percintaan mereka yang belum juga usai sejak dua jam yang lalu . Baekhyun terlentang pasrah dibawah kuasa Chanyeol , membiarkan lelaki itu memimpin permainan mereka seperti biasanya .

Peluh yang bercucuran juga sprei yang sudah kusut bukan main seolah menjadi saksi tentang bagaimana hebatnya seorang Park Chanyeol dalam menggagahi seseorang .

" Ngh –chan ahhh "

" Baek –astaga "

Cengkraman Baekhyun pada pundak lelaki itu semakin mengerat seiring permaian Chanyeol yang semakin brutal . Seolah belum puas membiarkan _sperma_ nya memenuhi Baekhyun sejak tadi .

Bunyi ponsel diatas nakas bahkan tidak mengganggu keduanya sama sekali . Karna bagi Chanyeol hanya suara desahan Baekhyun lah yang menjadi musik pengantar gairahnya malam ini .

" Ahhh –aku "

" Bersama sayanghhh " nafas Chanyeol terasa putus – putus akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh cengkraman di dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun " _Say my name_ Baek "

" Ngghh –Chan –chanyeolhhhh "

Gelombang kenikmatan itu datang . Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung keatas sebagai bentuk kenikmatannya dalam mencapai _orgasme_ . Perutnya terasa penuh karna merasakan semburan _sperma_ Chanyeol .

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya . Menikmati sisa – sisa pelepasan yang menyenangkan . Dan bahkan pertengkaran kecil akibat kunjungan Chanyeol ke _bar_ seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka .

" Sayang " diusapnya bibir Baekhyun yang bengkak menggunakan ibu jarinya . Bibirnya tersenyum begitu ekor matanya melihat beberapa tanda yang ia buat di leher wanita itu , juga pada sekitar payudara Baekhyun .

" Jangan pernah berpaling pada wanita lain Yeol "

Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Baekhyun , Chanyeol memberikan ciuman lembut disana .

" Aku mencintaimu "

Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun . Tapi , gadis itu hanya terlalu naif dan membiarkan Chanyeol bergerak lagi di dalam dirinya .

" Akh ! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Jongin hanya tidak tau kenapa ia sepanik itu begitu mendengar suara tangisan Kyungsoo . Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Seoul , membiarkan telinganya tuli pada umpatan orang – orang yang menyumpahinya ini itu akibat aksinya yang ugal – ugalan .

Titik biru paga _gps_ nya sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai . Matanya memicing tajam demi bisa melihat dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo .

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam nampak cukup mencolok diantara pengendara lain , karna posisinya yang berbeda dan –

" Astaga !! "

–bagian depan mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan.

Secepat kilat Jongin segera menepikan mobilnya lalu dengan langkah lebar menghampiri mobil sedan tersebut . Mengintip pada kaca mobilnya , Jongin dapat melihat seorang wanita yang duduk meringkuk dibalik kursi kemudi .

" Kyungsoo – ya " diketuknya kaca mobil itu beberapa kali dan memanggil nama wanita yang nampak begitu menyedihkan tersebut

Mendengar suara lain yang memanggil namanya , Kyungsoo mendongak dan sedikit lega saat melihat sosok Jongin datang dengan wajah khawatirnya . Dengan gemetar wanita itu membuka kunci pada pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Jongin membuka pintu mobil tersebut dengan kasar .

" Hiks .. hiks.. Jongin – ah "

Jongin tidak sanggup bertanya lebih jauh ketika tangis Kyungsoo sudah pecah lebih dulu di dalam dekapannya . Wanita itu menangis tersedu – sedu dan tidak ada hal lain yang mampu dilakukan oleh Jongin selain menenangkannya .

" A –aku takut " adu wanita itu " Aku hampir mati Jong " bisiknya lirih

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menikam dada Jongin saat itu juga . Dieratkannya pelukan itu pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo meski dia tau bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu salah . Bagaimanapun seharusnya suami wanita itu yang saat ini berada diposisi Jongin , menenangkan istrinya yang hampir saja menjemput maut . Bukan dia yang hanyalah lelaki asing . Tapi , apalagi yang bisa Jongin lakukan jika Kyungsoo bahkan menelfonnya dengan suara tangis yang mengkhawatirkan .

" Kita kerumah sakit ya ? " Jongin dapat merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam dekapannya

" Baiklah , kuantar pulang "

Kyungsoo enggan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan alasan bahwa dia disana akan sendirian , dan meminta lelaki asing seperti Jongin –karna mereka adalah dua orang dewasa dan tidak berstatus sebagai saudara- untuk menemaninya dirumah juga bukan ide yang bagus . Jadi sekarang wanita itu sedang berada dikediaman Jongin dan menempati salah satu kamar tamu yang ada disana .

" Mandilah , aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu "

Jongin menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan , membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya . Namun , bukannya menuruti perintah Jongin , Kyungsoo justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang _queen size_ tersebut , me _rileks_ kan tubuhnya dari kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya hingga wanita itu tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur .

 ***BaekB Present***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya . Tubuhnya terasa ngilu dibeberapa bagian akibat percintaan panas mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- yang berlangsung beberapa jam . Bau khas _sperma_ menjadi teman perempuan itu begitu ia membuka mata , ada rasa lengket yang memenuhi setiap inci tubuhnya .

Dilarikan pandangannya pada sisi ranjangnya , dan kosong . Chanyeol tidak ada disana . Meraba sebelah ranjangnya yang terasa dingin Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggalkannya cukup lama .

" Chanyeol " dipanggilnya pelan nama itu . Berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan sosok lelaki yang mengisi hatinya tersebut

" Chan – "

Ceklek!

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu utama yang terbuka . Ada sosok Chanyeol disana , yang sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan celana _denim_ nya .

" Kau darimana ? " tanya gadis itu

" Sedikit berbincang dengan petugas hotel " lelaki itu menjelaskan " Aku meminta rekomendasi tempat yang indah untuk dikunjungi "

" Dan hasilnya ? "

" Mandilah dulu , dan kita akan pergi kesana "

Chanyeol sudah akan meninggalkan Baekhyun , memberikan waktu bagi kekasihnya itu untuk membersihkan diri sementara dia akan mengambil segelas air untuk tenggorokannya yang kering .

" Chanyeolli , gendong ~ "

Astaga! Rengekan itu sanggup membuat Chanyeol berbalik badan dan melihat Baekhyun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan bibir mengerucut imut .

" _As your wish baby_ " lalu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah dalam gendongan _bridal_ nya . Keduanya tertawa kecil seperti tidak ada beban berat dipundak mereka

Para petugas hotel bilang , _Venice_ menyuguhkan banyak destinasi yang bisa dikunjungi oleh Chanyeol . Dan salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol mengajak mereka singgah ke Italia karna lelaki itu tau bahwa _Venice_ –yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari Italia- memiliki beberapa tempat yang bisa dikatakan ' romantis' . Hanya saja dia sedikit ragu tempat mana yang akan ia kunjungi bersama Baekhyun , mengingat dulu dia dengan Kyungsoo jarang melakukan liburan bersama . Sebenarnya lelaki itu bisa saja mencari informasi dari ponselnya , hanya saja bertanya langsung pada penduduknya akan lebih memuaskan daripada membaca penjelasan para _blogger_ tentang kota tersebut .

Maka , dengan mengendarai mobil yang disewa oleh Chanyeol , lelaki tampan itu mengendalikan mobil dibalik kemudi dengan sosok cantik Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya .

Angin sore menyapa keduanya , menerbangkan anak rambut Baekhyun dan membuat pesona gadis itu semakin menyilaukan mata .

Mereka menghabiskan satu jam untuk perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan . Mata keduanya sudah disuguhkan oleh keindahan salah satu destinasi wisata di Italia tersebut begitu Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya .

Banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi di kota tersebut , dan Chanyeol memilih _Canal Grande_ atau _Canalasso_ yang merupakan kanal utama dari seluruh kanal di _Venice_ . Kanal ini membentang mulai dari lembah sungai _San Marco_ hingga ke stasiun kereta _Santa Lucia_ . Disepanjang kanal terdapat sekitar 180 bengunan klasik yang telah dibangun sejak abad ke-13 hingga abad ke-15 .

Dari atas gondola yang mereka naiki Baekhyun sibuk memotret bangunan – bangunan klasik seperti _Palazzi Barbaro , Ca' Rezzonico_ -dan masih banyak lagi- dengan kamera yang dibawa gadis itu . Senyumnya mengembang cantik dengan wajah berbinar ketika melihat hasil jepretannya .

" Sayang , tidakkah kau ingin memotretku saja ? aku iri karna bangunan – bangunan itu lebih membuatmu tertarik daripada kekasihmu sendiri " Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam mendadak mengeluarkan protesnya . Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum canggung karna merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja dan asyik pada dunianya sendiri.

" Maaf Chan " gadis itu terkekeh kecil " Berposelah " Chanyeol menurut dan membuat pose sebaik mungkin ketika Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan kamera kearahnya . Menunggu beberapa detik hingga suara _klik_ terdengar .

" Lihat " Chanyeol mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Baekhyun , tidak tau bahwa kekasihnya tersebut diam – diam menahan tawa . Seperkian detik hingga dahi Chanyeol mengernyit dan bibirnya mengerucut . Yaampun , Baekhyun jarang sekali melihat lelaki itu bersikap demikian .

Apa yang ada dilayar kamera tersebut adalah foto seorang _gondolier_ –lelaki si pengemudi _gondola_ \- yang tepat berada di belakang Chanyeol .

" Dia tampan " komentar Baekhyun , seakan – akan memberi alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk memotret _gondolier_ tersebut daripada kekasihnya sendiri

Kedua mata Chanyeol menyipit kearah Baekhyun , lalu dia menoleh kebelakang pada seorang _gondolier_ yang memperhatikan kedua seolah – olah bertanya tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan karna dia tidak paham sama sekali bahasa yang digunakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol .

" Astaga –CHANYEOL !! " Baekhyun memekik ketika dengan tiba – tiba jari – jari Chanyeol menggelitik pinggangnya . Baekhyun tertawa hingga sudut matanya mengeluarkan air .

" Ini hukuman karna kau berani memotret lelaki lain " Chanyeol dengan gemas terus menggelitiki Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tertawa keras

" _Lui dice che sei bello_ (dia bilang kau tampan) " Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa Italia pada _gondolier_ yang memperhatikan keduanya . Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya tersenyum pada lelaki itu yang menatapnya .

" _Anche il tuo amante bellissimo signore_ (kekasih anda juga cantik tuan) "

Baekhyun semakin tidak paham mendegar ' _perang_ ' bahasa tersebut . Namun , gadis itu cukup terkejut ketika tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya , menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menatap _gondolier_ tersebut dengan tatapan tegas –seperti seorang lelaki yang melindungi wanitanya .

" _Non il mio amante ma mia moglie e abbiamo gi cinque figli_ (dia bukan kekasihku tetapi istriku dan kami sudah memiliki lima orang anak) "

Dari mata sipitnya Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki itu yang terkejut menatapnya . _Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan mereka_ , batin gadis itu.

" _Perdonami_ (maafkan aku) "

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas dan membiarkan _gondolier_ tersebut kembali menjalankan tugasnya .

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? "

" Pembicaraan lelaki "

Mereka turun dari _gondola_ dan mengucapkan terimakasih . Selanjutnya Chanyeol mengaitkan jemari mereka lalu mulai menyusuri jalanan sekitar . Mencari restoran terdekat untuk singgah dan menikmati makan malam .

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama – nama makanan yang mereka pesan . Semuanya terasa asing ditelinga Baekhyun kecuali _spaghetti_ saus tomat yang cukup familiar .

" Kau yakin memesan ini semua ? "

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika ia melihat berbagai hidangan diatas meja ; _Fettuccine alfredo , Linguine alle Vongole , Shrimp fra Diavolo_ –dan masih banyak lagi . Baekhyun rasa lidahnya akan tergigit karna nama makanan tersebut .Susah sekali .

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban " Makanlah , aku yakin kau akan suka "

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa dia akan cocok dengan makanan Italia karna bagaimanapun ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya di negara tersebut . Namun , setelah beberapa kali mencecap rasanya , Baekhyun fikir tidak ada yang salah dengan makanan eropa tersebut .

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati makan malam mereka . Lelaki itu beberapa kali ke Italia untuk urusan bisnis dan sedikit banyak sudah tau makanan apa yang setidaknya cocok dengan lidah orang asia sepertinya dan Baekhyun .

" Huh " Baekhyun terkejut ketika menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dimakanan _Veal Marsala_ yang ada dihadapannya . Ia arahkan garpunya untuk menyingkirkan benda yang terdapat diantara makanannya itu .

 _Benda itu berkilau , seperti ... cincin ?_

" Bagaimana bisa dimakanan in – "

" Baek , itu cincin untukmu "

" Huh? " Baekhyun mendongak , menatap lelaki itu tidak mengerti

Chanyeol terkekeh , mengambil sebuah tisu dan meletakkan cincin yang sempat disingkirkan Baekhyun itu diatasnya . Baekhyun masih terdiam memperhatikan cincin yang dipegang lelaki itu .

" Ini hadiah dariku "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol memasangkan cincin dengan hiasan berlian itu pada jari manisnya . Bahkan sekarang benda tersebut berkilau diantara jari – jari lentik Baekhyun dan terasa sangat pas disana . Dan Chanyeol lagi – lagi tertawa ketika melihat Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut .

" Aku tidak sedang melamarmu sayang , jadi jangan tegang seperti itu " gurau Chanyeol

Dan Baekhyun segera menubruk tubuh lelaki itu , memeluknya erat tanpa peduli pada bisik – bisik pengunjung yang membicarakan perbutannya .

" Terimakasih Chanyeolli "

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun , mengusap surai hitamnya yang sewangi bunga mawar " Sama – sama sayang . Aku senang kau menyukainya "

Mereka masih menikmati moment romantis tersebut , tidak peduli pada kaki Baekhyun yang terasa pegal karna harus merendahkan tubuhnya .

" Baekhyun –ie "

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan .

 ***BaekB Present***

Wanita itu masih menikmati mimpinya diatas ranjang . Wajahnya yang polos juga bibir hatinya yang mengerucut menjadi pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan . Disudut sofa Jongin duduk dengan pakaian santainya , dengan sabar menunggu Kyungsoo terbangun dan tanpa sadar menatap wajah cantik wanita itu cukup lama .

Ada perasaan lain yang Jongin rasakan . Dan tanpa dia sadari dirinya sudah seperti jatuh pada pesona wanita itu . Jongin tau ia salah karna sudah memiliki perasaan pada istri orang , sementara diluar sana masih banyak wanita lajang yang bisa ia jadikan kekasih .

Ceklek

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu dan mendapati putrinya yang berjalan mengendap dengan sebuah _paperbag_ ditangannya .

" Sudah pulang sekolah ? " tanya lelaki itu . Dia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan putrinya berada dirumah karna terlalu sibuk menunggu Kyungsoo di kamar tamu

Kyungri mengangguk " Aku dengar ada _eomma_ ada disini " lalu gadis itu menatap ayahnya tersebut " Paman bilang _eomma_ kecelakaan"

" Tidak sayang , _eomma_ -mu hanya nyaris saja kecelakaan "

" Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ sekarang dad ? "

Jongin tidak menjawab , melainkan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan dagunya seolah – olah menyuruh putri kecilnya itu untuk memastikannya sendiri .

Dengan langkah kecilnya Kyungri mendekati ranjang _queen size_ dimana Kyungsoo berbaring disana . Meletakkan _paperbag_ yang dibawanya diatas nakas .

" _Eomma_ , jangan sakit " itu adalah kalimat yang dibisikkan Kyungri pada sosok Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap . Tangan kecilnya menyentuh lembut pipi bulat wanita itu.

Kyungri masih betah mengusap pipi Kyungsoo ketika dibeberapa detik kemudian dahi wanita itu berkerut dan mulai menunjukkan tanda – tanda bahwa ia akan bangun.

" Eungghh "

Dikerjapkan kedua mata burung hantunya beberapa kali hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada orang lain disekitarnya .

" Eomma !! "

" Kyungri – ya "

Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat dan tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu terisak .

" _Eomma_ jangan sakit . _Eomma_ tidak papa kan ? bagaimana kalau Kyungri panggilkan Dokter Kim ? "

" _Eomma_ -mu sudah diperiksa sayang " dari tempat duduknya Jongin menyahut . Dia memang sepat memanggil Dokter Kim -dokter keluarga mereka- untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo ketika wanita itu terlelap.

Dan seperti mengingat sesuatu Kyungri segera beringsut mengambil _paperbag_ yang sempat ia letakkan diatas nakas.

" _Eomma_ , Kyungri ada _cake_ " gadis kecil itu menunjukkan sekotak kue yang dihias dengan pita merah muda . Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit .

" Kyungri membuatnya sendiri ? " dia tentu tidak bodoh untuk melihat hiasan khas anak – anak yang berada diatas kue tersebut

Kepala Kyungri mengangguk lucu " _Eomma_ harus mencobanya "

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan sudah akan membuka pita di kotak kue tersebut sebelum ada tangan lain yang menahannya . Keduanya kompak mendongak dan melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka .

" Kau belum minum obat " peringat Jongin " Aku akan mengambil bubur dan obatmu , lalu kau baru boleh memakan kue yang dibawa Kyungri "

Dan tanpa sadar bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut .

 _Astaga !! Kenapa imut sekali_ , Jongin membatin gemas .

 ***BaekB Present***

Itu adalah Nam Joohyuk , salah satu teman Baekhyun ketika gadis itu berada di bangku _Universitas_ . Fakta yang paling membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main adalah karna lelaki itu yang terang – terangan mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih Baekhyun . Tolong catat baik – baik . **Mantan kekasih Byun Baekhyun**.

" Kau semakin cantik Baek "

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya . Dia sejujurnya tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Joohyuk . Baekhyun bahkan terkejut ketika tau bahwa lelaki itu mengembangkan bisnisnya di Negara ber ibukota Roma tersebut . Sayangnya , Baekhyun cukup tau bahwa ada _atmosfir_ aneh yang hadir diantara mereka bertiga .

" Aku jadi ingat bahwa dulu orang – orang begitu iri melihat kita bersama "

Diam – diam Chanyeol mendengus .

" Oh " Baekhyun menjawab seadanya " Kau kesini sendirian ? "

Joohyuk mengangguk " Tadinya kufikir kau juga sendirian sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan waktu diatas _gondola_ "

Kedua mata Chanyeol berkedut kesal . Laki – laki ini kenapa seperti tidak punya harga diri dan terus saja melontarkan gencaran senjata untuk menggoda Baekhyun –nya .

" Ah , tapi kamu berdua sudah naik gondola " Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum kecil

" Berapa – "

" Sayang , bisa kita pulang ? sepertinya aku tidak enak badan " Chanyeol berhasil memotong ucapan Joohyuk dengan kalimatnya . Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang nampak begitu khawatir sementara lelaki bermarga Nam itu menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

" Maafkan aku Joohyuk – ah , kami harus kembali ke hotel "

Joohyuk tersenyum maklum " Tentu , berhati – hatilah . Semoga kekasihmu cepat sembuh "

Baekhyun melambai kearah lelaki itu ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeretnya untuk pergi . Ditatapnya punggung dua anak adam tersebut dalam diam seperti mengingat sesuatu .

" Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu " gumam Joohyuk lirih

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk berjalan semakin jauh diantara perkotaan _Venice_ . Dan dari wajahnya pun Chanyeol tidak nampak kesakitan sama sekali .

" Sakitku sudah sembuh Baek " Chanyeol seolah – olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun

" Secepat itu ? "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun . Tangannya menuntun Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya melewati gang – gang sempit yang ada di sekitar _Venice_ , hingga kini keduanya berhenti disalah satu gang yang cukup sepi .

Baekhyun mendadak merinding.

" C –chan , ini gelap " dicengkramnya ujung jaket lelakinya itu dengan erat

" Tenang _baby_ "

Lalu baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bersandar ditembok sementara tubuh besar Chanyeol menghimpitnya .

" Aku cemburu "

" Huh ? " dalam kegelapan malam Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tidak mengerti

" Aku cemburu " Chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya " Dengan lelaki bernama Joohyuk itu "

Dan diluar dugaan Chanyeol , Baekhyun justru tertawa keras seolah – olah apa yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu adalah sebuah lelucon .

" Aku serius sayang "

" Baiklah . Tapi , kenapa ? kau tau Chan aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan cemburu "

" Kalian adalah mantan kekasih . Dan aku cukup tau bahwa Joohyuk masih memiliki perasaan padamu "

" Tidak Chan "

" Dia ya ! " tanpa sadar nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf . Chanyeol tidak suka saat Baekhyun seperti membela lelaki itu " Aku lelaki Baek dan aku tau seperti apa tatapan seorang lelaki yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya "

" Kau hanya salah paham Yeol "

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh lelaki itu saat melihat mata berkaca – kaca milik Baekhyun .

" Sudahlah , aku lelah "

Lalu Chanyeol pergi begitu saja , menggagalkan niat awalnya yang ingin mencium Baekhyun . Nyatanya perdebatan mereka cukup membuat lelaki itu memiliki mood yang buruk . Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar punggung lebar Chanyeol , dan merasa begitu bersalah karna liburan yang seharusnya diisi dengan hal – hal romantis justru berakhir buruk .

Getar diponselnya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah . Ada panggilan dari kontak istrinya . Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang , Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri seraya menundukkan kepalanya di dalam gang . Diputuskannya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut .

" Hallo sayang "

 _" Chanyeol – ah , bisakah kau pulang sekarang ? "_

" Apakah ada hal penting ? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan mimik wajah serius , karna istrinya itu tidak mungkin menyuruhnya jauh – jauh pulang ke Korea jika bukan karna hal penting

Disebrang sana Kyungsoo mengangguk meski sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya " _Aku barusaja menabrak pembatas jalan_ "

Raut wajah Chanyeol nampak terkejut " Apa ? lalu dimana kau sekarang ? kau baik – baik saja kan ? "

Helaan nafas tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol " _Aku baik – baik saja Chan . Hanya saja aku membutuhkanmu disini_ " ada jeda selama beberapa detik " _Please_.. "

" Ya sayang , aku akan pulang "

Lalu Chanyeol segera mengurai langkah lebar pergi dari sana . Melupakan Baekhyun yang masih ia tinggalkan di dalam gang .

Sementara itu Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia harus mengalah pada Chanyeol . Ego lelaki itu besar dan mau tidak mau dalam sebuah hubungan harus ada salah satu yang mengalah , dan Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak itu . Perempuan itu sudah berjalan keluar dari gang dan bersiap untuk memanggil nama kekasihnya ketika ternyata dia justru tidak menemukan siapapun . Hanya ada beberapa pasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu disana dan dia tidak menemukan sosok tinggi Chanyeol diantara mereka .

" Chanyeol " panggil Baekhyun , mencoba mencari sosok Chanyeol . Mungkin saja lelaki itu sedang berlaku usil padanya

" Chan " tapi tidak ada apapun . Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun

" Park Chanyeol !! "

Dan Baekhyun mulai panik . Dia tidak begitu mengenal negara Italia dan lebih buruk lagi karna Baekhyun tidak mengenal bahasa mereka .

" Hiks .. hiks.. "

Hanya tangis itu yang mampu menjadi teman Baekhyun ditengah – tengah kepanikannya .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Diketik dari kemarin sambil sesekali ditinggal _fangirling_ wkwk . Alhasil baru kelar dan baru sempet _post_ .

Terimakasih untuk review nya :)

Setelah ini mau lanjut fanfiction yang mana ? /sok – sok nawarin ini HAHA/


	6. chapter 6

**Ring #6**

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu . Dia memang segera pergi ke salah satu bandara di Italia dan mengambil penerbangan ke Korea malam itu juga . Namun , sebelum itu dia telah menelfon Taylor –salah satu bawahannya- untuk mengambil penerbangan ke Italia dan menjemput Baekhyun yang ia tinggalkan di _Venice_ .

Chanyeol cukup menyadari bahwa dia kekanakan karna telah melebih – lebihkan masalah kecil perihal Joohyuk yang sepertinya masih menyukai perempuan itu . Dan mungkin setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo , Chanyeol akan menemui Baekhyun lalu meminta maaf pada wanita itu .

" Ini , minumlah "

Adalah Baekhyun yang berakhir di apartemen milik Joohyuk . Sebuah kebetulan karna Joohyuk menemukannya yang sedang menangis di area _Venice_ karna tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol . Lelaki itu segera membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen yang ia beli di daerah dekat _Venice_ meski gadis itu beberapa kali menolak .

" Joohyuk – ah , terimakasih " ucap Baekhyun seraya menerima secangkir coklat panas pemberian lelaki itu

Joohyuk mengangguk , mengambil duduk ditepi ranjang dekat Baekhyun . Keduanya sama – sama menikmati pemandangan malam kota _Venice_ yang berhias gedung – gedung pencakar langit juga lampu – lampu kota .

" Baek "

" Ya ? "

" Apakah kau percaya padaku ? "

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu yang juga menatapnya " Tentang ? "

" Bahwa aku pernah melihat Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita diacara salah satu kolegaku "

Baekhyun terdiam , sedikit terkejut atas ucapan mantan kekasihnya itu .

" Aku tau pasti sulit bagimu untuk percaya padaku " lelaki itu berujar " Istirahatlah , besok setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku , kita cari alamat hotelmu "

Lalu Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki itu berlalu dari hadapannya . Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun memikirkan tentang pembicaraan mereka . Benarkah Chanyeol sudah memiliki wanita lain ? atau kemungkinan buruknya wanita itu adalah istrinya ? Baekhyun mendadak khawatir tentang hubungan mereka yang berakhir buruk karna sebuah pertengkaran . Dia tidak pernah ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol , sesulit apapun badai menghantam hubungan mereka .

Dan dalam tidur malamnya , Baekhyun menyelipkan doa untuk hubungan mereka . Tanpa tau bahwa malam itu Joohyuk diam - diam menyelinap masuk dan memperhatikannya.

 ***BaekB Present***

" Dia Kim Jongin , ayah dari Kyungri " Kyungsoo menjelaskan begitu mereka sampai di rumah . Wanita itu hanya tidak ingin kalau suaminya itu cemburu dan menganggap bahwa ia dan Jongin memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus .

" Aku tau "

Tapi , diluar dugaan Kyungsoo , Chanyeol justru menanggapinya dengan santai dan mulai menggiring wanitanya itu ke kamar mereka " Istirahatlah " ujarnya

" Kau tidak cemburu ? "

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya . Dan mendadak dia juga bertanya – tanya kenapa dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti marah atau apapun itu pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin sementara dia dan Baekhyun bahkan berakhir dengan bertengkar hanya karna lelaki bernama Joohyuk yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih Baekhyun . _Ini gila !_

" Dia lelaki yang menolongmu sayang . Dan akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku cemburu pada kalian " pada akhirnya jawaban itu yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham

" Tidurlah " ditariknya selimut itu sebatas dada Kyungsoo dan menghadiahkan satu kecupan dikening istrinya . Chanyeol sudah akan meninggalkan wanita itu ketika dirasakan tarikan pada ujung kemejanya .

" Temani aku "

Chanyeol tersenyum , segera melepas sandal rumahannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong sebelah Kyungsoo . Wanita itu segera mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mereka berakhir berpelukan , seperti tidak memperdulikan bahwa akan ada satu orang lain yang terluka karna mereka . Terutama karna kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol .

" Aku mencintaimu "

Chanyeol tidak membalas ungkapan cinta istrinya itu . Sebaliknya lelaki itu mencium surai hitam Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya pelan .

" Jangan terluka lagi sayang . Aku sangat khawatir "

Dalam pelukannya Kyungsoo mengangguk .

 ***BaekB Present***

Matahari sudah naik keperaduan dan Baekhyun masih terlelap diatas ranjang selembut bulu angsa , dengan selimut putih yang masih terjaga melindunginya dari hawa dingin di pagi hari . Diujung kamar tersebut ada sosok Joohyuk yang duduk diatas sofa dengan atensi kedua matanya yang fokus terhadap Baekhyun . Lelaki itu terjaga hampir semalaman hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada mimpi buruk yang dengan kurang ajar akan datang pada tidur lelap mantan kekasihnya tersebut .

" C – chan "

Bibir itu bergumam lirih dengan kedua alis yang berkerut . Joohyuk segera mengurai langkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh kening si mungil .

" C – chan , a –aku "

Rintihan itu masih terdengar , lengkap dengan tangan Baekhyun yang akan menggapai sesuatu membuat Joohyuk segera menyerahkan tangannya yang berakhir digenggam oleh perempuan itu .

" Baek , kau mimpi buruk ? "

Seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Joohyuk , Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan besar lelaki itu .

" A –aku takut "

Peluh sebesar biji jagung itu menghiasi kening Baekhyun , membuat Joohyuk segera mengusapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain .

" Jangan takut Baek , aku bersamamu " gumam lelaki itu

Dan seperti sebuah mantra , Baekhyun nampak jauh lebih tenang , membuat Joohyuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis . Lelaki itu tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun . Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi . Dan seolah mendapatkan alarm , Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya terkejut .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? "

Joohyuk terkejut bukan main . Lelaki itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan perempuan itu segera bangun dari tidurnya , memandang mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya .

" A – aku "

Baekhyun menangkap nada gugup itu dengan sedikit ragu " Kau tidak berniat menciumku kan ? " pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun

" Aku hanya men – "

" Joohyuk " Baekhyun memotong ucapan lelaki itu , mengganggam tangan besar mantan kekasihnya tersebut " Aku tau kita pernah memiliki hubungan , tapi semua itu sudah berakhir dan terkubur dalam masa laluku . Aku menghargaimu sebagai mantan kekasihku . Tapi , tolong , aku sudah memiliki Chanyeol sekarang . Aku tidak ingin hubungan diantara kita memburuk hanya karna perasaan di masa lalu "

Joohyuk terdiam , lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan serius . Hatinya sedikit tercubit ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya , dan dia hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu perempuan itu . Semuanya telah berbeda sekarang dan sudah seharusnya Joohyuk tidak terjebak dengan masa lalu mereka , tidak peduli apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun ataupun tidak . Seharusnya dia bisa berlaku dewasa seperti Baekhyun saat ini .

" Maaf " lelaki itu berujar " Aku membuatmu dan Chanyeol bertengkar ya ? "

Baekhyun tersenyum , terlihat begitu cantik dimata Joohyuk " Hanya salah paham . Aku yakin Chanyeol akan mengerti "

" Bo –boleh aku menciummu ? untuk yang terakhir kalinya "

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan permintaan itu . Perempuan itu sedikit ragu , namun ketika melihat tatapan sedih Joohyuk dia kalah lagi .

" Baiklah . Tapi .. " ia menggigit bibir bawah ragu " Bolehkah aku tidak membalasnya ? "

Joohyuk tidak menjawab apapun . Lelaki itu segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dal kedua telapak tangan besarnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka . Tidak ada lumatan kasar ataupun terburu – buru karna yang ada hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan sebagai bentuk ungkapan perpisahan . Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak membalas ciuman mantan kekasihnya itu . Dia membiarkan Joohyuk menguasai ciuman mereka karna jika sekali saja Baekhyun membalas ciuman lelaki itu , maka akan terlihat seperti ia memberi harapan lagi pada Joohyuk .

Ciuman itu selesai dimenit ke lima dan sisa saliva menetes melewati dagu Baekhyun . Bibir perempuan itu cukup bengkak dan itu adalah hasil perbuatan Joohyuk .

" Baekhyun , terimakasih karna sudah pernah menjadi bagian hidupku "

Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Berhenti mengikutiku !! "

Baekhyun berteriak kesal pada laki – laki berbadan besar dibelakangnya itu . Seingatnya dia bernama Taylor dan merupakan salah satu pegawai Chanyeol yang dikirim lelaki itu untuk menjemputnya . Entah bagaimana Taylor bisa tau bahwa dia sedang berada di apartemen milik Joohyuk dan dengan segala kalimat otoriternya itu mengatakan bahwa hari itu juga Baekhyun akan mengambil penerbangan ke Korea .

" Mobil jemputan disebelah sana nona "

Baekhyun yang sudah menyentuh mobil sedan hitam -entah milik siapa-itu mengerang sebal , membanting pintu mobil hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang cukup mengejutkan beberapa orang .

" Aku tau !! " dia memekik kesal dan segera berlalu menuju mobil yang ditunjuk oleh Taylor . Dan diam – diam lelaki itu mentertawakan tingkah konyol Baekhyun .

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup kencang oleh Baekhyun . Perempuan itu mendadak kesal karna sikap otoriter Taylor , atau mungkin lebih kesal lagi karna lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada di Korea sejak kemarin .

" Hai sayang "

" Oh –ASTAGA !! "

Baekhyun memegang jantungnya karna terlalu terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya . Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang menjemputnya saat ini dibandara benar – benar Chanyeol dan bukan hanya halusinasinya .

" Aku bukan hantu " gurau Chanyeol ketika melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah perempuan itu

DUGH!

" Akh ! "

Bukan sebuah pelukan ataupun ciuman kerinduan yang didapatkan oleh Chanyeol , melainkan sebuah pukulan dari tas kecil yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun . Lelaki itu mengaduh karna kali ini kepalanya menjadi sasaran amukan wanita itu .

" Bagaimana bisa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di _Venice_ hah !! Kau fikir aku sudah lima tahun tinggal sana !! Aku menangis seperti orang gila karna mencarimu _hikss_ .. _hksss_ . Kau jahat Park Chanyeol !! "

Chanyeol yang semula ingin menggoda kekasihnya tersebut mendadak khawatir ketika melihat tangisan Baekhyun . Ia tau bahwa dirinya sudah keterlaluan dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dinegara orang . Luhan pasti akan semakin membencinya ketika tau bahwa sahabat kesayangannya itu telah dibuat menangis oleh lelaki sepertinya .

" Maafkan aku hmm " ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun kepelukannya . Mengusap surai hitam itu dan mengecupnya beberapa kali .

" Ada masalah kantor yang membuatku harus pulang saat itu juga . Dan suasana buruk diantara kita membuatku lupa segalanya . Maafkan aku Baekhyun "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun , tapi dekapannya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol semakin erat .

" Jangan menangis sayang "

" Jangan mengulanginya lagi "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan mereka . Ditangkupnya wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir mungil yang menggodanya itu .

Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman hingga tidak sadar bahwa Taylor masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah terkejut . Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil lalu membawa mobil tersebut membelah jalanan yang padat .

.

.

.

" Chanyeol , sebenarnya ada apa ? "

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab apapun dan tetap menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya . Perempuan itu penasaran setengah mati karna Chanyeol bilang dia memiliki kejutan yang disiapkannya di apartemen gadis itu .

" Buka matamu sekarang "

Kedua mata sipit itu mengerjap beberapa kali demi menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya . Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit beberapa saat hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia nampak terkejut dan _refleks_ menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan .

" C –chanyeol , kau yang menyiapkan semua ini ? "

" Kuharap ini cukup untuk mengganti liburan kita yang gagal di Italia "

Apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun adalah dekorasi apartemennya yang sedikit berubah . Ada bunga – bunga segar _baby's_ _breath_ yang dimasukkan kedalam _vas_ kecil lalu ditata dibeberapa tempat . Juga , ada beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka berdua yang Chanyeol cetak lalu digantung lelaki itu di dinding . Lalu , ketika Baekhyun membawa langkahnya keruang tengah , perempuan itu melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar juga kotak dengan pita merah yang menghiasinya .

" Yang kudengar dari Luhan kau menyukai bunga _baby's breath_ dan mawar " ujar Chanyeol " Dan sejujurnya masih ada satu lagi kejutan yang kusiapkan "

Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki itu " Lagi ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk " Tapi , kau bisa membuka kadomu dulu " lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kado dan mawar yang sudah ia siapkan lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun segera membuka kado tersebut karna dia begitu penasaran tentang apa yang sudah disiapkan lelaki itu . Ada sebuah sepatu putih yang kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat itu adalah produk terbaru dari _brand_ ternama _gucci_ .

" Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku berlebihan . Tapi , itu adalah sepatu _couple_ "

Baekhyun ingin tertawa geli karna bagaimanapun mereka bukanlah pasangan remaja yang suka menunjukkan kemesraan di tempat umum dengan memakai barang _couple_ . Namun , ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit meringis malu membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan segera memeluk kekasih tingginya tersebut .

" Aww .. kekasihku romantis sekali "

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya . Dia tidak tau apakah itu pujian atau justru ejekan dari perempuan itu .

" Ayo , kita lihat kejutanmu yang lain "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju balkon apartemen . Pintu kaca tersebut dibuka dan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah beberapa barang yang di perlukan saat melakukan pesta _berbeque_ .

" Pesta _berbeque_ disiang hari ? " tanya perempuan itu

Chanyeol menggeleng " Seharian ini aku milikmu . Kita akan pesta berbeque nanti malam dan kau akan terkejut melihat keahlian kekasihmu ini dalam memanggang daging "

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar nada percaya diri dari Chanyeol . Namun , dia tetap memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat , menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol .

" Terimakasih "

" _Anything for you babe_ "

 ***BaekB Present***

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya . Menggeliatkan tubuhnya , Kyungsoo menyentuh tempat suaminya berbaring bersamanya dan menemukan bahwa tempat itu kosong dan terasa begitu dingin . Menandakan bahwa seseorang yang dia cari telah meninggalkan tempat itu cukup lama .

" Chanyeol " panggil wanita itu . Berharap dapat menemukan Chanyeol kalau saja lelaki itu masih ada di area tempat tinggal mereka

Disibakkan selimut yang dikenakannya lalu mulai mengurai langkah untuk mencari sosok suaminya tersebut . Kamar mandi , dapur , ruang kerja dan bahkan taman belakang sudah ia datangi dan tetap tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana .

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan wanita itu dan ia segera mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi lelaki itu . Nada dering telfon milik Chanyeol yang sudah dihafal oleh Kyungsoo terdengar memenuhi seisi rumah membuat wanita itu menghela nafas.

Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya.

Dimatikannya sambungan telfon tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menelfon Jongdae yang merupakan sekertaris suaminya . Nada tunggu nenememani Kyungsoo hingga di detik kelima panggilan tersebut diangkat oleh si empunya.

" Hallo Jongdae – ya , apakah Chanyeol dikantor "

" Ah , begitu ya . Baiklah , terimakasih "

Sambungan telfon dimatikan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi memikirkan dimana suaminya sekarang . Kenapa lelaki itu meninggalkannya ketika bahkan Kyungsoo masih begitu membutuhkannya .

 _Bukankah dia di Italia ? aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun dan tidak melihatnya datang ke kantor ._

 ***BaekB Present***

" Sayang , apa yang kau fikirkan ? "

Luhan terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan Sehun pada tangannya . Perempuan itu mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir .

" Hanya sedikit kelelahan "

Sehun menghela nafas . Dia mendadak bersalah karna membujuk kekasihnya tersebut agar membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan Chanyeol ke Italia . Dan sekarang kekasih cantiknya tersebut harus kelelahan karna meng _handle_ urusan butik sendirian .

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi tak enak dari Sehun segera menyentuh balik tangan lelaki itu .

" Hei , aku tidak papa . Akhir – akhir ini butik hanya sedikit lebih ramai " perempuan itu menenangkan " Lagipula besok Baekhyun sudah kembali bekerja "

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat " Mereka sudah pulang ? "

" Seharusnya seperti itu " lalu tiba – tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu " Aku akan mencoba melakukan _video call_ dengannya "

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun .

Butuh beberapa menit hingga panggilan itu diangkat oleh Baekhyun . Suara gemrisik terdengar dari sebrang sana .

" Hai Lu "

Luhan tidak menjawab sapaan Baekhyun . Kedua matanya justru memicing demi memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang hanya tertutupi selimut sebatas dada . Luhan tidak akan memperhatikannya sampai se _detail_ itu jika saja tanda keunguan yang ada disekitar leher Baekhyun tidak tertangkap oleh kedua matanya .

" Baek "

" Hmmm , kenapa ? kau pasti merindukanku ? " gurau perempuan itu dari sebrang sana . Sesekali membenarkan letak selimutnya yang hampir melorot .

" Baek , k –kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol ? " tanya Luhan sedikit ragu

Dari seberang sana Baekhyun nampak terkejut atas pertanyaan Luhan . Nyaris saja ia melepaskan pegangan ponselnya . Baekhyun melirik penampilannya sebentar dan mengigit bibir . Dia takut kalau Luhan akan semakin mengamuk karna Baekhyun tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dari seorang lelaki yang bahkan masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya , bukan suaminya .

Dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Luhan mendadak geram bukan main .

" BAEKHYUN !! AKU BICARA DENGANMU !! "

Teriakan Luhan cukup kencang hingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh ketempatnya , juga mengejutkan Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan .

" Hey Lu , ada apa ? " Sehun bertanya dengan pelan

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut dan tetap menatap tajam Baekhyun dari layar ponselnya .

" Lu , aku bisa jelaskan semuanya "

" Kau mau menjelaskan kalau kau sudah termakan rayuan Chanyeol , iya ? "

" Tidak sep – "

" Kita bicara nanti Baek . Aku lelah "

Lalu Luhan segera menutup panggilan _video_ _call_ tersebut . Dia benar – benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun –yang tanpa diucapkan- sudah menjelaskan semuanya . Luhan tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memberikan apa yang seharusnya ia jaga kepada seorang lelaki yang bahkan masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya bukan suami sah nya .

" Baekhyun gila ! "

" Sayang , ada apa ? " Sehun masih tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan perempuan itu marah - marah

Luhan segera menatap Sehun dengan tajam " Baekhyun sudah tidur dengan Chanyeol " lalu Sehun melihat kekasihnya itu memijit pelipisnya pelan " Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun hamil " ujarnya frustasi

" Chanyeol _sunbae_ lelaki yang baik " Sehun mencoba menenangkan dengan menyentuh lengan kekasihnya tersebut

" Kau tidak pernah tau seseorang Sehun – ah . Kalian hanya berstatus sebagai _sunbae_ _hoobae_ , bukan teman dekat ataupun saudara "

Dan Sehun yang merasa kalah dengan argumen Luhan hanya terdiam .

" Kau mau aku mencari tau tentang Chanyeol _sunbae_ ? "

Luhan segera menatap Sehun " Bisakah ? " tanyanya dengan ragu

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil " Baekhyun sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri . Dan sama sepertimu , aku juga tidak ingin siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun "

 ***BaekB Present***

" Baek , aku su –hei , kau kenapa ? "

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis diatas ranjang mereka .

" Kau sakit ? apakah aku terlalu kasar ? "

Pertanyaan Chanyeol merujuk pada percintaan mereka yang baru selesai sekitar setengah jam lalu . Chanyeol akui dia memang bukan tipikal orang yang dapat menahan gairahnya , apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun . Namun , gelengan dari wanita itu membuat dahi Chanyeol mengernyit .

" Lu –luhan marah hiks .. "

" Marah ? Kenapa ? "

" Dia tau a –aku –kita bercinta "

Chanyeol segera faham . Opsi pertama adalah Luhan takut jika sahabat tercintanya itu hamil , lalu opsi kedua karena Luhan belum mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya . Namun , untuk opsi pertama Chanyeol rasa tidak akan terjadi karna yang dia ingat mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- bercinta bukan saat masa subur Baekhyun .

Lelaki itu segera menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya , diusapnya punggung polos tersebut dengan lembut demi meredakan tangis wanitanya .

" Aku akan berbicara pada Luhan nanti "

" A –aku takut hiks .. "

" Ada aku " lalu dilepasnya pelukan tersebut dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun " Sekarang mandilah . Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas "

Baekhyun mengangguk . Perempuan itu sudah akan bergerak dari tempatnya , namun sesuatu yang perih di daerah kewanitaannya membuat Baekhyun meringis .

" Tidak bisa berjalan ? " goda lelaki itu

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya .

" Butuh bantuan ? mau kugendong ? "

Baekhyun mendengus " Aku tidak yakin kau hanya akan menggendongku ke kamar mandi " kedua mata sipit itu memicing curiga

" Ya baguslah kalau kau mengerti Baek "

" CHANYEOLLLLLLL ~ "

Astaga !!! Chanyeol ingin memakan wanita ini .

" Janji hanya akan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi "

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah " Baiklah "

.

.

.

Chanyeol , _apron_ dan panggangan _berbeque_ adalah perpaduan yang pas . Lelaki itu nampak seperti suami idaman para wanita dengan kelihaiannya dalam memanggang daging . Baekhyun hanya menunggu diatas kursi karna lelaki itu bilang dia akan membuat kekasihnya tersebut terpesona malam ini , atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun juga tidak bisa membantu apapun karna untuk berjalan saja dia kesulitan .

Chanyeol benar – benar menjadikan Baekhyun seorang ratu malam itu karna dia bahkan mengambilkan wanita itu minum ketika Baekhyun mengatakan haus , juga memenuhi piring Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam makanan yang ia masak seolah – olah tidak membiarkan kekasihnya tersebut kelaparan . Sementara Baekhyun sendiri begitu menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol dan melupakan kesedihannya terhadap kemarahan Luhan .

" Chanyeol " panggil Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang sedang mengganti musik pada ponsel Baekhyun menoleh pada wanita itu .

" Terimakasih "

Lelaki itu tersenyum lantas mengurai langkah mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok dihadapan wanita itu . Kedua tangan mungilnya Chanyeol genggam sementara tatapan cinta itu tidak pernah sirna .

" Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih " ujar lelaki itu membuat dahi Baekhyun mengernyit " Terimakasih karna sudah mau menerimaku . Terimakasih karna sudah mencintaiku . Dan terimakasih karna sudah hadir dihidupku "

Hanya kalimat sederhana . Diiringi lagu romansa _Say You Wont Let Go_ milik James Arthur , kedua pipi Baekhyun merona . Dibalasnya genggaman tangan milik Chanyeol sebelum dengan berani wanita itu merunduk dan mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol . Cahaya remang bulan yang mengintip malu – malu menjadi penerangan diantara dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut .

" Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol – ah "

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya , melepas ganggaman tangan Baekhyun dan beralih mengusap pipi putih perempuan itu yang masih merona .

" Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun "

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Baekhyun . Dia tidak bisa lagi lepas dari gadis itu . Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tau seperti apa akhir dari kisah cinta mereka yang dilandasi dari kebohongannya .

 ***BaekB Present***

Getar ponsel diatas meja itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menenggak segelas _wine_ di dapur . Dengan kepala yang sedikit pening , wanita itu meraih ponselnya yang berkedip beberapa kali tak jauh darinya .

Nama Lee Taeyong memenuhi layar ponsel wanita itu sebagai si pemanggil . Digesernya tombol hijau di ponselnya hingga suara berat lelaki dari sebrang sana terdengar ditelinganya .

 _" Selamat malam Nona Do "_

" Hmmm "

 _" Maaf mengganggu anda . Tapi , saya sudah menemukan lokasi dimana pesan itu dikirim "_

Tubuh Kyungsoo otomatis menegak . Wanita itu dapat merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya mendadak tidak normal . Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tidak menemui hasil yang buruk .

Kyungsoo yang siang tadi mencari keberadaan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melirik ponsel laki – laki itu yang ditinggalkan dimeja ruang tengah . Tidak bermaksud untuk curiga , namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo mendadak merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedikit banyak telah berubah . Dan pesan masuk -yang entah dari siapa- tempo hari menjadi keputusan Kyungsoo untuk meminta Taeyong –salah satu anak buahnya- menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada suaminya tersebut .

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu .

" Bisa tolong kirimkan aku lokasinya sekarang ? "

 _" Tentu nona "_

 **To Be Continue**

Jeng jeng jeng .. Hmmm , mencium bau – bau gonjang – ganjing rumah tangga ini wkwkwk

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpaaaa !!!!


	7. chapter 7a

**Ring #7a**

.

.

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memandang rumah dihadapannya bergantian dengan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya yang menampilkan sebuah alamat . Dahinya berkerut bingung karna alamat yang dikirimkan oleh Taeyong merupakan kediaman milik Kim Jongin . _Lelaki itu tidak salah kan ?_ pikir Kyungsoo

" Kyungsoo "

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil . Melihat dari penampilannya sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja pulang bekerja .

" Ada apa ? kau mencari Kyungri ? " tanya lelaki itu

Kyungsoo menggeleng " A –aku hanya ah –tidak lupakan saja "

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti " Mau masuk kedalam ? "

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak . Tujuannya datang kesini adalah untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah mengirim pesan pada ponsel suaminya . Namun , apa yang ia lihat adalah rumah Kim Jongin dan dari yang Kyungsoo tau Taeyong cukup handal dalam menyelediki sesuatu . Jadi , mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Jongin nanti barangkali lelaki itu dapat memberinya perunjuk .

" Baiklah "

Jongin tersenyum , memberi kode pada supirnya agar meninggalkannya sementara lelaki itu kini memimpin jalan di depan Kyungsoo . Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga Jongin teringat sesuatu dan lelaki itu otomatis berbalik , tanpa tau bahwa Kyungsoo berada tepat di belakangnya .

Dugh!

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika merasakan benturan pada keningnya , sementara hidungnya tanpa sengaja mencium aroma parfum Jongin yang sudah bercampur dengan kringat maskulin milik lelaki itu . Jongin sendiri ikut terdiam ketika mendapati tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya , sementara tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup kencang .

" _Daddy_ !! "

Kyungsoo sontak segera menjauh dari Jongin ketika suara teriakan Kyungri mengejutkannya . Sayangnya dia tidak berhati – hati hingga dirinya nyaris saja jatuh mencium tanah kalau saja Jongin tidak segera memegangi lengannya .

" Kyung , hati – hati " ujar lelaki itu

" Awwww .. manisnya "

Keduanya seketika menoleh kearah seorang gadis kecil yang bersandar pada pintu gerbang . Menatap Kyungsoo beserta Jongin dengan senyum menggoda khas anak kecil . Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah , pun begitu dengan Jongin yang segere melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu wanita dihadapannya tersebut sudah berdiri dengan benar .

" Hai Kyungri " sapa Kyungsoo demi menghilangkan rasa canggungnya

Sayangnya Kyungri tidak mendengarkan sapaan dari Kyungsoo karna ekor matanya sudah lebih dulu fokus pada wajah memerah wanita itu .

" _Eomma_ kenapa ? kenapa wajah _eomma_ memerah ? " tanyanya polos

Jongin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu , demi membuktikan ucapan putrinya .

" Kyungri benar , wajahmu memerah . Kenapa ? kau masih sakit ? " tanya lelaki itu , dan sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas " Itulah yang aku fikirkan sejak tadi . Memangnya kau sudah merasa lebih baik hingga bisa tiba disini ? dan dimana suamimu itu , kenapa kau berangkat sendiri Kyung ? "

Kedua mata Kyungsoo mengedip polos . Ini adalah kali pertama dia mengetahui sisi lain dari Jongin yang ternyata sangat cerewet .

" Kau begitu cerewet " komentar wanita itu tanpa sadar

Jongin terdiam sebelum kemudian dia meringis karna merasa begitu malu " Maafkan aku . Kurasa aku terlalu ber – "

" Tidak papa " potong Kyungsoo , menyematkan senyum manis yang begitu disukai oleh Jongin akhir – akhir ini " Aku suka saat seseorang khawatir padaku " ujarnya dengan senyum sendu . Dan itu ditangkap oleh Jongin

" Ada apa ? terjadi sesuatu ? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk .

" Baiklah , kita masuk kedalam dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya "

Lalu keduanya segera mengurai langkah memasuki halaman rumah Jongin , mengabaikan sosok Kyungri yang masih bersandar pada pintu gerbang .

" _Heol_ , aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang dewasa "

.

.

.

.

" Ini, minumlah "

Jongin meletakkan segelas _orange juice_ dihadapan Kyungsoo . Dirinya sudah berganti dengan kaos polo putih dan celana pendek yang membuat penampilannya begitu santai .

" _Daddy_ tidak membuatkan untuk Kyungri ? " tanya putrinya itu dengan polos . Gadis itu sedang bergelayut manja dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo . Dan wanita itu yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungri mendadak terkekeh .

" Baiklah _princess_ "

Lalu sosok Jongin berlalu ke dapur , mengambil sekotak _banana_ _milkshake_ favorit putrinya .

" _Thanks_ _dad_ "

Jongin mengangguk , mengusap surai hitamnya sebelum mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo .

" Mau bercerita sekarang ? "

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu sebelum kemudian mengangguk . Bibirnya mulai menceritakan permasalahan yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya , juga kecurigaannya pada Chanyeol hingga membuat wanita itu berakhir di kediaman Jongin . Sementara lelaki itu mendengarkan dalam diam dan menunggu waktu ya pas untuk memberi komentar .

" Aku takut suamiku berselingkuh " ujar Kyungsoo , mengakhiri ceritanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata sendunya

Jongin menghela nafas , menatap Kyungsoo dengan prihatin " Kau mencatat nomor ponsel si pengirim itu ? kita bisa mencarinya nanti "

" Aku sempat memfotonya tadi " lalu wanita itu segera mencari ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Jongin

Jongin menatap layar ponsel milik Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan foto sebuah pesan yang dikirim dari sederet nomor yang tidak asing diingatan Jongin . Lelaki itu memejamkan kedua matanya demi mengingat sederet angka yang cukup dikenalinya .

DEG

Kedua matanya membola terkejut dan itu tertangkap oleh retina Kyungsoo .

" Kenapa ? " tanya wanita itu khawatir

Jongin menatap wanita itu dengan gugup dan senyum canggung " Ti – tidak . Bisa aku minta salinan fotonya ? aku akan membantumu untuk mencari seseorang itu " jelasnya tanpa keraguan sama sekali

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa banyak berfikir " Tentu "

Yang lelaki itu ingat adalah , _Itu nomor ponsel Baekhyun_ , batin Jongin .

 **BaekB Present**

Suara air di wastafel juga muntahan seseorang mengusik tidur Chanyeol sore itu . Dahinya mengernyit sebelum kemudian kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka . Cahaya dari langit sore membuat ia mengerjapkan Matanya beberapa kali . Dirabanya tempat sebelah ia berbaring dan tidak mendapati apapun yang dicarinya .

" Baek " panggilnya

" Hooekk .. u –ugh Chan , jangan kesini "

Mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun , Chanyeol segera menyibak selimutnya dan mengurai langkah kearah kamar mandi dimana suara Baekhyun berasal . Apa yang ia dapati adalah sosok Baekhyun yang berpegangan pada wastafel sementara beberapa kali cairan bening keluar dari mulutnya .

" Hei sayang , apa yang terjadi ? "

Baekhyun mendongak , menatap Chanyeol dari cermin di depannya . Wajah cantiknya pucat dan rambutnya cukup berantakan , membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu buruk .

" Kubilang jangan kesini " lalu wanita itu kembali membungkuk kearah wastafel " Hoekkk ... "

Tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol segera mengumpulkan surai hitam Baekhyun yang menjuntai kedalam tangannya , sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memijat tengkuk wanita itu .

" Hooekkk ... "

" Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan " ujar Baekhyun setelah selesai membasuh mulutnya dengan air . Wanita itu ingat bahwa dirinya sudah menghabiskan beberapa porsi daging panggang selama pesta _berbeque_ dengan Chanyeol . Nafsu makannya memang sulit dikontrol akhir – akhir ini

" Kita ke dokter ya ? " tanya lelaki itu khawatir

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum tipis " Aku tidak papa . Hanya perlu minum obat dan istirahat "

" Baek – "

" Pulanglah " potong perempuan itu " Kau bilang ada masalah kantor yang harus kau urus "

Chanyeol menghela nafas . Merasa sedikit bersalah karna harus meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat perempuan itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik , sementara ada tanggung jawab lain yang harus ia urus . Kyungsoo .

" Telfon aku jika terjadi sesuatu " pesannya

" Hmm "

Lalu tanpa aba – aba Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya dilipatan tengkuk dan lutut Baekhyun . Menggendong _bridal_ perempuan itu dan menurunkannya diranjang _king_ _size_ kamarnya . Ditariknya selimut putih tersebut sebatas dada Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya pelan .

" Istirahatlah " ujarnya , mengusap kening wanitanya dengan lembut " Cepat sembuh _sweetheart_ "

Lalu dikecupnya bibir pucat Baekhyun dengan lembut .

" Aku mencintaimu "

 **BaekB Present**

Chanyeol kembali kerumahanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir karna meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diapartemen dengan keadaan sakit . Tapi , dia harus kembali atau Kyungsoo semakin curiga karna dirinya telah meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa pamit hanya demi menemui seseorang lain yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh Kyungsoo sama sekali .

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu utama rumah mereka dan sudah mendapati istrinya tersebut duduk diruang tamu . Wajahnya sembab seperti habis menangis , namun tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu mengernyit .

" Darimana ? " tanyanya

" Ada masalah dikan – "

" Aku menelfon Jongdae dan dia bilang kau tidak disana " ucapnya . Sengaja menekan setiap kalimatnya demi menunjukkan pada lelaki itu bahwa dia kesal setengah mati karna dibohongi " Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana ? "

Chanyeol hanya diam . Manik matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkah kearahnya .

" Apa ada wanita lain diluar sana ? "

Chanyeol masih diam .

" Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku ? "

Chanyeol tetap diam .

" Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ? "

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun .

" JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL !! "

Dan bukannya jawaban , melainkan sebuah pelukan yang justru di dapat oleh Kyungsoo . Wanita itu memukul dada suaminya berkali – kali agar pelukan itu terlepas . Sayangnya tubuh Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya hingga dengan mudah lengannya melingkar pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memenjarakannya .

" Bicara omong kosong apa kau ini hmm ? " tanyanya dengan nada lembut . Tidak ada nada keraguan apalagi gugup dalam setiap ucapannya . Seolah – olah bibirnya memang sudah terlatih untuk berbohong

Dan tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat itu juga . Tangannya tidak lagi memukul lelaki itu , sementara hanya rematan pada kemeja Chanyeol yang bisa ia lakukan demi menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya .

" Kau berselingkuh " tuduhnya dengan sesenggukan " Aku tau itu "

" Siapa yang mengatakannya ? "

" Aku melihat pesan masuk di ponselmu "

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya tersebut . Sementara otaknya mulai mengingat bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya . Dan mungkin salahnya juga yang tidak pernah mengecek ponselnya dalam beberapa waktu . Namun , benar atau tidaknya atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo , Chanyeol tau bahwa dia harus berbohong lagi demi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun . Dia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya untuk saat ini . Atau setidaknya dia belum bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan Baekhyun .

" Itu bisa saja pesan salah sambung sayang "

" Tidak mungkin _hikksss_.. "

Dilepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo sementara kedua tangannya menangkup wajah kecil istri sah nya tersebut . Ibu jarinya secara otomatis menghapus tetes air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya . Kedua matanya menatap wanita itu tanpa keraguan .

" Kita sudah selama ini menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kau masih tidak mempercayaiku ? " tanyanya pelan

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas " Bukan seperti itu Chan –hanya saja "

" Kau tidak percaya padaku " ujar Chanyol , memotong ucapan istrinya tersebut " Aku mencintaimu sayang , dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu . Kau bisa memegang ponselku jika itu bisa menjadi bukti bahwa aku tidak berselingkuh . Kau juga bisa mengikutiku kemanapun agar kau yakin bahwa tidak ada wanita lain seperti yang kau maksud . Kau juga bisa – "

" Tidak " Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat , sementara tangisnya muncul kembali . Dipeluknya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol hingga dia terlihat tenggelam dalam dekapan lelaki itu " Aku percaya padamu Chan . Maafkan aku "

" Tidak Kyung . Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karna sudah membuatku ragu padaku "

Lalu Chanyeol memberi jarak diantara mereka sementara wajah Kyungsoo ia dongakkan demi bisa meraih bibir itu dalam lumatan ciumannya . Kedua mata wanita itu otomatis terpejam begitu merasakan bibir Chanyeol meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang . Hingga menyisakan waliva –entah milik siapa- yang menetes melewati dagu . Semuanya terasa _intens_ seperti hubungan mereka sebelum – sebelumnya .

Chanyeol tau , bahwa wanita seperti Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun hanya perlu diyakinkan bahwa apa yang mereka tuduhkan pada dirinya adalah salah . Lalu dengan sedikit bumbu keintiman , mereka akan jatuh kembali dalam kuasa seorang Park Chanyeol yang agung . Dia lelaki dan sudah sewajarnya dia menjadi seorang dominan .

" Ngghh –chan "

Ciuman itu sudah mulai merambat pada hal lain sementara Kyungsoo hanya mampu memberikan rematan pada kemeja bagian dada suaminya sebagai bukti bahwa apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sudah berhasil menghilangkan akal sehatnya .

Tangan Chanyeol mulai mencari beberapa tempat sensitif istrinya yang sudah begitu ia hafal . Memberi sedikit rangsangan demi menaikkan gairah lalu mereka akan berlanjut pada hal lain yang lebih intim .

Begitu tangan besar itu berhasil meloloskan _blouse_ yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo , wanita itu menggigil untuk hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit putihnya . Ciuman itu masih berlanjut dan kini tangan milik Chanyeol sudah berhasil melepaskan kaitan _bra_ milik wanita itu sementara bibirnya sudah mulai berpindah arah pada dua gundukan yang mampu menghilangkan kerasionalannya .

" Ahhh –ngghh –chanyeol !! "

Lumatan dan gigitan serta sapuan lidah adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol pada payudara istrinya tersebut . Rasanya menyenangkan saat berhasil membuat seorang wanita mendesah –atau bahkan meminta lebih- hanya untuk sebuah pelepasan yang menakjubkan . Sayangnya disaat seperti ini tanpa sadar justru suara desahan feminim milik Baekhyun lah yang berhasil mengganggu telinga Chanyeol

" _Ch –chanyeol –hhh !! "_

" _Sa – sakit Chan "_

" _A_ _hhh !!_ "

Dan permainan itu terhenti begitu saja karna suara Baekhyun yang menggangu Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu nyaris frustasi . Dia tidak bisa memikirkan wanita lain saat kini ia dan Kyungsoo lah yang akan mencapai puncak bersama . Kyungsoo yang merasa bahwa Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya otomatis membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lelaki itu .

" Ke –kenapa hhh ? " tanyanya dengan nafas sedikit memburu karna diburu oleh gairah

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun sementara fikirkan lelaki itu masih memikirkan suara feminim Baekhyun yang pernah menjadi temannya saat mereka –ia dan Baekhyun- melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali .

Kyungsoo yang melihat keterdiaman lelaki itu segera memilih untuk memimpin permainan . Mereka sudah terlalu jauh dan terlambat untuk menghentikan semuanya .

Dilepaskannya kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu – persatu dan sesekali mengecup dada bidang suaminya tersebut . Lalu , setelah berhasil menanggalkan kemeja lelaki itu , Kyungsoo memegang rahang tegas Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan – kecupan kecil disana .

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo memimpin permainan mereka hanya terdiam sementara kini apa yang ia lihat dalam diri Kyungsoo adalah sosok Baekhyun . Dia benar – benar sudah terlalu jatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun .

 **Drrrttt ... Drrttt ...**

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja ruang tamu . Kalau saja itu Jongdae ataupun Taylor mungkin Chanyeol akan membiarkannya dan memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan permainannya dengan Kyungsoo yang dipimpin oleh wanita itu . Sayangnya , panggilan dari sederet nomor yang cukup dihafal oleh Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu segera melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di lehernya .

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Chanyeol , karna ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya saat seharusnya mereka berdua sudah bergelung diatas ranjang dan berbagi kehangatan . Dan raut wajah itu , Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja .

" Hallo "

" _Ch –chan hhh –sakit . A –aku –PRANG!! "_

" BAEKHYUN !!! Baek , kau mendengarku –Baek ? "

Tut .. tut .. tut ..

Telfon mati begitu saja setelah dengan jelas telinga Chanyeol menangkap bunyi pecahan benda . Dan tanpa ia sadari mulutnya sudah meneriakkan sebuah nama yang seharusnya hanya akan menjadi rahasia .

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol yang nampak kalap mengenakan kemejanya dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tubuh bagian atas yang polos . Matanya berkedip beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah nama seseorang yang begitu asing .

Dan untuk sebuah alasan Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya tercubit .

" Ja –jadi dia Baekhyun ? " ujarnya dengan pilu

 **BaekB Present**

Apa yang dilihat Baekhyun begitu ia membuka mata adalah langit – langit dengan nuansa putih serta bau khas obat – obatan yang begitu menyengat . Dilihatnya lengannya yang sudah tertancap jarum infus membuat Baekhyun tau saat itu juga dia sedang berada di rumah sakit .

Ceklek

" Anda sudah siuman ? "

Baekhyun menatap seorang wanita dengan jas putih khas dokter yang masuk kedalam ruangannya . Senyumnya ramah dan dengan telaten meneliti keadaan Baekhyun demi memastikan bahwa pasiennya baik – baik saja .

" Suami anda begitu khawatir . Bahkan dia membentak beberapa pegawai rumah sakit karna terlalu kalut "

Baekhyun diam , cukup tau tentang siapa yang dimaksud oleh dokter tersebut . Itu pasti Chanyeol .

" Sekarang dimana dia ? " tanya Baekhyun karna tidak mendapati Chanyeol begitu ia membuka mata

" Sepertinya sedang menyelesaikan administrasi "

Baekhyun mengangguk paham .

" Dokter " panggil Baekhyun begitu melihat wanita itu akan pergi meninggalkannya

" Ya Nyonya ? "

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanyanya dengan takut . Beberapa pikiran negatif tentang penyakit parah yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya menghantui pikiran Baekhyun

Namun , apa yang di dapati oleh Baekhyun adalah senyum dari dokter ber _name_ _tag_ Oh Jenny tersebut . Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit . _Penyakit macam apa yang mendapat sebuah senyuman dari dokternya ?_ pikir perempuan itu .

" Selamat Nyonya , anda dinyatakan hamil "

Baekhyun terdiam saat itu juga . Pikirannya mendadak _blank_ hanya untuk mencerna sederet kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita cantik tersebut .

" Ha –hamil ? " tanyanya setengah tidak percaya

Dokter tersebut mengangguk " Ya . Usianya sudah empat minggu " jelasnya

Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya . Rasa haru itu menyelimuti hati Baekhyun karna sekarang ada nyawa lain yang tumbuh dirahimnya dan harus ia jaga .

" A –apa " Baekhyun berdehem sebentar " Suamiku sudah tau ? "

" Sayangnya belum "

Baekhyun menatap dokter bermarga Oh tersebut lantas memegang tangannya dengan tiba – tiba membuat wanita itu terkejut .

" Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk suamiku " pinta Baekhyun memohon

Dahi Dokter Oh mengernyit . Dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera mengatakan maksud lain dari ucapannya .

" A –aku ingin memberinya kejutan "

" Ah , begitu " senyum Dokter Oh menghangat seperti bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah anak pertama di keluarga Park sehingga Baekhyun ingin memberi kejutan tak terduga untuk suaminya . _Yaampun romantis sekali_ , pikirnya .

" Tentu Nyonya "

Lalu Baekhyun membiarkan Dokter Oh meninggalkannya sendirian sementara dia mulai diliputi rasa khawatir .

Akankah Chanyeol menerima bayi mereka sementara hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas sepasang kekasih . Itu adalah apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Baekhyun .

 **BaekB Present**

" Bagaimana ? "

Sekali lagi Luhan menggeleng dengan lesu . Meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kerja dan dengan frustasi mengacak surai hitamnya .

" Tidak bisa dihubungi Hun "

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan , mencoba memberikan ketenangan .

Satu jam yang lalu Sehun mendapat info mengejutkan dari salah satu anak buahnya . Setelah beberapa penyelidikan dilakukan dan menggali informasi dari beberapa pihak . Kesimpulan yang di dapat oleh anak buah Sehun tersebut sanggup membuat atasan mereka terkejut saat itu juga .

" _Park Chanyeol sudah menikah dan belum bercerai sampai sekarang "_

" _Kau yakin ? " Sehun bertanya_

" _Tentu . Kami mencari informasi dari beberapa pihak . Jika anda kurang percaya , saya memiliki salinan foto saat pemberkatan pernikahan berlangsung "_

 _Sehun menatap laki – laki dihadapannya tersebut . Dia adalah Jaehyun , salah satu anak buahnya yang handal dalam hal menyelidiki identitas seseorang ._

 _" Siapa nama istri Chanyeol ? "_

" _Do Kyungsoo "_

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo . Bye !!


	8. chapter 7b

**Ring #7b**

.

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak peduli dengan seberapa keras Chanyeol melarangnya untuk pergi bekerja , Baekhyun nyatanya tetap memutuskan untuk datang ke butik setelah dia meninggalkannya hampir satu minggu dan membiarkan Luhan mengurusnya sendiri .

Begitu dia memasuki butik , Luhan sudah menyambutnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Baekhyun . Ada Sehun yang diyakini Baekhyun memang masih disana setelah mengantar Luhan seperti biasanya .

" Hai Lu " sapa Baekhyun pelan . Ekspresi milik Luhan diartikan oleh Baekhyun bahwa mungkin saja perempuan itu marah padanya . Setelah sulit mendapat ijin untuk pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol , kenyataan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sudah bercinta , lalu meninggalkan butik tanpa kabar g jelas membuat emosi Luhan bisa meledak kapanpun .

" Hai B – "

" Baekhyun , pertama aku tidak pandai berbasa – basi dengan seseorang . Kedua , ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu " Luhan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya tersebut . Tidak peduli bahwa dia baru saja memotong ucapan kekasihnya yang berniat membalas sapaan milik Baekhyun .

" Ada apa Lu ? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak mengerti . Nada bicara Luhan terlalu serius .

" Chanyeol sudah menikah Baek "

Satu detik ..

Dua detik ..

Tiga detik ..

Suasana masih saja hening . Ada Luhan yang menunggu dengan cemas atas reaksi Baekhyun , lalu ada Sehun yang merutuki mulut lancang kekasihnya yang sudah memberi ' _hadiah_ ' dihari pertama Baekhyun masuk . Dan ada Baekhyun yang hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos .

" Hahahahaha .. "

Pada akhirnya hanya suara tawa milik Baekhyun lah yang menjadi pemecah keheningan . Perempuan itu memegangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak . Menganggap bahwa lelucon Luhan dipagi hari lucu sekali .

" Apa yang kau tertawakan ? " Luhan bertanya dengan dahi berkerut

" Leluconmu –astaga hahaha "

Kedua tangan milik Luhan mengepal . Dipegangnya kedua bahu Baekhyun , tidak peduli apakah pegangannya akan membuat sahabatnya itu meringis kesakitan . Yang jelas Baekhyun harus tau bahwa apa yang dia katakan bukanlah sebuah lelucon .

" Baek , aku serius dengan ucapanku . Chanyeol sudah menikah , dan kau tau – " Luhan membasahi bibir keringnya dengan perasaan gugup untuk kalimat selanjutnya " Kyungsoo adalah istrinya "

Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap dengan polos . Dan Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengulangi kalimatnya kembali demi meyakinkan Baekhyun .

" Kyungsoo , wanita yang menjadi pelanggan tetap butik kita adalah istri dari Chanyeol kekasihmu "

" Luhan benar Baek . Chanyeol telah membohongimu juga kita semua " Sehun ikut menambahi

Baekhyun masih terdiam sementara apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan Sehun barusan adalah seperti bom yang dilemparkan secara utuh padanya . Membuat ia hancur berkeping dan tak tersisa . Luhan adalah sahabatnya dan kemungkinan perempuan itu berbohong sangatlah kecil . Mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara , dan sudah semestinya Baekhyun tau bahwa keduanya –Sehun Luhan- hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya .

Lalu semuanya menjadi semakin nyata saat kalimat Joohyuk yang mengatakan bahwa dia pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan seorang wanita . Dan ingatan lain tentang Kyungsoo yang mengambilkan setelan jas pesanan Chanyeol juga menjadi pelengkap kepingan _puzzle_ yang ada di otaknya . Meski Chanyeol pernah menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sepupunya , namun entah kenapa untuk sekarang Baekhyun tidak ingin percaya pada ucapan itu . Semuanya terasa begitu jelas bahwa Chanyeol benar – benar membohonginya . Lalu , apa yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun ketika kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah tentang janin hasil buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol yang sudah ia kandung .

" Baek , kau mendengarku ? " Luhan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun . Demi mengembalikan Baekhyun pada kesadarannya .

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi , sementara perempuan itu -Luhan- tau bahwa kebenaran tentang Chanyeol yang ia katakan pada sahabatnya itu terlalu tiba – tiba . Dia tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya lebih lama lagi atau Chanyeol akan semakin menyakiti Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu seperti orang bodoh , sementara sekarang ada hal lain yang begitu Luhan khawatirkan .

" Baek , bisa aku bertanya padamu ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk , sementara tenggorokannya terasa kering dan enggan mengeluarkan suara .

" Sudah berapa kali kalian bercinta ? dan apakah dia mengeluarkan –kau tau maksudku kan ? " perempuan itu bertanya dengan khawatir

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan . Dia tau bahwa sejak awal Luhan adalah pihak yang menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol entah karna apa . Padahal kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki istri belum diketahui oleh mereka . Namun , atas bujukan Sehun pada akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjemput kebahagiaannya sendiri . Baekhyun tau bahwa Luhan selalu mengkhawatirkannya karna bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang cukup awam dalam hal percintaan . Sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu jatuh dalam _euforia_ rayuan dan janji – janji manis Chanyeol sehingga terkadang dia mengabaikan kemarahan Luhan dan tetap memilih untuk mengikuti Chanyeol .

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa reaksi Luhan ketika tau bahwa dia bahkan sudah hamil . Haruskah Baekhyun berbohong demi membuat Luhan lega ?

" Chanyeol selalu mengeluarkannya di luar "

Pada akhirnya kebohongan itulah yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun . Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan khawatir –atau mungkin juga marah- dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya . Biarlah dia yang menanggung semua kesedihan itu sendiri nanti .

Helaan nafas lega dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun , pun begitu dengan raut lega milik Sehun .

" Baiklah . Lalu , apa rencananmu selanjutnya Baek ? " Sehun bertanya

Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan senyum tipis " Aku akan bertanya padanya "

Dahi Luhan mengernyit " Bertanya ? kenapa tidak langsung menghajarnya saja Baek ? " tanyanya dengan nada kesal – kesal karna memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah membohongi mereka selama ini " Aku dan Sehun bisa membantumu untuk menghajar lelaki brengsek itu ! "

" Tidak Lu " diusapnya lengan Luhan dengan pelan , ada senyum kepedihan yang ia sembunyikan disetiap untaian katanya " Jika Chanyeol benar – benar mencintaiku , dia akan berkata jujur padaku "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak terima . Maksudnya , dia tidak terima kenapa Baekhyun bisa sesabar itu sementara hatinya sudah di permainkan selama ini oleh bajingan seperti Chanyeol .

" Baek – "

" Lu , Baekhyun punya caranya sendiri " Sehun memotong , mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya yang ia tau pasti akan sangat marah atas keputusan bijak Baekhyun .

" Sehun be –ughhhmmpt " Baekhyun buru – buru membekap mulutnya ketika rasa mual yang mengaduk – ngaduk perutnya dan membuat mulutnya terasa pahit itu sudah benar – benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi . Sejujurnya dia sudah merasakan mual itu sejak tadi , hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuat curiga Luhan ataupun Sehun .

" Baek , keluarkan saja tidak papa " Luhan berucap dengan raut khawatir yang sangat jelas . Memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun bahwa tidak masalah untuk mutah di lantai butiknya kalau saja perempuan itu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi .

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di dekskripsikan .

" Baek , tidak papa "

" Hoekk .. hoekk .. "

Baekhyun akhirnya kalah dengan rasa mual itu dan memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu saja . Mengotori lantai butik mereka yang Baekhyun yakini sudah di bersihkan oleh Jiyeon tadi pagi . Luhan membantu dengan memijit tengkuk Baekhyun agar mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya . Tidak merasa jijik sama sekali meskipun dia tau bahwa rok yang ia kenakan sedikit terkena muntahan sahabatnya tersebut .

" Sehun , tolong ambilkan air dimeja kerjaku "

Sehun mengangguk dan segera pergi memenuhi perintah Luhan .

" Hoekk .. "

Nyatanya hanyalah cairan bening yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu diam – diam meneteskan air mata di sudut matanya . Antara takut kalau Luhan akan mengetahui kebohongannya , juga merasa begitu menyesali tentang kebohongan yang dia lakukan sementara kenyataannya Luhan adalah satu – satunya orang yang peduli padanya . Menjaga Baekhyun seperti selayaknya seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya .

" Ini Lu "

Luhan segera meraih sebotol air mineral dari genggaman tangan Sehun lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun . Meminta sahabatnya tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya , lalu tanpa rasa jijik membersihkan sisa muntahan Baekhyun di bibir perempuan itu dengan ibu jarinya .

" Kau belum makan apapun ? " itu adalah apa yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan setengah dari air mineral yang ia berikan .

Baekhyun menggeleng . Merasa lega karna Luhan tidak bertanya hal – hal lain dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan tersebut . Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki dua opsi tentang kenapa dia merasa mual . Mungkin saja itu karena kehamilanya , atau juga karena dia memang belum memakan apapun sejak semalam .

" Kita keruang kerjaku . Aku akan mencari setelan ganti untukmu lalu mencari sarapan dan meminta Jiyeon untuk membereskan kekacauan ini " ujarnya penuh dengan kesabaran . Lalu wanita itu menoleh pada Sehun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka " Sayang , pergilah ke kantor . Aku akan mengurus Baekhyun "

Sehun mengangguk lalu mencium kening Luhan . Begitu mensyukuri karna memiliki kekasih yang memiliki tingkat kepedulian tinggi . Dan beralih mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah Luhan .

" Jiyeon , tolong bersihkan semua ini dan kau bisa pulang . Kita tutup hari ini "

" Baik nona " Jiyeon menyahut dari belakang

Baekhyun segera menatap Luhan begitu mendengar apa yang diperintahkan perempuan itu pada pegawai mereka .

" Kau sedang sakit dan aku akan mengurusmu . Aku tidak mungkin membuka butik sementara _partner_ kerjaku sedang kesakitan " jelasnya seolah mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk Luhan " Terimakasih Lu " ujarnya dengan tulus

" Astaga Baek , kau membuatku semakin kotor " rengeknya . Tapi , Baekhyun tidak peduli

 **BaekB Present**

Setelah Kyungsoo mengantongi satu nama yang ia tebak sebagai wanita ketiga dirumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol , wanita itu hanya diam dan memilih untuk berpura – pura tidak tau apapun . Kejadian pasca Chanyeol meninggalkannya yang tanpa atasan hari itu mereka tidak membahasnya lagi seolah – olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi .

Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih berjalan seperti sepasang suami istri lainnya . Sayangnya entah sadar atau tidak bahwa mereka sekarang jarang menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol bersama dan membicarakan hal – hal sepele yang terkadang membuat mereka tertawa . Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya , pun begitu dengan Chanyeol . Chanyeol akan berangkat saat Kyungsoo belum bangun dan akan kembali saat larut hanya untuk menghabiskan makan malam sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk tidur karna bagaimanapun hari esok akan menyambut mereka dengan segudang pekerjaan yang menumpuk .

Apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah punggung Chanyeol . Mereka tidak lagi tidur dalam pelukan hangat , juga tidak lagi bermesraan dan saling menggoda sebelum tidur . Lalu tanpa Chanyeol ketahui , Kyungsoo selalu membuka mata lima menit setelah lelaki itu meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka tengah malam dan berpindah pada sofa ruang tengah . Semuanya terasa semakin dingin dan menjauh entah karna apa . Mereka memang tinggal serumah , tapi seolah ada sekat pembatas yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa mereka hidup sendiri – sendiri .

" Chanyeol , ayo kita pergi menonton film " ajak Kyungsoo hari itu . Suatu kebetulan Chanyeol pulang di sore hari hingga mereka memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk saling berbicara . Dan bagi Kyungsoo , jika Chanyeol tidak berbicara maka dia lah yang akan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka .

Chanyeol menatap istrinya tersebut , menghentikan kunyahannya pada nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyungsoo " Aku tidak bisa " tolaknya pelan . Pekerjaannya akhir – akhir ini begitu menumpuk karna dia sempat meninggalkannya beberapa hari demi menjaga Baekhyun yang sakit . Dan setelah dia mengorbankan jam tidurnya demi setumpuk pekerjaan itu , Chanyeol memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan diapartemen Baekhyun .

Nyatanya jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol membuat senyum Kyungsoo luntur saat itu juga hingga tanpa sadar cengkramannya mengerat pada sendok yang ia pegang .

" Kenapa ? "

" Aku sibuk "

" Kau sibuk akhir – akhir ini Chan "

" Apa yang aku lakukan adalah demi kehidupan kita "

Kyungsoo melepaskan sendok yang dipegangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan ketika sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka mulai memasuki tahap ' _memanas_ ' .

" Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa sikapmu sekarang berubah ? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan sengit

" Itu hanya perasaanmu Kyung "

" CHANYEOL !! "

Suara berdecit kursi yang digeser menjadi pertanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah muak dengan apa yang terjadi dimeja makan malam ini hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya .

" Kemana cincin pernikahanmu ? " tanya Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol sudah akan meninggalkan meja makan

" Ada di nakas " jawab Chanyeol

" Tidakkah ada jawaban yang lain ? " wanita itu ikut berdiri hingga kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok .

" Kyung , aku lelah oke "

Lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja . Tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya barusan justru semakin membuat hubungan mereka memburuk .

" Chanyeol aku bicara padamu !! "

" Maaf , aku ada urusan . Kita bicara lain kali "

BRAK !!

Lalu Kyungsoo mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkan rumah mereka . Dan saat itulah tangis Kyungsoo pecah . Dia menangisi kehidupan rumah tangganya yang semakin memburuk setiap harinya .

" Byun Baekhyun " gumamanya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan . Sementara tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal erat .

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol di pintu masuk apartemennya seperti biasa . Seolah – olah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi sementara kenyataannya dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan memukul lelaki itu sebagaimana mestinya .

Mereka berciuman di pintu masuk dengan Chanyeol yang memojokkannya ke dinding . Semuanya masih terasa sama , ciuman panas itu dan gairah itu melebur dalam ciuman keduanya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui bahwa kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca – kaca .

" Aku merindukanmu " Chanyeol berucap setelah melepaskan pagutannya dengan Baekhyun . Tangannya menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun pada pandangan matanya .

" Bagaimana keadanmu ? kau baik – baik saja ? apa masih mual ? "

Semua pertanyaan khawatir Chanyeol nyatanya mengetuk hati Baekhyun . Dia tau bahwa sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu , Baekhyun tidak bisa . Pada akhirnya di kalah dengan besar rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol .

" Aku cukup baik "

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega " Kau sudah makan malam ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng " Aku baru saja akan memasak sup rumput laut "

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit " Siapa yang ulang tahun ? "

" Tidak ada , hanya ingin " _bayi kita yang menginginkannya_ , lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi " Baiklah , aku akan menunggumu memasak "

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring saling berhadapan setelah sebelumnya lelaki itu dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun memasak dan menghabiskan makan malamnya . Meski sebenarnya dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika mengetahui nafsu makan Baekhyun yang bertambah .

" Pipimu semakin ingin kumakan " ujar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh pipi tembam Baekhyun " Kau juga semakin gemuk " komentarnya . Diam – diam Baekhyun gugup bukan main ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang meraba tubuhnya . Dia hanya takut bahwa tangan besar itu akan menyentuh perutnya lalu menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya . Untungnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega ketika tangan Chanyeol berhenti pada tumpukan lemaknya yang ada di pinggang .

" Nafsu makanku bertambah akhir – akhir ini " Baekhyun menjawab segala keluhan Chanyeol

" Ya , aku tau . Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi "

Lalu Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan lelaki itu yang seperti merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya . Sebuah botol kecil dengan beberapa butir pil di dalamnya

" Aku membawakanmu obat diet Baek . Bukan berarti aku membenci tubuhmu yang gemuk , hanya saja kurasa memiliki tubuh ideal adalah pilihan terbaik "

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremat gaun tidur yang ia gunakan ketika mendengar suara enteng Chanyeol saat berbicara .

 _Chanyeol , kau ingin membunuh bayi kita ?_ batin Baekhyun pilu

" Te – terimakasih Chanyeol – ah " dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun mengambil botol kecil tersebut dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di nakas . Mereka masih terdiam menikmati keheningan dan angin malam yang menemani keduanya sampai suara halus Baekhyun yang memanggil Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun .

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan "

" Apa ? tanyakan saja Baek "

Baekhyun menunduk , menetralkan deru nafas juga degupan jantungnya yang menggila . Bibirnya merapalkan doa , berharap bahwa lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut tidak akan menambah daftar kebohongan yang sudah ia lakukan pada dirinya .

" Siapa Do Kyungsoo ? " tanyanya hati - hati

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit " Bukankah aku sudah meberitaumu bahwa dia sepupuku "

" Seseorang mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah sepasang suami istri . Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu Chan . Hanya saja aku ingin tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya . Jika memang dia istrimu dan kalian memang benar – benar sudah menikah , aku tidak tau atas dasar apa kau berbohong padaku . Aku hanyalah orang yang masih baru dalam percintaan dan semudah itukah kau melakukan kebohongan itu tanpa pernah mau tau bahwa aku juga bisa tersakiti "

" Baek , ken – "

 **Ting Tong**

Ucapan Chanyeol harus terhenti karna bel apartemen yang berbunyi . Keduanya berpandangan hanya untuk melakukan kontak mata dan saling menanyakan tentang siapa yang bertamu .

" Aku akan membuka pintu Chan "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan pelukan mereka terlepas sementara diam – diam dia mulai memikirkan tentang kebohongan apa yang harus ia katakan demi tuduhan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya .

 **BaekB Present**

Kyungsoo menatap pintu besi dihadapannya saat ini dengan perasaan yang campur aduk . Setelah memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol , dahinya harus mengernyit ketika ia melihat lelaki itu memasuki salah satu unit mewah apartemen di daerah Gangnam . Seingatnya mereka tidak membeli apartemen dan tidak pernah memiliki apartemen . Lalu apartemen siapa yang dikunjungi oleh suaminya itu .

 **Ting Tong**

Bunyi bel yang baru saja ia tekan membuatnya semakin gugup . Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiri membelakangi layar _intercorm_ agar seseorang didalam sana tidak mengetahui keberadaannya .

Ceklek .

" Siapa ? "

Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika suara halus itu menyapa pendengarannya . Seperti gerakan _slow motion_ Kyungsoo berbalik badan hanya untuk menemukan bahwa seseorang baru saja melemparkan bom atom pada dirinya . Membuat hatinya hancur berkeping – keping lalu serpihan itu berjatuhan di lantai dan sulit untuk di susun kembali .

" Baekhyun –ssi "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot**

: SELAMAT MALAM MINGGU MBLO !


	9. chapter 8

**Ring #8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

 **Support Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo fikir ada banyak nama Baekhyun di Korea . Namun , kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun yang ia anggap sebagai orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya adalah orang yang sama dengan salah satu _desainer_ favoritnya . Maka , setelah melihat sosok Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu apartemen , tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain menerobos masuk kedalam dan melewati tubuh Baekhyun tanpa tata krama . Dia yakin bahwa _unit_ apartemen inilah yang dimasuki oleh suaminya .

" Baek , siapa yang –Kyungsoo "

Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat seorang lelaki yang begitu ia kenal tengah berdiri ditangga , hendak berjalan turun dan mungkin untuk menemui Baekhyun .

Sekarang semuanya terasa jelas di depan mata Kyungsoo . Kenapa Chanyeol yang berubah , kenapa Chanyeol tidak memakai cincin pernikahan mereka dan selalu memiliki banyak alasan ketika Kyungsoo bertanya . Seharusnya Kyungsoo tau bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa seberubah itu jikan bukan karena ada kehadiran orang lain di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka . Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin percaya karna bagaimanapun dia tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok lelaki yang begitu menepati janji , apalagi janji pernikahan mereka dihadapan Tuhan . Namun , apa yang ia lihat hari ini mematahkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo begitu saja .

" Bagaimana bisa kau disini ? " tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan . Ada nada gugup disetiap kalimatnya yang tidak disadari oleh perempuan itu .

Air mata Kyungsoo meluncur begitu saja seolah – olah pertanyaan yang ditujukan Chanyeol padanya membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar hari ini . Sehingga ia bisa lebih lama menjalin kasih dibelakang Kyungsoo .

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya . Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini sementara ada aku istrimu yang selalu menunggumu dirumah dan bertanya – tanya kenapa tiba – tiba suamiku berubah " Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pilu , sementara kakinya terasa lemas seperti _jelly ._

Chanyeol mengurai langkah mendekati Kyungsoo . Mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun yang diam – diam mengasihani kisah cintanya yang tragis . Dia merasa seperti tokoh antagonis yang tanpa tau diri telah merebut suami orang lain . Dan lebih mengenaskan lagi karna sekarang ada nyawa lain yang hadir di dalam rahimnya , namun tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Chanyeol .

" Sayang , aku bisa jelaskan semuanya "

Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali dengan air mata yang semakin deras " Kau tidak Chan . Semuanya sudah cukup jelas bagiku "

Chanyeol dengan pelan menghapus lelehan air mata istrinya dengan ibu jari , menatap kedua mata burung hantu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " Tidak . Kau belum tau semuanya " lalu dia membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah " Baekhyun datang padaku . Merayuku dengan janji – janji manisnya dan aku adalah lelaki dewasa yang memiliki _hormon_ tinggi sementara istriku selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu . Air matanya meluncur begitu saja sementara hatinya seperti digores oleh ribuan jarum tajam .

" A – apa ? " sayangnya Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa setiap ucapan suaminya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan . Dia menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati sorot keseriusan dari sana , lalu berganti menatap sosok Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan .

" Aku khilaf Kyung . A –aku " Chanyeol menunduk , menunjukkan wajah bersalah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungso " Maafkan aku sayang , maafkan aku "

Hati Kyungsoo diliputi rasa bimbang . Antara ingin percaya dengan Chanyeol atau menyimpulkan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya . Sementara nada kecewa Chanyeol yang seperti menyesali semuanya membuat kebimbangan Kyungsoo semakin jelas .

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun . Bukannya dia tidak ingin membela diri atas apa yang dituduhkan Chanyeol padanya , hanya saja Baekhyun cukup tau diri bahwa dia hanyalah orang lain yang tiba – tiba diseret ke kehidupan lelaki itu –Chanyeol- tanpa tau apapun . Baekhyun tau pada akhirnya dialah yang harus pergi , tidak peduli sebesar apapun cinta yang ia miliki pada Chanyeol , status istri sah itu sudah ada genggaman tangan kyungsoo sementara dirinya tak beda jauh dengan seorang simpanan .

Menyedihkan .

" Chanyeol benar Kyungsoo – ssi . Ini semua salahku " suara mencicit milik Baekhyun sanggup membuat atensi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap perempuan mungil itu . Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah karna dia melihat pundak sempit itu bergetar sementara dia sama sekali tidak bisa memeluk Baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar menenangkannya dan meminta maaf .

" Aku akan mengemasi barang – barangku dan pergi dari sini " lalu Baekhyun hendak berlalu dari sana . Namun , suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya membuat ia berhenti dan menoleh pada wanita cantik itu .

BYUR !

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo meraih segelas air yang ada pada meja di dekatnya lalu menyiramkannya pada Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh perempuan itu basah kuyup . Sementara Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan terkejut .

" Kyung – "

" Dasar wanita jalang !! "

DUGH!

Rambut Baekhyun ditarik begitu saja dan tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun wanita itu membenturkan kepala Baekhyun pada dinding apartemen . Tidak peduli bahwa perempuan dihadapannya itu meringis kesakitan dan merintih . Yang jelas , sisi baik Kyungsoo telah hilang begitu saja hanya karna perempuan dihadapannya .

" Kyungsoo !! apa yang kau lakukan ! " dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh sementara dimata lelaki itu Baekhyun nampak begitu kacau dan menyedihkan .

" MENJAUH DARI SUAMIKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT HIDUPMU MENDERITA !! "

 **BaekB Present**

" Baek –hyun ? "

Luhan membuka apartemennya dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya . Dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan penampilan serba hitam , juga masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya . Namun , postur tubuh juga tatapan mata itu membuat Luhan yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun , sahabatnya .

Yang membuat Luhan semakin bertanya – tanya adalah pada koper besar yang ada di dekat kaki perempuan itu .

" Bo – boleh aku masuk ? "

Luhan segera merutuk karna terlalu jatuh pada lamunannya sehingga dia melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam . Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya , Luhan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kedalam sementara ia membantu mengangkat koper tersebut .

" Minumlah Baek " Luhan menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun dan mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengan perempuan itu .

" Apa yang terjadi Baek ? " Luhan bertanya dengan pelan setelah Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dimeja . Sejujurnya Luhan menahan diri sejak tadi agar tidak bertanya panik saat melihat sebuah luka di pelipis Baekhyun .

" A – aku " Baekhyun tergagap sementara air matanya kembali jatuh dan Luhan dengan sigap segera berpindah duduk disamping sahabatnya tersebut . Memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan .

" Jangan bercerita jika tidak bisa . Meski aku memiliki banyak tanda tanya apa saja yang terjadi padamu dan kau sampai berada disini . Aku akan menahannya Baek . Sekarang , aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar "

Luhan masih tetap menjadi seseorang yang peduli padanya . Menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyelimuti perempuan itu sebatas dada . Benar – benar menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apapun .

" Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil aku Baek "

" Hmmm "

 **BaekB Present**

Sejak hari dimana Kyungsoo tau apa yang menjadi permasalahan rumah tangganya , wanita itu mengurangi kesibukan pada pekerjaannya . Ia dan Chanyeol sepakat bahwa mereka akan memperbaiki semuanya seperti dulu sebelum Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun . Namun , apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol adalah bahwa pernikahan mereka tetaplah sama seperti biasanya . Semuanya sudah berubah tidak peduli sekeras apapun usaha mereka untuk memperbaiki .

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ialah pihak yang salah disini . Ketika Kyungsoo sudah berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka , nyatanya Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu peduli sementara apa yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya adalah Baekhyun . Bagaimana kabar perempuan itu , apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu saat ini , juga tentang apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu mengenai dirinya . Semuanya menjadi tanda tanya di kepala Chanyeol . Sayangnya dia hanyalah lelaki pengecut yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan .

Keberadaan Baekhyun tidak pernah diketahui oleh Chanyeol . Dia sudah berapa kali mencoba datang ke butik Luhan , sayangnya dia hanya duduk di dalam mobil dan melihat bagaimana aktifitas butik , lalu berharap bahwa dia bisa menangkap sosok bayangan Baekhyun . Sayangnya , nihil .

" Kau mengunjungi butik itu lagi " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo saat ia dan Chanyeol sedang makan malam . Untaian kalimatnya terasa dingin dan penuh kekecewaan .

Sementara Chanyeol segera menatap istrinya tersebut dan mulai bertanya – tanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa tau tentang apa yang ia lakukan .

" Aku tidak bodoh Chanyeol . Aku memiliki beberapa orang untuk mengawasimu " lalu keduanya saling bertatapan " Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu selain aku "

Chanyeol mengernyit karena merasa bahwa ini bukanlah Kyungsoo yang biasanya . Apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka sedikit banyak telah merubah sikap wanita itu . Kyungsoo yang biasanya tersenyum kini menjadi cukup dingin . Kyungsoo yang baik hati kini menjadi Kyungsoo yang egois dan menginginkan sesuatu terjadi sesuai dengan kehendaknya .

 **BaekB Present**

Mual Baekhyun semakin parah setiap harinya dan membuat Luhan khawatir bukan main . Perempuan itu sudah beberapa kali meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi ke dokter yang sayangnya di tolak oleh Baekhyun . Dia jelas tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar begitu saja , meskipun kenyataannya semua tetap akan terungkap seperti seharusnya .

" Pergilah ke butik Lu , aku tidak papa "

Luhan mendengus , menatap pantulan wajah Baekhyun dari cermin dengan pandangan sedikit kesal . Bagaimana bisa dia pergi ke butik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan semakin parah dengan penyakit mual di pagi harinya . Luhan tentu tidak setega itu .

" Pergilah ke dokter Baek . Serius , aku ingin sekali menyeretmu ke rumah sakit . Kau tau , aku khawatir "

Baekhyun lantas berbalik menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kecil " Terimakasih karna selalu mengkhawatirkanku . Tapi , aku benar – benar tidak papa Lu "

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah . Baekhyun dan sifat keras kepalanya memang membuat Luhan pusing bukan main .

" Baiklah . Kalau begitu berhenti untuk melakukan pekerjaan , kau seharusnya beritirahat " omel perempuan itu

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi " Aku menumpang disini dan sudah menjadi kewajibanku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk meringankanmu "

" Baek , kau sahabatku dan sudah seperti adikku sendiri , bukan pembantuku "

Baekhyun terkekeh " Aku tau . Sekarang pergilah mandi sementara aku akan menyiapkan sarapan "

Luhan mengangguk dan segera mengikuti perintah sahabatnya tersebut . Setelah melihat sosok Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya diam – diam Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang datar .

" Sayang , tolong tetaplah sehat didalam sana " gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mempercantik wajahnya dengan beberapa alat _make up_ ketika suara dering ponselnya mengganggu pendengaran . Ada nama Sehun sebagai _id_ pemanggil membuat perempuan itu segera mengangkatnya , tak lupa ada senyum secerah matahari dibibirnya .

" _Selamat pagi sayang "_ sapa Sehun dari sebrang sana

" Selamat pagi juga Sehun – ah . Ada apa ? biasanya kau langsung datang ke apartemenku "

" _Maafkan aku Lu , hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karna harus mengantar Ibu "_

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil meski dia tau bahwa Sehun tidak akan melihatnya " Baiklah . Aku akan naik taksi nanti "

 _" Kemana mobilmu ? "_

" Kau lupa kalau mobilku masuk bengkel ? "

Disebrang sana Sehun menepuk keningnya pelan _" Astaga . Kalau begitu hati – hati Lu . Kau tau kan akhir – akhir ini banyak berita tentang kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh supir pada penumpangnya "_

" Sehun ~ jangan menakutiku " rengek Luhan sebal

" _Hahahah .. aku becanda Lu_ "

" Da – "

PRANG!!!

Luhan sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika mendengar suara pecahan yang berasal dari luar . Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berlalu keluar , membiarkan ponselnya tetap terhubung dengan Sehun sementara lelaki itu sendiri sudah panik bukan main .

" _Lu , apa yang terjadi ? Lu –kau mendengarku ? "_

Tempat pertama yang dituju oleh Luhan adalah dapur karna dari yang ia ingat Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya .

Luhan sampai di dapur dan tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali kompor yang menyala dan suara mendidih dari panci yang ada diatasnya .

" Baekhyun " panggil Luhan pelan . Dahinya mengernyit ketika tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sahabatnya tersebut . Memutuskan untuk mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu , Luhan segera menghampiri benda tersebut sebelum seseorang yang tergeletak di dekat kursi meja makan membuat ia terkejut bukan main .

" BAEKHYUN !!!! "

Dengan panik Luhan meletakkan kepala Baekhyun dipangkuannya . Dari sebrang sana suara panik Sehun yang memanggil – manggil nama Luhan segera mengalihkan atensi gadis tersebut .

" Se –sehun "

" _Sayang , apa yang terjadi ? katakan ada apa Lu ? "_

" Se – sehun hiks .. Baekhyun pingsan "

 **BaekB Present**

" Kami akan menangani pasien . Anda bisa menunggu diluar "

" Tolong berikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun "

" Tentu nona "

Pintu ruangan tersebut ditutup dan meninggalkan Luhan dalam kekhawatiran . Ia meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup sementara disampingnya Sehun segera memeluk kekasihnya tersebut demi menenangkannya .

Mereka tidak menghubungi Jongin karna tau bahwa Baekhyun pasti belum menceritakan perihal kepergiannya dari apartemen , atau yang lebih parah kakak ipar Baekhyun tersebut akan menghajar Park Chanyeol karna sudah berani menyakiti adik iparnya .

" Sehun , aku takut hiks .. " suara tangis Luhan masih terdengar dalam pelukan Sehun . Dan lelaki itu dengan setia mengusap punggung Luhan dan memberikan kalimat – kalimat penenang .

" Baekhyun akan baik – baik saja Lu "

Kepala Luhan menggeleng " Baekhyun terus saja mual dan itu selalu terjadi di pagi hari . Aku memaksanya pergi ke dokter dan dia dengan keras kepalanya itu selalu menolak _hiks_ .. "

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya . Ia menatap seorang dokter wanita yang nampak cantik dalam balutan jas putih kedokteran .

" Bagaimana keadaan teman saya ? "

Dan bukannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan , dokter dengan _name tag_ Oh Jenny tersebut justru menatap Sehun " Apa anda suami dari Nyonya Park ? " tanyanya kemudian

Dahi Sehun mengernyit , begitupun dengan Luhan .

" Nyonya Park ? " tanya Luhan tidak mengerti

Dokter Oh mengangguk " Ini kedua kalinya Nyonya Park ke rumah sakit dengan masalah yang sama " jawabnya penuh teka – teki . Membuat kepala Luhan pusing bukan main .

" Masalah yang –tunggu , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun ? " tanya Luhan tidak sabaran

Dokter Oh tersenyum , dan entah kenapa Luhan yakin bahwa senyum itu menyembunyikan banyak petaka di dalamnya .

" Nyonya Park kelelahan , dan sepertinya terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga itu mengganggu janin yang di kandungnya . Ini masih _trimester_ pertama dan seharusnya Nyonya Park tidak melakukan banyak pekerjaan "

Penjelasan panjang Dokter Oh sanggup membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdiam . Otak mereka seperti masih mencerna ucapan wanita tersebut seolah – olah apa yang mereka dengar adalah sederetan kalimat asing .

" Ja – janin ? " Luhan adalah yang pertama bertanya dengan tanda tanya besar yang memenuhi kepalanya " Ja – janin siapa ? "

Dokter Oh menatap keduanya bergantian dengan pandangan bingung " Kalian berdua tidak tau kalau Nyonya Park Baekhyun hamil ? "

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi saat itu juga " Ha – hamil ? "

.

.

.

Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya sejak Dokter Oh meninggalkan ia dan Sehun setelah memberikan penjelasan tentang kondisi Baekhyun yang benar – benar tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat Luhan . Setelah memastikan Baekhyun dipindahkan keruang rawat dan wanita itu sudah bangun , maka tanpa sopan santun dan tanpa peduli tentang peringatan Dokter Oh agar tidak membuat Baekhyun memiliki banyak pikiran , Luhan menerobos masuk kedalam ruang rawat perempuan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan .

Baekhyun yang melihat itu bisa menebak bahwa Luhan sudah mengetahui semuanya . Tentang kehamilannya atau bahkan juga tentang siapa yang sudah menghamili dirinya . Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan mencoba menangkan kekasihnya tersebut dan melarang Luhan untuk memulai peperangan diantara mereka –Luhan Baekhyun- .

" Siapa Ayah dari bayi itu Baek ? " itu adalah apa yang ditanyakan Luhan pertama kali begitu ia sampai di hadapan Baekhyun . Dia memang tidak berteriak , tapi siapapun tau bahwa nada dingin Luhan ketika berbicara menandakan bahwa perempuan itu sedang marah .

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun . Sebaliknya perempuan itu hanya diam sedangkan fokus matanya menatap pintu masuk kamar inapnya .

Luhan yang melihat itu kesal bukan main . Ditepisanya tangan Sehun yang berada dipundaknya dan mengurai langkah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun , menarik wajah itu agar menghadapnya .

" Aku bertanya padamu Baek , siapa Ayah dari bayi itu ? "

Baekhyun masih melakukan hal yang sama . Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan menepis tangan sahabatnya tersebut sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik memunggungi Luhan . Berpura - pura untuk tidur meski kenyataannya itu adalah paralihan agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat itu juga sementara dadanya sesak bukan main .

" A – apa dia Park Chanyeol ? " tanya Luhan setengah tidak yakin . Dia ingat Baekhyun pernah berkata bahwa Chanyeol selalu mengeluarkan _sperma_ nya di luar . Tapi , jika bukan Chanyeol siapa lagi sementara seingatnya hanya laki – laki itulah yang dekat dan pernah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun .

" Bu – bukan " cicit Baekhyun dengan suara pelan

Dahi Luhan mengernyit " Lalu siapa ? " tanyanya sekali lagi

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi . Diam – diam air matanya sudah mentes lagi karna untuk kesekain kalinya dia berbohong pada Luhan . Sekarang , Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol .

" Kau pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain selain Chanyeol ? k –kau yakin Baek ? " Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan nanar , tatapan penuh kekecewaan jelas ia perlihatkan di kedua matanya " Kemana Baekhyun sahabatku yang polos ? kemana Baekhyun yang –astaga Baek , kenapa kau berubah seperti ini _hiks_ .. "

Tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga . Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi ketika tau bahwa sahabat yang begitu ia jaga bahkan sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada bebarapa lelaki . Dan sekarang perempuan itu mengandung tanpa Luhan tau siapa Ayahnya . Sehun yang melihat itu segera memeluk Luhan , menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut meski tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia juga cukup kecewa dengan Baekhyun . Tapi , entah kenapa Sehun yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tidaklah sepenuhnya jujur . Dari apa yang ia lihat Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada banyak laki – laki .

Tanpa bisa dicegah Baekhyun juga menangis . Dia menangisi kebodohannya yang terlalu mempercayai Chanyeol , juga menangisi kehidupannya yang terasa semakin sulit . Bahkan disaat apa yang sudah laki – laki itu lakukan padanya , Baekhyun masih menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari Luhan karna dia tau bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan segan – segan membunuh Chanyeol kalau saja dia tau kebenarannya . Biarlah Luhan membenci Baekhyun untuk saat ini selama semuanya akan tetap baik – baik saja .

" Aku kecewa padamu Baek . Aku bukan kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa kau hamil entah anak siapa , tapi aku kecewa karna kau bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku . Sangat menyakitkan saat aku harus tau dari orang lain bahwa kau mengandung – _hiks_ calon keponakanku . Sekarang terserah Baek , aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu karna kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada "

" Luhan ! "

Pintu ruangan dibanting setelah Luhan dengan tangisnya berlalu pergi dari sana . Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut lalu beralih menatap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar .

" Baek , Luhan hanya sedang emosi " ucapnya pelan . Di dekatinya ranjang Baekhyun dan mengusap surai hitam itu dengan pelan " Aku yakin sebenarnya dia mengkhawatirkanmu . Terlepas dari siapapun Ayah calon bayimu , aku harap kalian selalu sehat " ujarnya dengan tulus

 **BaekB Present**

Ceklek

" Kau pulang tepat waktu "

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyum kecil pada sosok istrinya yang menyambut di pintu masuk rumah mereka . Wanita itu sudah rapi dengan _dress floral_ yang dikenakannya . Senyum nya merekah saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan dengan sigap segera mengambil alih tas kerja suaminya tersebut , juga melepas jas beserta dasi yang dikenakannya .

" Mandilah , aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat "

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan patuh tanpa ada niatan untuk menolak sama sekali . Seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua , Chanyeol melirik pada istrinya yang meletakkan pakaian kotornya di keranjang dekat mesin cuci . Menghela nafas sebentar , lelaki itu sadar bahwa kini kehidupannya tak lebih dari sebuah robot yang sudah ter program otomatis . Dia selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Kyungsoo , pulang tepat waktu dari kantor , juga berhenti mengunjungi butik Luhan . Semua Chanyeol lakukan semata – mata untuk memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga mereka . Nyatanya , apa yang di dapatkan Chanyeol adalah sebaliknya . Rumah tangga mereka tetap tidak bisa kembali hangat seperti dulu , sementara kini ia justru diikuti oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ kemanapun dirinya pergi . Chanyeol bisa saja membentak mereka atau bahkan meminta istrinya itu untuk curiga padanya . Namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol berfikir lagi bahwa mungkin saja dia akan kabur kalau kehidupannya tidak dikelilingi oleh _bodyguard_ – _bodyguard_ tersebut sementara janji yang sudah mereka ucapkan dihadapan Tuhan tidak mungkin diingkari begitu saja .

" Sup rumput laut ? " Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat masakan tersebut di hadapannya , lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya " Seingatku diantara kita tidak ada yang sedang berulang tahun "

Kyungsoo mengangguk , ada senyum bahagia yang disembunyikan perempuan itu " Memang . Aku membuatnya untuk peringatan pernikahan mereka yang ke enam " dan wanita itu dengan cepat berpindah posisi duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol , membuat lelaki itu terkejut .

" Terimakasih untuk enam tahun yang berharga sumiku . Aku mencintaimu , selalu " lalu Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ciuman dibibir Chanyeol . Dipejamkan kedua matanya demi menikmati _moment_ diantara mereka yang sudah jarang terjadi . Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menguasainya . Ciuman itu terasa hambar bagi Chanyeol sementara apa yang selalu berada dalam benaknya ada bibir kecil Baekhyun .

" Kenapa dilepas ~ " Kyungsoo merengek saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka

" Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita istriku "

Dan sayangnya bibir Chanyeol terlalu kelu untuk membalas ungkapan cinta istrinya sehingga dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan pelan hingga wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya . Namun , apa yang ada di penglihatan Chanyeol saat ini adalah wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan pipi gembil yang selalu menjadi favoritnya . Chanyeol sadar bahwa perasaan rindu itu semakin menggunung setiap harinya tanpa dia tau bagaimana cara untuk mengobatinya . Bertemu dengan Baekhyun rasanya tidak mungkin . Selain karna _bodyguard_ Kyungsoo yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi , Chanyeol seperti tidak memilik wajah untuk bertemu perempuan itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini .

" Chanyeol "

" Ya Baek ? "

Senyum dibibir Kyungsoo luntur saat itu juga saat mendengar nama perempuan lain yang justru keluar dari bibir suaminya . Sementara Chanyeol yang menyadari kesalahannya segera menatap Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf . Sayangnya apa yang ia dapat adalah tangis wanita itu , membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah bukan main .

" Sayang , maafkan aku . A –aku ti – "

" Kau masih mencintai wanita itu _hiks_ .. " ujar Kyungsoo dengan tangisnya yang semakin keras " Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Chan ? apakah aku sudah tidak ada artinya bagimu ? apa cinta yang kuberikan tidak bisa melebihi milik Baekhyun ? " tanyanya dengan tatapan terluka

Chanyeol menggeleng , mengusap air mata istrinya tersebut " Tidak . Maafkan aku Kyung . Aku tidak sengaja "

" Apa bahkan ketika kita bercinta kau juga akan menyebut namanya ? "

Chanyeol menunduk , merasa bersalah pada wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama bertahun – tahun . Dia terlalu bodoh karna sudah menduakan cinta tulus dari Kyungsoo . Tapi , Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Baekhyun juga menarik perhatiannya . Gadis itu dengan segala kepolosannya mampu mencuri hati Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga dia bahkan rela menutupi status pernikahannya hanya demi bisa berkencan dengan Baekhyun . Semua yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka masih terkenang dalam ingatan Chanyeol meski nyatanya itu terjadi bukan dalam waktu yang lama .

" Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku ? kumohon , jangan menangis lagi " Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan serius dan keduanya bertatapan dengan sorot yang berbeda

" Kita pindah ke Amerika ya ? kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun atau siapapun . Kau mau kan Chanyeol – ah ?

 **BaekB Present**

Ditengah – tengah bisik malam dan hanya dengan sinar rembulan yang menemani malamnya , Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada ranjang rawatnya sementara fokus matanya menatap tirai jendela yang tertiup angin . Lampu ruangan ia biarkan padam demi menjadi teman dimalamnya yang sepi .

Segala ingatan tentang perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol , lalu apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol demi menjadi kekasihnya , juga kebersamaan mereka yang singkat menghantui pikiran Baekhyun . Dulu , dia selalu berdoa bahwa Chanyeol akan menjadi suaminya karna dia tau bahwa lelaki itu akan menjadi sosok suami yang sempurna baginya . Sayangnya , apa yang sudah Baekhyun percayakan pada lelaki itu justru dihancurkan oleh lelaki itu sendiri . Kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah menjadi suami dari seseorang yang cukup ia kenal dan itu secara telak telah menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa dialah tokoh antagonis disini . Namun , terlepas dari itu semua Baekhyun justru lebih memikirkan tentang kehidupannya kelak bersama sang calon bayi . Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa itu adalah bayinya dengan Chanyeol karna hanya lelaki itulah yang pernah bercinta dengannya . Dan sekarang kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah suami orang lain membuat Baekhyun enggan mengungkapkan semuanya . Dia tidak ingin menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain meski mungkin saja orang – orang diluar sana akan menganggapnya wanita jalang yang kerap menjajakan tubuhnya hingga harus hamil diluar nikah . Hati Baekhyun ngilu membayangkan itu semua .

Dengan pelan tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar . Tatapannya berubah sendu dan air mata kesedihan itu menetes lagi melewati sudut mata Baekhyun .

" Sayang , Ibu begitu mencintaimu . Tumbuhlah dengan baik agar kau bisa menemani Ibu menghadapi dunia yang kejam "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot**

: SELAMAT MALAM SELASA !

Ini belum ada ide lanjutin ff Sorry TT


	10. chapter 9

**Ring #9**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Kyungsoo

 **Support Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu keras juga bau khas alkohol menjadi teman Kyungsoo malam ini . Dia butuh _wine_ dan sedikit hiburan untuk melepas penat yang mengganjal kepalanya akhir – akhir ini . Chanyeol menolak ajakannya untuk tinggal di Amerika dan tidak ada hal lain yang difikirkan oleh Kyungsoo selain bahwa suaminya tersebut belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun .

Tatapan penuh kekecewaan serta sakit hati menjadi teman Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk pergi dari hadapannya dan mengurung diri di ruang kerja lelaki itu . Saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat posisinya memang sudah tergeser dari hati lelaki itu .

Kepalanya sedikit pening dan kesadarannya tinggal 50% akibat _wine_ yang diminumnya . Toleransinya teradap alkohol memang sedikit buruk , sayangnya hanya minuman itulah yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan bebannya dan sedikit melupakan masalah rumah tangganya yang membuat ia ingin menangis setiap hari .

" Sendirian Nona ? "

Kyungsoo menoleh kesampingnya . Ada seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan yang berbingkai surai pirang kecoklatan . Mata violetnya begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan kata tampan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana laki – laki dihadapannya tersebut .

" Ya , aku sendiri "

Laki – laki tersebut tersenyum . Jenis senyum yang entah kenapa mampu menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang lewat di dekatnya .

" Kau nampak kacau " komentar laki – laki itu

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Suamiku berselingkuh " terangnya tanpa basa – basi " Ngomong – ngomong siapa namamu ? "

" Aku Jackson "

Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali dengan kesadaran yang seperti akan hilang " Nama yang bagus "

" Tentu . Dan lebih bagus jika diucapkan oleh bibir kecilmu itu dengan sedikit desahan "

Lalu dengan kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya ada , Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak saat ibu jari Jackson mengapit dagunya hingga dengan mudah membuat wajah mereka berdekatan . Hembusan nafas dengan aroma _tequila_ yang berasal dari Jackson terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo yang kesadarannya bahkan semakin buruk .

" Boleh aku menciummu nona cantik ? "

Kyungsoo terkekeh , otomatis meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Jackson hingga tubuhnya sedikit bergeser mendekat pada laki – laki itu . Anggukan ia berikan sebagai tanda izin .

 **Drrttt .. Drrtt ...**

Meski kesadaran Kyungsoo nyaris hilang karna ditelan oleh alkohol , namun wanita itu segera mendorong Jackson saat merasakan getaran pada pada saku celananya .

" Astaga . Abaikan saja telfon itu " geram Jackson karna dia baru saja gagal mencium Kyungsoo karna telfon sialan tersebut .

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Jackson sementara kini dahinya justru mengernyit saat ada sederet nomor asing yang tertera dilayar ponselnya . menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali demi menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya , Kyungsoo menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mendekatkan benda pipih tersebut ketelinganya .

" Hallo "

" _Hallo . Ini aku , Jongin "_

 **BaekB Present**

" Sayang , ayo makan lalu setelah itu minum obat "

Kyungri sekali lagi menggeleng atas bujukan Ayahnya tersebut . Sejak kemarin gadis kecil itu jatuh sakit akibat kelelahan juga perubahan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim . Dan kebiasaan Kyungri yang sulit untuk minum obat selalu membuat Jongin pusing bukan main . Jika dulu ada Baekhyun yang akan terus membujuk gadis itu agar minum obat , maka sekarang Jongin merasa kuwalahan sendiri akibat sikap putrinya tersebut . Memaksa Kyungri untuk meminum obatnya pun bukan hal bagus karna gadis kecil itu akan merengek lalu menangis .

" Kyungri mau _eomma dad_ " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Kyungri sejak tadi . Jongin fikir kemarin Kyungri masih baik – baik saja dengan terus bergelung dibawah selimut . Tapi sekarang gadis itu terus saja merengek dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Kyungsoo , membuat Jongin mendadak pusing .

" _Eomma_ – mu sedang sibuk sayang " jawab Jongin pelan . Setidaknya dia masih tau diri bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istri orang dan melihat bagaimana masalah pelik yang dihadapi oleh wanita itu , maka Jongin tidak bisa terus – terusan merepotkan waniya itu hanya karna Kyungri mencarinya .

" Kyungri mau _eomma_ huweeeeee ~ "

Tangis kencang Kyungri adalah sesuatu yang dihindari oleh Jongin karna suara kencangnya mampu merusak pendengaran . Lelaki itu menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menangkup wajah kecil putrinya dan menghapus tetesan air mata dipipi gadis itu .

" Baiklah , _Daddy_ akan mencoba untuk menelfon _eomma_ "

Senyum cerah muncul dibibir Kyungri , gadis itu segera membuka laci nakasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana .

" Ini _dad_ "

Jongin menatap selembar kertas berisikan nomor ponsel tersebut sebelum kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sederet angka disana .

Nada tunggu operator menemani Jongin selama beberapa detik , lalu setelahnya suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi menyapa telinganya .

" _Hallo_ "

" Hallo . Ini aku , Jongin " lelaki itu berucap pelan hingga beberapa detik dia hanya dapat mendengar suara musik yang cukup kencang . Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat memikirkan satu tempat yang kini mungkin sedang dikunjungi oleh wanita itu .

" Kyung , kau di _club_ ? " tanya Jongin dengan ragu

Disebrang sana Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan kepalanya yang cukup pusing " Hmmm .. _hik_ Jongin "

Jongin menghela nafas pelan . Yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mabuk atau mungkin saja malah sudah teler . Astaga , bagaimana bisa wanita itu berada disana .

" Kau dengan suamimu ke _club_ ? apa aku mengganggu kalian ? "

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit . Lalu dia menatap sosok Jackson yang duduk tak jauh darinya , terlihat memberi kode padanya agar ia segera menyelesaikan telfonnya dan mereka bisa melanjutkan kembali tentang apa yang seharusnya terjadi .

" Aku dengan Jack –astaga iya _hik_ kau bisa menciumku nan – _hik_ ti "

" Kau tidak dengan suamimu ? " entah kenapa tanpa sadar nada khawatir itu keluar dari bibir Jongin . Laki – laki itu otomatis berdiri dan menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Kyungri .

" Tidak _hik_ –Jack , tunggu oke "

" Kyung katakan dimana posisimu ? "

" Ng – _club_ "

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi " Nyalakan _gps_ mu dan jangan pergi kemanapun . Dan jangan dekat – dekat dengan Jackson itu . Kau mendengarku ? "

" Jack ~ " rengekan Kyungsoo disertai dengan suara gemrisik dari sana membuat pikiran Jongin berkelana kemana – mana

" Kyung , kau mendengarku ? "

" Hng –iya , aku disini "

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan menutup telfonnya . Lelaki itu menatap Kyungri yang nampak kebingungan .

" _Eomma_ – mu dalam bahaya . _Daddy_ tinggal sebentar dan jangan nakal "

Kyungri hanya mengangguk patuh .

 **BaekB Present**

Nyatanya Luhan tidaklah sejahat itu . Dia memang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan peduli lagi pada Baekhyun ataupun segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang gadis itu . Namun , nyatanya Luhan dengan tangan terbuka membiarkan Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya setelah gadis itu diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit . Sehun hanya diam dan tidak ingin memancing kemarahan kekasihnya tersebut hingga dia hanya mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai pintu masuk , lalu setelahnya membiarkan dua wanita itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka .

" Lu – "

" Istirahatlah . Aku sudah menyiapkan susu Ibu hamil dinakas lalu _salad_ buah . Menurut artikel yang kubaca itu bagus untuk perkembangan bayimu "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat tau bahwa Luhan masih marah padanya . Kebiasaan gadis itu selalu memotong ucapannya ketika sedang marah . Baekhyun sendiri maklum karna bagaimanapun dia sudah cukup keterlaluan dengan menyembunyikan semuanya dari Luhan sementara gadis itu dengan baik hati selalu membantunya dan menjadi orang pertama yang membelanya . Namun , segala perhatian yang diberikan oleh Luhan padanya sudah cukup membuktikan betapa sahabatnya itu masih memiliki rasa iba pada Baekhyun .

" Terimakasih Lu , aku menghargai semua kebaikanmu . Tapi , kurasa lebih baik aku tidur di sofa karna bagaimanapun kau pemilik apartemen ini dan sudah seharusnya kau yang tidur di kamarmu "

Luhan yang sudah akan berlalu ke dapur terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya . Perempuan itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang nampak menyedihkan . Tubuhnya tidak seperti wanita hamil kebanyakan meski nyatanya Luhan dapat menyadari betapa pipi gadis itu bertambah cubby . Surai hitam Baekhyun panjang dan tidak terkuncir rapi seperti biasanya .

" Kamarku cukup luas untuk ditempati dua orang Baek "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu " Aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman " cicitnya pelan

Dahi Luhan mengernyit , ada tatapan kesal dikedua mata gadis itu " Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak nyaman ? aku hanya ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk keponakanku . Aku tidak ingin kau masuk rumah sakit lagi dengan masalah yang sama . Aku ingin kau dan bayimu sehat sampai kau melahirkan nanti . Lalu , bagaian mana yang harus membuatku tidak nyaman ? "

Baekhyun terdiam . Sementara kedua matanya seperti berlomba – lomba memproduksi air mata untuk menangis detik itu juga . Dia begitu terharu atas segala kebaikan sahabatnya tersebut . Entah dengan apa dia bisa membalas perbuatan baik Luhan . Bahkan ucapan terimakasih Baekhyun tidak akan cukup . Bagaimana bisa Luhan tetap menjaganya setelah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kepada gadis itu .

" Sekarang istirahatlah , kau baru sembuh "

Baekhyun menatap punggung Luhan dengan nanar . Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun dapat melihat kedua mata Luhan yang berkaca – kaca . Sayangnya gadis itu buru – buru menyembunyikan agar tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun .

" Chanyeol "

Langkah Luhan terhenti lagi atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun . Dahinya sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti tentang maksud ucapan Baekhyun yang menyebutkan nama laki – laki brengsek yang sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu .

Sementara Baekhyun berfikir bahwa mungkin ini saatnya ia memberitau Luhan atas kebenaran Ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung . Luhan adalah sahabatnya , seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak dan selalu menjaganya dengan baik . Bahkan disaat Baekhyun berada dititik paling bawah , gadis itu lah yang masih setia berada disampingnya , menolongnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun . Luhan , meskipun marah padanya akan tetap menjaganya dengan baik seperti seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya . Jadi , Baekhyun fikir tidak ada salahnya ia memberitau Luhan terlepas dari apapun reaksinya .

" Ayah dari bayi yang kukandung adalah Chanyeol "

Tubuh Luhan dengan cepat berbalik . Menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot terkejut yang luar biasa . Sementara bibirnya sudah kelu bukan main untuk mengeluarkan kata - kata .

" Semua yang kukatakan sebelumnya adalah bohong " ujar Baekhyun . Kepalanya menunduk sementara tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya mentes begitu saja . Kehamilannya membuat ia menjadi gadis cengeng yang memiliki ke _sensitif_ an tinggi . Suara isakannya mampu meruntuhkan kemarahan Luhan saat itu juga .

" Aku hanya melakukannya dengan Chanyeol "

Luhan membawa langkah kakinya mendekati Baekhyun sementara ia menelan ludah berkali – kali demi mengurangi rasa sesak atas pengakuan sahabatnya tersebut . Bagaimanapun dia mengasihani nasib yang digariskan Tuhan pada Baekhyun .

" Laki – laki brengsek itu " geramnya dengan kepalan tangan yang erat . Irisnya menatap Baekhyun " Apa dia sudah tau ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bahunya yang masih bergetar karna tangis " Aku tidak memberitahunya "

" Kenapa ? " Luhan memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya " Dia berhak tau dan dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan . Dia harus menikahimu karna bagaimanapun anakmu butuh seorang Ayah Baek " tutur gadis itu

Baekhyun terisak makin keras , membuat Luhan semakin iba dan segera memeluk perempuan itu .

" Aku tidak bisa merusak kebahagiaan rumah tangga Chanyeol _hiks_ . Apa sebuah kesalahan jika aku memilih untuk mempertahan anakku – _hiks_ tanpa harus menikah ? salahkah jika aku ingin – _hiks_ membesarkannya sendiri ? "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut " Chanyeol yang merusak kebahagian rumah tangganya sendiri , bukan kau Baekhyun " terangnya " Dan apakah kau benar – benar tidak ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Chanyeol ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk . Ia menatap Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang sayu . Ada banyak luka dibalik tatapan itu dan membuat Luhan semakin sedih melihatnya .

" Baiklah . Kalau begitu setidaknya biarkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya Baek . Dia harus tau bahwa ada seorang bayi yang akan selalu menunggu lelaki itu untuk pulang ke _rumah_ , tidak peduli selama apapun kalian berdua menunggunya "

Baekhyun mendadak ragu . Tidak yakin dengan solusi yang diberikan Luhan . Sejujurnya dia hanya takut bahwa kehadiran bayinya tidak akan diterima oleh laki – lak itu , atau lebih buruknya dia meminta Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka . Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun memegang perutnya , membuat gerakan melindungi yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Luhan .

" Ada apa ? perutmu sakit "

Baekhyun menggeleng " Aku hanya takut pada respon yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol "

Luhan menghela nafas " Serahkan semuanya padaku Baek . Aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Chanyeol , dan aku juga akan menjadi orang yang berada dibarisan pertama untuk melindungimu jika laki – laki brengsek itu berani berbuat macam – macam "

Baekhyun tersenyum , dengan cepat memeluk sahabatnya tersebut " Terimakasih untuk segalanya Lu . Aku benar – benar menyayangimu "

" Tentu . Kau sudah seperti adikku Baek "

 **BaekB Present**

Jongin memacu mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan , membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata hanya untuk sampai di sebuah _club_ yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya . Begitu penunjuk arah di layar ponselnya memberitau Jongin bahwa ia sudah sampai , laki – laki itu segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya .

Suara dentuman musik , puluhan orang yang menari dilantai dansa juga bau alkohol serta asab rokok langsung menyambut Jongin begitu ia masuk kedalam . Ia menajamkan penglihatannya demi mencari sosok Kyungsoo diantara kerumunan orang – orang yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran karna pengaruh alkohol .

" Astaga Jack , jangan menarik gaunku "

Jongin dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara begitu ia mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalinya . Dan disanalah ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tangan seorang lelaki –yang diyakini Jongin adalah Jackson atau siapapun itu- yang berniat menarik – narik gaun ketat yang wanita itu kenakan . Jongin segera mengurai langkah mendekati dua orang yang duduk di depan meja bar tersebut .

" Dia bilang jangan menarik gaunnya " bak seorang pahlawan , Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu tidak lagi duduk diatas pangkuan Jackson . Sementara dengan kedua mata menyipit Kyungsoo memperhatikan sosok Jongin .

" Kau si – "

" Sayang , aku tau kita sedang ada masalah . Tapi , tidak seharusnya kau ke _club_ dan tidak mendengar penjelasanku " Jongin segera memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang dia yakini akan menanyakan siapa dirinya . Setidaknya Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa kesadaran Kyungsoo sudah nyaris hilang akibat pengaruh alkohol .

" Kau siapa ? dia adalah pasanganku malam ini " Jackson membuka suara setelah sejak tadi ia hanya diam

Jongin dengan cepat menatap laki – laki itu dan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo semakin mengerat " Aku suaminya , tuan " lalu Jongin mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo , menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar dijari manis wanita itu " Kami sudah menikah jika kau tidak mengerti "

Jackson terdiam dengan rahang mengeras marah . Laki – laki itu meraih gelas berisi _wine_ miliknya dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan , membanting gelasnya dimeja _bar_ sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan emosi dikepalanya .

Sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang menatap genggaman Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya . Dia mungkin memang sudah mabuk dan kesadarannya berada diambang batas . Namun , entah kenapa dia cukup terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin dengan berpura – pura menjadi suaminya agar lelaki bernama Jackson tersebut berhenti mengganggunya . Kyungsoo tau Jongin bermaksud baik dengan menolongnya . Tapi , tidak seharusnya kan ia terbawa perasaan atas sikap baik laki – laki itu ?

" Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini ? kau wanita bersuami dan sekarang bermesraan dengan laki – laki lain meskipun aku tau kau sedang mabuk . Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pula – "

" Dia berselingkuh "

Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dengan memotong ucapannya membuat Jongin terdiam . Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang memandanganya dengan pandangan kosong . Ada banyak luka dibalik tatapan itu , dan Jongin tau bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini sedang berada di titik terbawahnya .

" Apakah aku semenyedihkan itu hingga suamiku sendiri bahkan mencari wanita lain ? " ia menatap Jongin seperti meminta sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan . Sementara tanpa sadar untuk kesekian kalinya dia menangis dihadapan laki – laki itu .

" Aku dan Chanyeol pernah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan bahwa kami akan melewati semuanya sama – sama . Tapi sekarang bahkan aku tidak yakin dengan keutuhan pernikahanku sendiri _hiks_ .. "

Tangis Kyungsoo seperti membawa kesedihan sendiri pada diri Jongin . Maka dengan cepat ia menangkup wajah wanita itu , menghapus aliran air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya .

" Kau adalah wanita baik . Itu yang kulihat selama ini " ujar Jongin tulus . Laki – laki itu segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengaitkannya pada bahu Kyungsoo , membuat tubuh kecil wanita itu sedikit tenggelam . Lalu , tanpa aba – aba ia meletakkan tangannya dilipatan tengkuk dan lutut Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wanita itu ala _bridal_ . Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jongin demi mencari kenyamanan . Dan tanpa sadar detak jantung Jongin bekerja dua kali lipat saat itu juga .

" Jongin , detak jantungmu berisik sekali "

Wajah Jongin memerah malu saat itu juga

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam berlalu dengan keterdiaman sejak Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya . Laki – laki itu membiarkan Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dengan bersandar pada jok mobil . Jongin tau bahwa sepertinya wanita itu kurang tidur , melihat dari kantung matanya yang menghitam . Keadannya memang sudah tidak seburuk tadi karna sepertinya kesadaran wanita itu sudah mulai membaik .

" Jongin "

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mengernyit saat melihat kedua mata wanita itu yang masih terpejam . Ia fikir Kyungsoo sedang mengigau , namun mendengar dari apa yang dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya membuat Jongin berfikir bahwa sejak tadi Kyungsoo tidak tidur .

" Hmm "

" Apa yang harus kulakukan ? " dua detik kemudian Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya setelah melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut pada Jongin . Sementara Jongin hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya " Chanyeol telah mendua dibelakangku . Aku berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya dan kami sepakat memulainya dari awal . Namun , apa yang kulihat saat ini justru kehancurkan rumah tangga kami " lanjutnya . Ada nada kecewa yang terselip disetiap ucapan wanita itu .

" Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol ? " entah atas dasar apa Jongin bertanya demikian . Yang jelas dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu .

" Aku – " Kyungsoo menunduk , memilih jaket Jongin yang masih ia kenakan " Entahlah . Aku tidak lagi mendapatkan perasaan nyaman itu . Aku tau Chanyeol sepertinya juga tidak mencintaiku lagi , terlihat jelas dikedua matanya bahwa dia lebih memilih wanita itu "

" Kalau begitu tinggalkan Chanyeol dan carilah kebahagiaanmu "

" Huh ? " Kyungsoo menatap laki – laki itu dengan terkejut " Ka –kau menyuruhku untuk bercerai dengan Chanyeol ? "

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengambil sebelah tangan Kyungsoo , menggenggamnya dan mengusap tangan kecil itu pelan .

" Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang bahkan tidak lagi menjadikanmu sebagai _rumah_ nya . Akan ada seseorang yang menjadikanmu prioritas utamanya , bahkan tanpa perlu kau meminta "

" A – aku " Kyungsoo masih bimbang dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil . Otaknya memikirkan banyak hal dan semuanya berpusat pada Chanyeol , suaminya .

" Kyungsoo " panggil Jongin dengan pelan

" Hmm "

" A –apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu "

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan terkejut .

 **BaekB Present**

Malamnya Baekhyun benar – benar tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya . Selain karna sejak siang tadi dia sudah tidur , alasan lainnya adalah karan otaknya memikirkan saran Luhan agar dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol lalu membicarakan semuanya .

Ponsel miliknya berada dalam genggaman , dengan tampilan berupa aplikasi pesan yang tertuju pada nomor ponsel Chanyeol . Beberapa kali dia mengetik sebuah kalimat , namun di detik berikutnya dia menghapusnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya . Ada banyak perasaan bimbang yang memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun , juga hal – hal negatif seperti tentang balasan pesan yang akan ia dapatkan dari laki – laki itu .

Perasannya yang _sensitif_ membuat Baekhyun seringkali ingin menangis . Dan sekarang dia ingin menangisi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan , juga kisah cintanya yang begitu tragis . Baekhyun tidak tau apakah hidup Chanyeol tetap baik – baik saja setelah Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa suaminya tersebut memiliki wanita lain . Tapi , yang Baekhyun tau Chanyeol begitu pintar membual kata – kata hingga mungkin saja hidupnya tetap baik – baik saja seperti dulu , atau mungkin lebih parahnya sekarang mereka sedang bermesra – mesraan . Memikirkan hal itu membuat sudut hati Baekhyun merasakan sakit bukan main .

" _Baiklah . Kalau begitu setidaknya biarkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya Baek . Dia harus tau bahwa ada seorang bayi yang akan selalu menunggu lelaki itu untuk pulang kerumah , tidak peduli selama apapun kalian berdua menunggunya "_

Kalimat Luhan tiba – tiba saja muncul dikepala Baekhyun , membuat ia kembali menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan tak menentu . Beberapa kali Baekhyun merapalkan doa demi memberanikan diri untuk mengetik sebuah pesan pada laki – laki yang sudah tidak pernah ditemuinya sejak kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut .

 **For : Chanyeol**

 ** _Bisakah kita bertemu ? ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan ._** ** _Di Sungai Han , jam 1 siang ._**

Dan setelah menekan tombol _send_ pada layar ponselnya , Baekhyun menyimpan ponsel pintarnya tersebut dibawah bantal dan membaringkan tubuhnya . Dipejamkan kedua matanya demi menjemput mimpi yang sempat tertunda , tanpa tau bahwa beberapa detik kemudian pesan tersebut telah dibaca oleh Chanyeol .

 **BaekB Present**

Ruang kerja selalu menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol untuk merenung . Sudah beberapa jam ia menghabiskan waktunya ditempat tersebut , tepatnya setelah ia menolak ajakan Kyungsoo untuk pindah ke Amerika . Chanyeol fikir pindah ke Amerika adalah alasan terkonyol jika itu hanya digunakan Kyungsoo agar ia melupakan Baekhyun . Chanyeol dapat melupakan Baekhyun kapanpun bahkan tanpa perlu pindah ke Amerika . Namun , mungkin ini belum saatnya ia melupakan Baekhyun . Bayang – bayang perempuan itu selalu menghantui hari – hari Chanyeol . Tawa cerianya , senyum lembutnya , juga rengekannya selalu melekat dalam penglihatan Chanyeol hingga terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan .

Kalau boleh jujur , Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal karna sudah mengenal Baekhyun meski pada kenyataanya hal itu justru membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya hancur . Bagi Chanyeol , Baekhyun adalah anugrah yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk merajut cerita dengannya meski harus dengan hal yang salah . Kalau saja Tuhan lebih dulu mempertemukan ia dengan Baekhyun , Chanyeol yakin bahwa dia akan lebih memilih untuk menikahi perempuan itu . Namun , sayangnya Tuhan telah mengatur pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo hingga mereka menjalin hubungan dan berakhir menikah .

Kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo selalu diliputi keharmonisan meski kenyatannya Tuhan belum memberikan malaikat kecil diantara mereka . Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar hanya karna Kyungsoo belum hamil , meski kenyatannya justru orang tua merekalah yang terus mendesak keduanya untuk segera memiliki momongan . Namun , sejak kehadiran Baekhyun dalam kehidupannya , Chanyeol tau bahwa dia telah menemukan cinta lain yang mampu melengkapinya . Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan yang ia miliki pada Kyungsoo tidaklah seperti dulu lagi , semuanya sudah lenyap seakan – akan kini ia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai saudara perempuannya . Chanyeol tau bahwa dia nampak begitu brengsek dengan memiliki dua wanita dalam kehidupannya . Namun , seperti kata orang – orang bahwa dia harus memilih salah satu diantara dua orang yang ia cintai , maka untuk kasus ini dia lebih memilih Baekhyun . Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona perempuan itu hingga terlalu sulit untuk menyusun kembali kepingan rumah tangganya dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah hancur . Tapi , apakah Baekhyun masih mau menerimanya jika ia kembali ? bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada perempuan itu . Membohonginya , membalikkan fakta hingga perempuan itu dibenci oleh Kyungsoo . Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Chanyeol pusing bukan main .

 **Drrtt .. Drrrtt ..**

Chanyeol terkejut saat merasakan getar pada saku celana yang ia kenakan . Menariknya dari segala lamunan tentang Baekhyun . Merogoh ponselnya yang ia letakkan disaku , kedua matanya otomatis mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati satu pesan masuk dari sederet nomor yang cukup ia hafal . Itu Baekhyun .

 **Bisakah kita bertemu ? ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan .**

 **Di Sungai Han , jam 1 siang .**

Chanyeol segera mengetikkan balasan dan mengirimnya pada Baekhyun .

 **Tentu** .

 **Aku merindukanmu , sangat .**

Send!

 **BaekB Present**

Dengan alasan bahwa Kyungri ingin bertemu dengannya , maka hari ini setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumahnya Kyungsoo segera pergi kerumah Jongin . Setelah pengakuan laki – laki itu pada Kyungsoo semalam, mereka berakhir canggung hingga Jongin membuka pembicaraan dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungri ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu . Hari sudah malam dan jelas tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo menginap dirumah Jongin sementara dirumahnya masih ada Chanyeol yang merupakan suaminya sehingga wanita itu berjanji akan datang esok hari untuk menemui Kyungri .

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo berakhir di dapur rumah Jongin , memakai _apron_ dan bergelung dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan . Tadi , saat ia datang Jongin bilang sedang membuatkan sarapan juga bubur untuk Kyungri . Namun , setelah setengah jam berlalu dahinya harus mengernyit saat melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh laki – laki itu di dapur indahnya .

" Adik iparku tidak disini lagi , dan biasanya aku _dilevery order "_

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin saat Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa laki – laki itu belum juga selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya . Maka , dengan kebaikan hatinya juga _mood_ yang sudah mulai membaik Kyungsoo turun tangan pergi ke dapur dan menyelesaikan segala kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Jongin .

Diam – diam Jongin duduk dikursi meja makan , memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo yang nampak terampil dengan segala macam peralatan dapur juga bahan – bahan masakan . Dia benar – benar seperti istri idaman .

" Wow .. pemandangan pagi yang menyenangkan "

Keduanya –Jongin Kyungsoo- sontak menoleh pada sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk . Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang cukup asing baginya , sementara Jongin nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba – tiba sang Ibu .

" Ibu " laki – laki itu segera berdiri , menyambut Ibu kandungnya yang masih nampak cantik diusianya yang mulai berkepala lima

Kyungsoo segera paham bahwa itu adalah Ibu dari Jongin dan membungkuk hormat " Annyeonghaseyo , namaku Kyungsoo "

" Aku tau " Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut , memperhatikan sosok wanita mungil yang begitu cantik dihadapannya tersebut " Kau _eomma_ nya Kyungri kan ? "

" Hng ? " Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak mengerti

" Ibu tau bahwa Kyungri sering memanggilmu _eomma_ " Jongin menjelaskan dan barulah Kyungsoo mengerti .

" Kau dan Jongin begitu serasi , kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja ? kurasa Kyungri benar – benar butuh sosok Ibu " Nyonya Kim menggoda dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

" Ibuuuu ~ "

Tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa yang barusaja merengek adalah Jongin .

 **BaekB Present**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang ketika akhirnya dari gendang telinganya Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang begitu ia hafal . Dengan perasaan gugup ia berbalik badan dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan . Namun , apa yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan Baekhyun adalah sosok chanyeol yang begitu menyedihkan . Ada lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya , lalu bulu – bulu halus yang tumbuh disekitar dagunya , juga surai hitamnya yang mulai memanjang . Melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini membuat sudut otak Baekhyun berfikir , mungkinkah laki – laki itu juga sama menderitanya seperti dirinya ?

" Chanyeol / Baekhyun "

Keduanya bertatapan sesaat setelah memanggil nama masing – masing secara bersamaan . Ada perasaan membuncah juga sedih dalam hati Baekhyun . Keinginan untuk memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis didada lelaki itu seperti menguasai Baekhyun . Sayangnya , dia cukup sadar diri bahwa status laki – laki itu adalah suami orang lain .

" Bicaralah " Chanyeol mempersilahkan . Kalau boleh jujur dia begitu merindukan suara halus Baekhyun sehingga dia membiarkan perempuan itu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu agar Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mengobati rasa rindunya pada suara Baekhyun tersebut .

" A –aku " Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup , sementara jari – jarinya tak berhenti meremas satu sama lain " A –aku hamil Chan "

Untuk seperkian detik Chanyeol nampak seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah _blank_ . Otaknya memproses sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun seolah – olah apa yang diucapkan oleh perempuan itu adalah kalimat asing dengan kosakata rumit .

" A – apa ? " pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh bibir kelu Chanyeol

" Aku hamil , dan itu anakmu " ulang Baekhyun , memperjelas

Seperti ada batu besar yang menyumpal tenggorokan Chanyeol saat ini sehingga dia sulit menelan ludah . Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum kemudian ia beralih menatap perut Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh _sweater_ yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu dan terlihat masih datar .

" A – aku " lidah Chanyeol mendadak kelu untuk berkata – kata . Bahkan ungkapan rindu yang sudah ia susun untuk dikatakan pada Baekhyun hilang begitu saja setelah pengakuan mengejutkan yang diungkapkan oleh perempuan itu .

" Aku tau kau pasti terkejut " Baekhyun tersenyum tipis " Aku pun sama terkejutnya sepertimu saat mengetahui ini " dipandanganya dengan lekat paras tampan Chanyeol " Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu Chan karna aku tau kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo . Yang jelas aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa kapanpun kau ingin bertemu dengan anak ini nanti , aku akan selalu mempersilahkannya "

Dan setelah ungkapan menyedihkan itu Baekhyun dengan tegar berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung . Dalam hatinya ia merapalkan kalimat – kalimat penyemangat untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SUMPAH MAAPIN DAH GUE APDET INI LAGI TT

JANGAN BOSEN REVIEW EHEHEHE

 **LAST** , SELAMAT MALAM JUMAT !


	11. chapter 10

**Ring #10**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Kyungsoo

 **Support Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam dirumah Jongin ternyata begitu menyenangkan . Nyonya Kim sangat ramah dan keibuan , bahkan menganggap Kyungsoo seperti putrinya sendiri . Begitupun dengan Kyungri yang bahkan enggan jauh darinya , membuat mereka seperti sepasang anak dan Ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu . Sementara itu Jongin hanya melihat dalam diam interaksi diantara Kyungsoo dengan Kyungri maupun Ibunya . Dalam hati ia berdoa kelak suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan pengganti Kyulkyung yang memiliki sifat seperti Kyungsoo , atau kalau boleh dia ingin Kyungsoo saja yang menjadi pendampingnya nanti .

" Jongin "

Jongin berniat menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya . Namun , sedetik kemudian dia terkejut ketika merasakan dingin dibagian pipi kirinya sebelum kemudian suara kekehan mengalun merdu ditelinganya . Jongin mendongak dan mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang dengan jahil menempelkan sekaleng _cola_ yang wanita itu pegang ke pipinya .

Dari tempat duduknya wajah Kyungsoo yang terkena bias matahari dari celah – celah ruangan membuatnya nampak lebih cantik . Kekehan dibibir bentuk hatinya membuat Jongin kembali berdebar tanpa bisa dicegah .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Kyungsoo seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin .

" Hanya mencari udara segar "

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham .

" Dimana Kyungri ? " tanyanya

" Dia sudah tidur setelah aku menyuruhnya meminum obatnya " jawab perempuan itu

Jongin mengangguk paham . Lalu kemudian suasana mendadak hening karna keduanya memilih untuk diam . Nyonya Kim sudah pulang sejak tadi hingga kini hanya ada mereka berdua . Kyungsoo meminum _cola_ yang dibawanya seraya menatap taman belakang rumah Jongin , dimana ada rumah kaca dengan berbagai tanaman .

" Kau menyukai bunga ? " tanya Kyungsoo tiba – tiba . Sedikit heran karna bagaimanapun dirumah ini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungri . Lalu , ditengah kesibukan Jongin dengan pekerjaannya sangat menakjubkan jika laki – laki itu masih bisa merawat tanaman – tanaman di dalam rumah kacanya .

" Tidak terlalu . Adik iparku yang menyukainya "

" Adik ipar ? " Jongin mengangguk sementara dahi Kyungsoo berkerut heran " Lalu dimana dia ? aku tidak melihatnya dirumahmu "

" Dia telah pindah ke apatemennya " jelas Jongin . Dan membicarakan tentang Baekhyun membuat Jongin teringat sesuatu .

" Kyung "

" Hmm "

" Boleh aku bertanya ? "

" Tentu " jawab wanita itu seraya menatap Jongin dari tempatnya

Mendadak Jongin merasa ragu . Bagaimanapun rumah tangga Kyungsoo dengan sang suami bukanlah urusannya . Namun , beberapa hal begitu mengganggu pikiran Jongin dan membuat ia ingin memastikan semuanya .

" Tentang wanita yang menjadi simpanan suamimu – " Jongin menatap Kyungsoo " Kau sudah mengetahuinya ? "

Kyungsoo balik menatap Jongin " Kenapa ? "

" Hanya ingin tau "

" Ya , aku sudah mengetahuinya . Dia salah satu seseorang yang kukenal " Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah kaca . Menerawang saat – saat dimana dia melihat Baekhyun di apartemen yang sama dengan Chanyeol . Wanita itu , Kyungsoo sangat membencinya . Dan ditengah – tengah segala lamunannya , tiba – tiba ia mengingat sesuatu " Tunggu – " Kyungsoo balik menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut " Aku pernah mengetahui Kyungri memanggilnya dengan Bibi . Ya , aku tidak mungkin salah dengar . Aku mendengar Kyungri memanggilnya Bibi saat aku datang kesekolahnya untuk perwakilan lomba "

Dan saat itulah Jongin tau bahwa apa yang mengganggu pikirannya ternyata benar . Dia memang berbohong pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan membantu menyelidiki siapa wanita yang dekat dengan suami wanita itu , sementara Jongin yakin bahwa itu adalah nomor ponsel Baekhyun . Dan alasan kenapa Jongin tidak bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun karna dia ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat . Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia tiba – tiba menemui Baekhyun lalu bertanya apakah perempuan itu dekat dengan suami Kyungsoo .

" Dia adalah adik iparku " Jongin menjawab pelan . Memberi kejelasan pada Kyungsoo tentang status Baekhyun di keluarganya . Dan saat itulah dia dapat melihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo .

" A – apa ? "

 **BaekB Present**

Setelah menemui Chanyeol dan mengatakan segala sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya , Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi dari Sungai Han hingga mereka berakhir di salah satu _cafe_ . Menikmati secangkir _green tea_ favorit keduanya .

Musik – musik klasik menemani kedua perempuan yang terhanyut dalam keterdiaman tersebut . Luhan ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana respon Chanyeol , hanya saja melihat dari diamnya Baekhyun perempuan itu tau bahwa semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik .

Sementara Baekhyun merasa bahwa apa yang barusaja dia lakukan tidak sepenuhnya membuat dirinya lega . Dia mungkin memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia hamil dan mengandung anak laki – laki itu . Namun , apa yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun adalah salah satu jeritan dari sisi lain hatinya yang memintanya untuk melupakan Chanyeol . Ia nampak begitu menyedihkan dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi dihidupnya akhir – akhir ini . Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol , maka saat itulah dia nampak seperti perempuan tanpa harga diri yang mengemis cinta dari laki – laki beristri . Namun , apa yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah untuk memperjuangkan anaknya kelak . Agar Chanyeol tau bahwa dia memiliki tanggung jawab atas calon anak mereka , tidak peduli apakah dia mengakui Baekhyun ataupun lebih memilih untuk mencampakkannya .

" Baek "

Sentuhan halus disebelah tangannya menyadarkan Baekhyun , membuat perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang memandangnya khawatir . Lalu , usapan lembut dipipinya dirasakan oleh Baekhyun dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ada air mata yang menganak sungai disana .

" Apakah Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi ? " tanya Luhan

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya " Tidak Lu . Aku hanya –entahlah . Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol , tapi aku merasa seperti wanita menyedihkan sekarang " lalu kepala Baekhyun menunduk " Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Ibu dan Jongin _oppa_ "

Luhan menghela nafas . Sejujurnya dia juga memikirkan tentang bagaimana respon kedua orang tersebut karna bagaimanapun Ibunya adalah tipikal wanita _overprotective_ dan mungkin saja akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat tau putri yang ia jaga dengan baik telah hamil diluar nikah . Lalu Jongin adalah kakak ipar yang sudah dipercayakan oleh Ibu mertuanya –Ibu Baekhyun- untuk menjaga perempuan itu .

" Kita akan menghadapinya bersama – sama Baek . Kalau perlu aku yang akan berbicara pada mereka "

Baekhyun segera mendongak dan menggenggam tangan Luhan disertai gelengan " Aku akan berbicara sendiri . Bagaimanapun aku yang harus bertanggung jawab karna ini semua adalah salahku "

" Ini semua salah Chanyeol " sanggah Luhan tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut " Dia yang sudah membohongimu Baek . Laki – laki bajingan itu yang membuatmu menderita . Aku berdoa aga dia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal "

" Tidak baik untuk menyimpan dendam " Baekhyun mengingatkan

Luhan mendesah frustasi . Sahabatnya ini bahkan masih membela Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu .

" Bisakah kau mengantarku kerumah Jongin _oppa_ ? "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun " Kau yakin ingin berbicara sekarang ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk " Sekarang ataupun nanti _oppa_ tetap akan mengetahuinya "

Luhan mengangguk setuju . Lalu , keduanya segera pergi keluar _cafe_ setelah membayar minuman mereka .

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun , Luhan pada akhirnya menurunkan perempuan itu di depan gerbang rumah Jongin sementara dirinya menunggu di dalam mobil . Sebenarnya ia sudah memaksa untuk ikut dengan Baekhyun karna bagaimanapun dia takut bahwa Jongin akan memberikan respon tak terduga ataupun sampai memukul Baekhyun , meski Luhan tau bahwa kakak ipar sahabatnya tidaklah sejahat itu .

" Panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu " pesan Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan perempuan itu hanya mengangguk .

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki halaman rumah kakak iparnya tersebut . Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu , semuanya masih tetap sama dengan terakhir kali ketika ia meninggalkannya .

Bel rumah Baekhyun tekan dua kali dan beberapa detik kemudian dia dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat .

Ceklek

" Hai _oppa_ " sapa Baekhyun pertama kali begitu melihat Jongin membukakan pintu

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun . Karna ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu berkunjung setelah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen . Dan yang lebih membuat Jongin pusing adalah bahwa kini Kyungsoo juga masih berada di rumahnya .

" Hai Baek , masuklah kedalam " tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam . Karna bagaimanapun perempuan itu adalah adik iparnya .

" Dimana Kyungri ? " tanya Baekhyun saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi

" Dia sedang mandi " _bersama Kyungsoo_ , lanjut Jongin dalam hati

Baekhyun mengangguk , lalu ia beralih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan takut " _Oppa_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " ujar Baekhyun pelan

" Tentu , bicaralah Baek "

Baekhyun menunduk , memilih ujung _blouse_ yang ia kenakan . Bagaimanapun , cepat atau lambat dia harus memberitahu Jongin terlepas dari reaksi laki – laki itu nanti . Meski kenyataannya hamil diluar nikah adalah aib , tapi paling tidak Baekhyun tau siapa Ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung .

" A – aku " Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah " Ha –hamil "

Satu detik ..

Dua detik ..

Tiga detik ..

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar hati Jongin , laki – laki itu terkejut bukan main hingga ia hanya diam tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara . Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun seperti sebuah lelucon bagi Jongin , tapi sekarang bahkan laki – laki itu tidak ingin tertawa karna dia tau bahwa wajah serius Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya .

" Ha – hamil ? " Jongin mengulangnya lagi , bertanya pada adik iparnya tersebut apakah yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu benar adanya .

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pelan . Merasa begitu takut atas reaksi Jongin .

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar , tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa adik iparnya tersebut hamil sementara selama ini dia begitu menjaga perempuan itu sebagaimana mestinya . Ini bahkan belum ada enam bulan sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan meninggalkan rumah Jongin , lalu perempuan itu sudah hamil . Jongin bahkan tidak pernah tau Baekhyun dekat dengan laki – laki ataupun memiliki seorang kekasih , kecuali –tunggu

" Siapa ayah dari bayi itu ? " tanya Jongin . Ia harap apa yang ada difikirannya kali ini salah .

" A –aku tidak bisa mengatakannya "

" CHANYEOL !! "

Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak menoleh pada sumber suara . Ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di tangga lantai dua dengan Kyungri yang berada dalam gendongannya . Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali . Tapi , siapapun tau bahwa wanita itu memiliki kekecewaan mendalam atas apa yang diucapkannya .

Baekhyun beralih menatap Jongin , seperti memberi pertanyaan lewat tatapan matanya tentang bagaimana bisa wanita itu –Kyungsoo- berada dirumah kakak iparnya . Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Kyungri nampak begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo .

" Ayah dari bayimu itu , Chanyeol kan ? " Kyungsoo bertanya lagi seraya mengurai langkah untuk mendekati Jongin dan Baekhyun driruang tamu . Digendongannya Kyungri lebih memilih untuk diam karna dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti masalah orang dewasa .

" Bu – bukan "

Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun mendecih sinis " Kau ingin membohingiku lagi ? perlu kau ingat Byun Baekhyun , aku bukan wanita bodoh lagi sekarang . Jika bukan Chanyeol lalu siapa lagi ? Sementara aku bahkan bisa melihat tanda keunguan itu dilehermu saat pertama kali aku memergokimu bersama suamiku "

Baekhyun terdiam kaku sementara Jongin hanya memperhatikan keduanya , sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Baekhyun benar – benar telah berselingkuh dengan suami Kyungsoo . Dia tidak tau harus membela siapa karna bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Baekhyun atas keretakan rumah tangga Kyungsoo . Jongin yakin bahwa Baekhyun yang merupakan adik iparnya bukanlah wanita penggoda suami orang .

Dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo geram bukan main . Wanita itu berniat menampar Baekhyun , hanya saja dia tidak mungkin melakukan tindak kekerasan dihadapan anak kecil seperti Kyungri .

" Aku tidak tau atas dasar apa kau menggoda Chanyeol . Kau nampak seperti wanita murahan dan bahkan sekarang sedang mengandung bayi dari suamiku . Suami sah ku jika kau mau tau . Fakta yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah bahwa suamiku tidak bisa melupakanmu . Lalu kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku ? aku sakit hingga rasanya mati menjadi pilihan terbaik " Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas hingga ia tersengal oleh rasa sesak yang membelenggu dadanya . Dia terlanjur merasakan sakit hati itu . Sakit hati karna suaminya berselingkuh , dan lebih sakit lagi saat ternyata Baekhyun telah mengandung calon anak mereka –Chanyeol Baekhyun .

" Kyungsoo – ya , tenanglah " Jongin segera berdiri disamping Kyungsoo , menenangkan wanita itu agar tidak semakin emosi hingga berbuat nekat .

Lalu , keduanya dikejutkan oleh sosok Baekhyun yang duduk berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya . Bahunya bergetar , sementara kedua tangannya memegang kaki Kyungsoo erat .

" Ma –maafkan aku _hiks_ . Aku tidak tau bahwa Cha –chanyeol sudah menikah "

" Baek , apa yang kau lakukan ! " Jongin segera menarik tangan Baekhyun , namun perempuan itu menepisnya .

" Tolong maafkan aku _hiks_ "

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun yang menyayat hati . Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama – sama wanita dan sudah semestinya saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain .

" Aku akan bercerai dengan Chanyeol "

Baekhyun segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan terkejut , begitupun dengan Jongin . Mereka cukup kaget dengan keputusan yang telah diambil oleh wanita itu .

" Pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol sudah berada dijurang kehancurkan . Tidak akan ada artinya lagi sekeras apapun aku memperjuangkannya " lalu wanita itu menatap Jongin " Tolong antarkan aku pulang "

Jongin mengangguk dengan kaku sementara Kyungsoo melepas paksa genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada kakinya . Tidak peduli bahwa Baekhyun nampak begitu menyedihkan saat ini .

" Baekhyun , kita bicara lain kali " ujar Jongin pelan

 **BaekB Present**

Awalnya Jongdae cukup senang saat melihat kedatangan atasannya –Chanyeol- ke kantor , setelah laki – laki itu seringkali menghilang disaat detik – detik mendekati rapat penting . Namun , setelah melihat Chanyeol hanya duduk diam dibalik meja kerjanya tanpa menyentuh beberapa dokumen yang seharusnya diperiksa membuat Jongdae ingin mengumpat saat itu juga .

Sementara Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau peduli seperti apa Jongdae yang kelabakan mengurusi rapat penting nya . Karna untuk saat ini otak Chanyeol benar – benar buntu , apalagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu .

Hamil .

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak tau bahwa apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun akan berakhir rumit seperti ini . Dia hanya penasaran pada gadis itu , namun pada akhirnya justru membawa malapetaka bagi kehidupan rumah tangganya . Chanyeol cukup sadar dengan bagaimana dia yang nampak seperti lelaki pengecut . Melepas cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya untuk membohongi Baekhyun , lalu pada akhirnya perasaan itu muncul begitu saja , perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun dan selalu melihat senyum cerah itu . Dan sekarang , hubungan itu sudah diketahui oleh Kyungsoo . Lalu , lebih parahnya lagi Baekhyun tengah mengandung bayinya . Seorang anak yang begitu ia nantikan kehadirannya diantara pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo . Chanyeol tidak tau apakah dia harus sedih atau justru bahagia karna bagaimanapun bayi itu hadir dari wanita yang dibenci oleh istri sah nya .

BRAK

" PARK CHANYEOL !! "

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main atas teriakan tersebut sehingga lelaki itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruangannya . Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati Ibunya yang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi marah , juga Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang wanita paruh baya tersebut .

" Ibu , ada apa ? kenapa berteriak ? "

Langkah lebar diambil oleh wanita itu hingga sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Chanyeol . Laki – laki itu terkejut dan dahinya mengernyit atas sikap Ibunya .

" Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi laki – laki brengsek . Aku memang menginginkan cucu , tapi tidak dengan kau yang berselingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo !! "

Chanyeol terdiam atas ucapan Ibunya . _Jadi , sekarang Ibunya juga sudah tau perihal Baekhyun_ , batin Chanyeol . Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dan seperti sudah bisa membaca dari raut wajah wanita itu , Chanyeol tau bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang menceritakan semuanya .

" Ibu , aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya " Chanyeol menatap wanita paruh baya tersebut , tapi Ibunya tetap menatapnya tajam .

" Aku tidak mau tau . Kau – " Nyonya Park menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya " Harus mengambil bayi itu dan merawatnya dengan Kyungsoo . Aku tidak mau dia –bayi itu- dirawat oleh wanita penggoda suami orang !! " tegas Nyonya Park . Lalu , wanita paruh baya tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja putranya dengan bantingan keras di pintu masuk .

Suasana mendadak hening setelah kepergian Nyonya Park . Chanyeol masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya , pun begitu dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya .

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? " Chanyeol bertanya pertama kali dan menatap istrinya tersebut " Kau bercerita pada Ibu tentang Baekhyun ? "

" Ibu melihatku pulang ke apartemen dengan diantar Jongin , dan aku menangis saat itu . Aku benar – benar tidak tau bahwa Ibu datang berkunjung " jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit " Kau menangis ? dan kau diantar Jongin ? "

Kyungsoo mendongak , menatap suaminya tersebut dengan pandangan serius " Aku ingin kita bercerai Chanyeol "

Sekali lagi Chanyeol terkejut " A – apa ? "

" Aku ingin bercerai denganmu Chan . Tapi , setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu , aku tidak yakin bahwa kita bisa bercerai semudah itu . Aku tau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi , dan aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lebih lama . Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa jika kau tidak lagi menjadikanku sebagai _rumah_ , maka masih ada orang lain yang menjadikanku prioritas utamanya "

Chanyeol mendengus , berdecak lidah dan menatap Kyungsoo sinis " Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jongin ? "

Kyungsoo tekejut " A –apa ? tidak ! "

" Kalau tidak , mari kita lakukan apa yang diinginkan Ibu . Kita akan merawat anakku dengan Baekhyun " putus Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya " Kau gila ! " kedua matanya melotot " Bagaimana bisa aku merawat anak dari selingkuhan suamiku ! lagipula , kau fikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun setelah itu "

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar . Merasa bahwa kepalanya semakin pusing karna masalah yang menyerangnya akhir – akhir ini .

" Lalu , aku harus bagaimana ? "

" Kau sudah dewasa Chan , dan kau bisa memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri " lalu Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol . Ketika akan membuka pintu ruangan kerja suaminya , wanita itu menoleh " Aku akan segera mengirim surat cerainya "

BRAK

Pintu ditutup dengan keras dan saat itulah Chanyeol benar – benar tidak bisa menahan rasa frustasinya . Laki – laki itu mengacak rambutnya kasar .

" ARRRGHHHHH !! "

 **BaekB Present**

PLAK!

Tamparan itu di dapatkan Baekhyun dipipi kirinya , begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan juga sudut bibir yang terluka . Air mata itu merebak begitu saja dan menetes melewati pipi mulus Baekhyun . Namun , jelas semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kekecewaan yang di dapatkan oleh Ibunya –Nyonya Byun- yang mengetahui bahwa putri keduanya telah hamil diluar nikah . Hati Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sakit saat tau bahwa putri yang ia besarkan dan ia jaga kesuciannya justru dengan mudah menyerahkan diri pada laki – laki yang merupakan suami dari orang lain .

" Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi wanita murahan hah !! katakan Baekhyun !! " bahu Baekhyun diguncang dengan keras oleh Ibunya membuat perempuan itu semakin terisak kencang

Di dekat pintu Luhan memilih untuk diam . Dia ingin mendekap Baekhyun lalu menyembunyikan sahabatnya tersebut dalam pelukannya sehingga ia bisa terhindar dari amukan sang Ibu . Tapi , Luhan juga tau bahwa disini dia hanyalah sahabat Baekhyun sementara kini yang terjadi dihadapannya adalah urusan Baekhyun dengan keluarganya . Jadi , Luhan tidak berhak untuk ikut campur meskipun dia begitu iba dengan sahabatnya itu .

" Ma – maaf _hiks_ .. _hiks_ .. "

" Kau sudah menghianati kepercayaan yang Ibu berikan Baek !! " Nyonya Byun menatap putrinya tersebut dengan kecewa " Katakan siapa laki – laki itu . Katakan siapa yang sudah menghamili Baekhyun !! "

Baekhyun menggeleng ditengah – tengah isak tangisnya . Nyonya Byun memejamkan kedua matanya , mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak kembali menampar Baekhyun .

" Jangan temui Ibu lagi sampai kau mengatakan semuanya " lalu tanpa perasaan wanita paruh baya tersebut menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumahnya . Meski ada perasaan tidak tega , namun inilah jalan terbaik karna bagaimanapun Nyonya Byun kecewa atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun . Putri yang ia besarkan sendirian tanpa di dampingi oleh sang suami justru berbuat hal yang begitu menjijikkan baginya . Dia tidak membenci bayi yang dikandung oleh Baekhyun , tapi ia membenci Baekhyun yang dengan begitu mudah menyerahkan diri pada laki – laki tanpa kejelasan status .

Baekhyun mencoba bertahan , sayangnya kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan sang Ibu hingga dengan mudah ia keluar dari rumah tersebut bersama Luhan yang mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya yang beberapa kali seperti akan terjatuh . Mereka berdiri di luar setelah Nyonya Byun menutup pintu rumah dengan bantingan keras . Baekhyun berniat menggedor pintu utama rumahnya tersebut demi mendapat maaf dari sang Ibu . Namun , dengan cepat Luhan menahannya .

" Baek , kita pulang ke apartemenku dan kau harus istirahat . Aku tidak ingin kau masuk rumah sakit lagi karna kandunganmu yang lemah . Ingat Baek , ada bayimu yang harus kau jaga "

Baekhyun beralih menatap perutnya yang sedikit menonjol , lalu tanpa sadar mengusapnya pelan dengan perasan iba .

" Maafkan Ibu sayang "

Luhan terharu melihatnya . Perempuan itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Baekhyun .

" Ayo "

Luhan menuntun Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan rumah Nyonya Byun . Mereka memasuki mobil yang dikemudikan Luhan , tanpa tau bahwa Nyonya Byun melihat mereka dari balik gorden rumahnya dengan air mata kesedihan .

 **BaekB Present**

Aroma _green_ _tea_ yang diseduh selalu menjadi teman pagi Baekhyun sejak sebulan yang lalu . Perempuan itu akan bangun pagi – pagi sekali untuk melakukan tugasnya ; memasak , membersihkan apartemen Luhan dan terakhir menyeduh _green tea_ untuk dirinya juga Luhan . Bagaimanapun _green_ _tea_ bagus untuk kesehatan mereka .

" Hmmmm ~ aku selalu suka wangi ini "

Baekhyun mendongak demi menatap Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan wajah bangun tidurnya . Rambutnya acak – acakan dan ada bekas air liur di dagunya membuat Baekhyun terkikik .

" Astaga !! inikah calon Nyonya Oh ? benar – benar sangat tidak beruntung Oh Sehun itu "

" Ya ! " Luhan mendengus dan refleks bibirnya mengerucut " Sehun sangat beruntung akan memiliki istri sepertiku . Aku ini cantik "

Baekhyun berdecak " Kau cantik tapi tidak bisa memasak . Memangnya Sehun akan kau beri sarapan bedak mu "

" Baekhyun ~ "

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Luhan " Baiklah , cuci mukamu dan setelah itu kita sarapan . Aku tidak mau kau terlihat kurus dihari pernikahan nanti "

" Baiklah "

Lalu , setelah punggung Luhan tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangan matanya , Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan . Dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Baekhyun sebagai sahabat tentu saja ikut merasa senang . Bagaimanapun dia selalu menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta Luhan dan Sehun yang dipenuhi liku – liku . Namun , ada satu hal yang mengganggu fikiran Baekhyun saat ini . Kalau boleh jujur dia merasa begitu iri pada sahabatnya tersebut . Bagaimanapun Luhan telah menemukan laki – laki baik hati seperti Sehun , sementara dirinya kini hanyalah sebatang kara . Ibunya tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengan dirinya , sementara pembicaraannya dengan Jongin tidak pernah terjadi lagi sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dirumah lelaki itu , lalu sekarang dia mengandung bayi dari suami orang lain . Kenapa hidupnya nampak begitu menyedihkan .

Terkadang Baekhyun ingin menyerah , namun Luhan selalu menguatkannya dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia –Luhan- dan Sehun akan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun , menemaninya dimasa – masa sedih maupun senang .

" Kau melamun lagi "

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara Luhan . Perempuan itu sudah nampak lebih baik meskipun belum mandi .

" Aku sudah mencoret nama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dari daftar undangan " ujar Luhan seraya memulai sarapannya

" Kenapa ? "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun " Tentu saja karna semua demi kebaikanmu Baek . Ini adalah pesta pernikahanku dan aku tidak ingin sahabatku bersedih hanya karna melihat dua orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya "

Baekhyun meminum _green tea_ nya lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyum tipis " Semuanya sudah berlalu . Aku baik – baik saja sekarang . Aku menerima kehamilanku sebagaimana semestinya Lu . Lagipula Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah tamu mu . Ini pestamu Lu "

" Kau yakin ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat " Aku yakin "

Luhan menghela nafas " Baiklah , aku akan mengundang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo "

Baekhyun mengangguk .

 **BaekB Present**

Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini tidak beda jauh dengan mayat hidup . Lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya juga kantung mata yang menyedihkan menghiasi wajah tampannya , dan jangan lupakan bulu – bulu halus di sekitar dagunya . Chanyeol bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bercukur .

Semuanya menjadi kacau akhir – akhir ini . Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu kacau . Baekhyun yang tidak pernah ada kabar atau justru surat perceraian yang dikirim oleh Kyungsoo . Mereka –Chanyeol Kyungsoo- memang masih tinggal dirumah yang sama . Tapi , siapapun jelas tau bahwa keduanya seperti dua orang asing yang tidak pernah saling mengenal . Bahkan perceraian tersebut disembunyikan dari kedua orang tua mereka .

Kyungsoo sudah seringkali mendesaknya agar ia segera menandatangani surat perceraian tersebut . Namun , Chanyeol tau bahwa dia belum siap . Meskipun dia –mungkin- tidak lagi mencintai Kyungsoo , Chanyeol belum ingin ditinggalkan oeh wanita yang sudah menemani harinya selama beberapa tahun tersebut .

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah begitu yakin dengan keputusan yang ia ambil . Dia mungkin pernah berharap untuk menikah sekali seumur hidup . Namun , ketika pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa untuk diselamatkan , maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain bercerai . Meski berat , namun Kyungsoo harus tetap menjalankannya .

" Luhan dan Sehun mengundang kita ke pesta pernikahan mereka " ujar Kyungsoo . Keduanya kini sedang menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan yang mencekam .

" Kapan ? "

" Dua hari lagi "

Setelahnya suasana kembali hening . Hal pertama yang difikirkan Chanyeol adalah tentang Baekhyun . Dia yakin 90% bahwa Baekhyun pasti berada disana , dan jika Chanyeol juga datang maka ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan bayinya yang dikandung oleh perempuan itu . Chanyeol fikir , dia masih memiliki secuil harga diri untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas semua yang terjadi .

" Ayo kita datang sebagai pasangan untuk yang terakhir kali " Chanyeol berucap seraya menatap Kyungsoo " Setelah itu aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian yang kau berikan "

Dan pegangan Kyungsoo pada sumpitnya semakin mengerat saat itu juga .

 **BaekB Present**

Sehun menunggu dengan bosan di pintu kedatangan bandara Incheon . Sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya sementara bibirnya terus berdecak kesal .

" Sehun ! "

Sehun segera berdiri tegak begitu mendengar suara yang cukup ia hafal . Netranya mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut hingga ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan surai abu – abunya yang nampak begitu mencuri perhatian . Tungkai panjangnya mengurai langkah mendekati Sehun , dengan koper hitam besar yang laki – laki itu seret .

" Hyung ~ " Sehun segera memeluk laki – laki yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ tersebut . Menyampaikan kerinduan yang selama ini ia rasakan .

" Astaga Sehun , aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini dan bahkan kau akan menikah ck "

Sehun mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya " Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu di Perancis "

Laki – laki itu tertawa " Perusahaan benar – benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan . Tapi , kali ini demi adikku aku rela mengambil cuti "

" Tentu saja , jika kau tidak datang maka aku akan memotong penismu "

" Astaga , kejam sekali . Ngomong – ngomong aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan . Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali dan aku ingin tau perubahan seperti apa yang terjadi padanya "

" Kau kira dia itu _wonder woman_ huh " Sehun mencibir

Laki – laki itu tertawa lagi " Baiklah ayo kita segera pulang karna kurasa Korea beitu panas hari ini "

Sehun mengangguk dan segera menggantikan laki – laki itu untuk menarik koper hitam yang dibawanya .

" Kau bilang kau akan mengenalkanku pada seseorang " tanya laki – laki itu seraya berjalan keluar bandara

Sehun mengangguk " Dia teman Luhan , _hyung_ . Aku yakin Kris _hyung_ akan menyukainya "

" Tipeku sekelas model _Vi_ _ctoria_ _S_ _ecret_ " canda Kris

" Terserahlah " ujar Sehun seraya mempercepat langkahnya

" Hey , tunggu aku ! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAU DAH INI FF UDAH KAYAK SINETRON INDONESIA BAE WKWK ! EMANG IYA HAHA

MINTA MAAF LAGI KARNA UPDATE FF INI TEROS HAHAHA


	12. chapter 11

**Ring #11**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Kyungsoo

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang – orang bilang seseorang yang menikah akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi raja dan ratu selama sehari . Dan mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh pasangan Sehun Luhan saat ini . Acara pemberkatan sudah digelar tadi pagi disebuah gereja dengan Baekhyun sebagai pembawa cincin pernikahan mereka . Lalu malam ini resepsi digelar disebuah hotel ternama dengan adat Korea – Cina sesuai permintaan keluarga mereka .

Sejak tadi Luhan hanya mengekori kemanapun Sehun pergi . Tangan suaminya itu tidak berhenti menuntunnya untuk bertemu dengan para kolega bisnisnya , mengenalkan ia sebagai Nyonya Oh yang membuat Luhan tersipu bukan main .

Namun , diantara kebahagiaan dan keramaian pesta ada secuil kesedihan yang berasal dari Baekhyun . Perempuan itu berdiri di tempat sepi , tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya sementara pandangannya bahkan tidak pernah teralih dari sepasang suami istri yang nampak sempurna dan ikut menikmati pesta resepsi sahabatnya tersebut . Itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo .

Kehadiran Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo cukup menarik perhatian . Selain karna mereka jarang memperlihatkan kemesraan di publik , Kyungsoo yang cantik dan Chanyeol yang tampan adalah perpaduan sempurna dimata mereka . Dan Baekhyun menyadari itu , bagaimana dia bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo . Dia bukan apa – apa .

" Sangat menyedihkan saat kita tidak memiliki pasangan "

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping untuk sebuah suara berat yang mengejutkannya . Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai abu – abu yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya .

" Aku kakak lelaki Sehun "

Dan secepat itu Baekhyun segera membungkuk sopan pada kakak ipar Luhan " Maaf , aku tidak tau "

Lelaki itu tersenyum " Tidak papa . Ngomong – ngomong namaku Kris , dan kau ? "

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan itu dengan ragu . Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak mengenal laki – laki ini meski dia mengaku sebagai kakak lelaki Sehun –dan mungkin saja itu berbohong- .

" Hey , aku bukan orang jahat " gurau Kris , tau tentang apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh perempuan itu

Baekhyun meringis malu lalu menjabat tangan Kris " Aku Byun Baekhyun , sahabat Luhan "

 _Ah , jadi gadis ini yang akan Sehun kenalkan denganku_. Batin Kris . Bagaimanapun Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengenalkan Kris pada sahabat istrinya . Meski mungkin saja Luhan memiliki banyak sahabat , namun entah kenapa Kris yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun .

Kris mengangguk dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka " Kenapa kau berada disini ? tidak menikmati pestanya ? " tanyanya

" Aku hanya tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian "

" Baiklah , aku akan menemanimu " putus Kris

Baekhyun segera menatap lelaki itu " Tidak perlu . Aku baik – baik saja meskipun sendiri "

Kris menoleh , balik menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya " Tidak baik membiarkan wanita hamil sendirian , mereka mudah sekali mengalami _stress_ "

Kedua mata Baekhyun melotot , dadanya tercekat sementara suaranya seperti hilang entah kemana " K –kau – "

" Kenapa ? " Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Terlihat sekali dari auramu kalau kau sedang hamil meskipun kau menutupinya dengan baju kebesaran yang kau kenakan "

Baekhyun menunduk , tiba – tiba saja ia teringat kembali tentang alasan kenapa dirinya bisa hamil . Dan lebih menyedihkannya lagi adalah karna ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung sedang menggandeng istri sah nya dihadapan Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersenyum miris mengingatnya .

" Aku menemanimu disini untuk tidak melihatmu bersedih " ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun segera mendongak dan menghapus air mata disudut matanya dengan cepat .

" Maafkan aku "

" Kau terlalu merendahkan diri " komentar Kris

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi menatap lelaki itu .

" Kau meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang bahkan tidak kau lakukan . Kau tau , gadis Amerika tidak ada yang seperti itu . Mereka meneninggikan dagu mereka untuk harga diri . Dan karna itulah mereka tidak pernah tersakiti "

" Tapi aku bukan gadis Amerika " ujar Baekhyun , sedikit ketus karna dia benar – benar tidak menyukai cara berbicara laki – laki itu .

Kris mengangkat bahu " Dan karna itulah aku menyukaimu "

" A –apa ? "

" Aku menyukai ke – "

" Baekhyun "

Baekhyun dan Kris menoleh secara bersamaan pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri lima langkah dari mereka . Jika ekspresi Kris menunjukkan tanda tanya untuk Chanyeol , maka berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang merasakan tubuhnya menegang hanya untuk melihat sosok tinggi yang diam – diam begitu ia rindukan . Namun , apa yang menohok hati Baekhyun adalah lengan kurus yang melingkar pada lengan berotot Chanyeol . Gaun hitam menjuntai yang membungkus tubuhnya , juga riasan wajah yang semakin mempercantik parasnya membuat Baekhyun diam – diam merasa begitu iri .

" Hai Baekhyun , sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis . Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo sementara hatinya bahkan menjerit agar dirinya segera pergi dari suasana ini . Berada dalam satu lingkup dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membuat dadanya sesak bukan main . Dan Kris sepertinya bisa memahami situasi itu sehingga dia dengan cepat meletakkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun .

" Apa kalian teman Baekhyun ? " Kris mengusap pinggang itu dengan pelan ketika merasakan ketegangan Baekhyun atas apa yang ia lakukan

" Kau siapa ? "

Kris tersenyum tipis , antara senyum licik juga mentertawakan ketika ia mendengar nada cemburu dari pertanyaan yang diucapkan Chanyeol . Dan hanya dengan melihatnya saja Kris sudah tau bahwa ada kisah rumit diantara Baekhyun dan laki – laki dihadapannya itu .

" Namaku Kris , aku kakak Oh Sehun sekaligus suami Baekhyun "

" S –suami ? " Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terkejut secara bersamaan

Kris mengangguk " Kami menikah tiga tahun lalu secara tertutup , dan sekarang kami sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama kami " lalu diusapnya perut Baekhyun yang sudah nampak menonjol .

Seperti barusaja dijatuhi sebuah bom atom , Chanyeol jelas terkejut bukan main atas apa yang diucapkan oleh laki – laki bernama Kris tersebut . Baekhyun belum menikah dan dia tau itu , lalu bayi yang dikandung oleh perempuan itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan bejatnya .

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup , meremas jas yang dikenakan oleh Kris dan memberi tatapan sayu pada laki – laki itu seolah dia sudah benar – benar tidak nyaman berada di satu tempat dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo .

" Maaf , kami harus pergi . Istriku kelelahan " Kris sengaja menekan setiap kalimatnya demi membuat Chanyeol semakin cemburu . Ia segera menuntun Baekhyun pergi dari sana , meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya mampu terdiam .

" Dia benar – benar licik " Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kris dan Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan " Bahkan setelah dia bersuami dan kau beristri , kalian berdua masih bisa memiliki hubungan "

" Baekhyun tidak seperti itu " entah atas dasar apa Chanyeol membelanya . Padahal jelas – jelas dia sendiri tidak tau perasaan macam apa yang dia rasakan ketika Baekhyun bersama dengan lelaki bernama Kris tersebut . Kalaupun dia cemburu apakah pantas , sementara selama ini dia sudah membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati .

" Aku rasa keputusanku untuk bercerai denganmu tidak salah " Chanyeol segera menatap Kyungsoo " Kau membela Baekhyun , selingkuhanmu itu saat kau sendiri yang memintaku agar kita menjadi pasangan malam ini . Ini hari terakhir kita sebelum kemudian aku dan kau berpisah . Tapi , bahkan kau tidak pernah ingin membahagianku sekali saja dihari terakhir kita sebagai pasangan . Kau terus saja mementingkan egomu tanpa peduli bahwa ada banyak orang yang tersakiti . Kau egois Chanyeol "

Dan setelah sekian lama pernikahan mereka , ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo semurka itu . Dia sudah cukup muak atas segala sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya keterlaluan . Kyungsoo sudah mencoba untuk sabar dan memahami segala sikap Chanyeol selama ini , namun mungkin saat inilah puncak nya .

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam . Dia menyetujui segala ucapan Kyungsoo dan mulai menyalahkan diri atas apa yang terjadi . Semuanya terjadi karna keegoisannya yang terlalu mementingkan egonya sendiri tanpa mau tau bahwa akan ada banyak masalah – masalah rumit setelahnya . Chanyeol hanya lelaki pengecut yang bahkan terkadang melemparkan kesalahannya pada orang lain .

" Ma – maaf "

" Maafmu bahkan tidak berarti apapun lagi untukku " dan setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

Punggung bergetar Kyungsoo menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagi Chanyeol . Sekarang Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti dua hati , yang membuat ia tidak tau harus dimulai dari mana ia memperbaikinya .

 **BaekB Present**

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? " itu adalah pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya dari Nyonya Do sejak ia melihat kedatangan putri tunggalnya pagi – pagi sekali ke rumahnya . Nyonya Do mungkin bisa tenang kalau saja Kyungsoo datang dengan senyuman , meskipun dia sendiri dan tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol . Namun , apa yang dilihat Nyonya Do saat itu adalah Kyungsoo dengan wajah sembab nya juga koper besar yang diseret oleh putrinya itu .

" Sayang , ceritakan pada Ibu sehingga Ibu tidak akan mati penasaran " Ibunya menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran penuh harap

Memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya . Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan Ibunya dengan tatapan bersalah " A –aku bercerai dengan Chanyeol "

Wajah Nyonya Do pucat pasi saat itu juga . Wanita paruh baya tersebut memandang putrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya .

" Sayang , kau bercanda kan ? "

Dan gelengan dari Kyungsoo membuat Nyonya Do semakin terkejut .

" Ke –kenapa ? apa ini masalah anak ? " Nyonya Do tentu tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa akhir – akhir ini permasalahan rumah tangga anaknya tetaplah sama . Meskipun Nyonya Do juga berharap untuk segera menimang cucu –karna bagaiamanapun Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggalnya- namun ia masih bisa menunggu sampai kapanpun asalkan putrinya tetap bahagia bersama Chanyeol .

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyum tipis " Kami hanya merasa tidak lagi cocok . Lagipula aku yang meminta cerai dari Chanyeol , bukan dia "

" Ibu tau k – "

" Bu , aku lelah "

Tatapan sedih Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucatnya menjelaskan bahwa wanita muda itu butuh waktu untuk istirahat , atau mungkin justru waktu untuk sendiri dan menangisi takdir hidupnya yang menyedihkan .

Nyonya Do memaklumi dan segera mengangguk , mengantar putrinya ke kamar dan membiarkan pekerja rumah tangga mengangkat kopernya .

 **BaekB Present**

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa , merasakan bagaimana kesunyian itu menyelimutinya . Surat perceraian sudah ia tanda tangani dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga sidang itu dilakukan . Lalu , Kyungsoo juga sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah Ibunya . Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi atau mungkin dia akan semakin menyakiti hati wanita itu . Namun , sebaliknya Chanyeol justru bertindak seperti pengecut dengan membiarkan calon mantan istrinya pulang sendirian . Seharusnya Chanyeol mengantar wanita itu , mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada Ibunya sebagaimana mestinya dia dulu meminta gadis itu untuk dijadikan sebagai istrinya .

Kenangan dirinya dan Kyungsoo selama tinggal dirumah tersebut selama beberapa tahun seperti mengolok – ngoloknya dan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka berdua –Chanyeol Kyungsoo- pernah memiliki masa – masa indah dimana keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan yan tidak akan terpisahkan kecuali maut yang menjemput . Namun , apa yang terjadi hingga detik ini seperti menampar telak Chanyeol . Sekarang bahkan dia begitu mudah melepaskan Kyungsoo sementara dulu dia pernah berjanji bahwa akan selalu menjaga wanita itu .

Semuanya memang salah Chanyeol , dia hanya tidak mampu mengendalikan diri hingga harus jatuh hati pada sosok Baekhyun . Membawa gadis polos itu pada kubangan dosa dan setelahnya dengan pengecut melemparkan segala kesalahan pada sosok sepolos Baekhyun . Yang tidak pernah Chanyeol mengerti adalah kenapa Baekhyun begitu sabar untuk menerima semuanya ? Chanyeol seperti tidak pernah melihat kilatan mata kebencian perempuan itu pada dirinya . Meskipun Chanyeol selalu melihat sorot kekecewaan itu . Bagaimanapun Chanyeol cukup tau diri bahwa kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah beristri pasti sangat mengejutkan bagi perempuan itu .

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak tau harus memperbaiki semuanya darimana . Dia jelas tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Kyungsoo setelah penghianatan yang ia lakukan atas cinta tulus wanita itu . Dan Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin kembali pada Baekhyun , meski kenyataannya dia juga merasa ingin menjaga calon buah hati mereka .

 **BaekB Present**

Meringkuk diatas ranjang seperti janin di dalam perut adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini . Suasana apartemen yang sunyi menjadi temannya dalam ketenangan . Luhan sudah dibawa Sehun untuk tinggal di mansion yang dibeli lelaki itu . Meski sempat menolak beberapa kali dengan alasan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun , namun pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun juga turut andil memaksanya untuk mengikuti kemauan Sehun .

Tidak pernah ada yang berubah tentang kehidupannya . Baekhyun masih beberapa kali mengalami _morning_ _sick_ meski tidak separah sebelumnya , juga nafsu makannya yang mulai naik meski harus menghindari beberapa makanan yang akan membuatnya mual .

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kris di pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan , Baekhyun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia cukup dekat dengan lelaki itu . Baekhyun sendiri menganggap Kris seperti Jongin karna mereka sama – sama ingin melindungi dirinya .

 **Ting Tong!**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi ketika telinganya mendengar suara bel . Ini sudah cukup malam dan yang Baekhyun ingat Luhan selalu berkunjung ketika siang ataupun sore , kecuali jika itu –Kris .

Meski sedikit malas , Baekhyun bangkit dari atas ranjang untuk membukakan pintu . Sosok Kris dengan senyum tipis menyambutnya begitu ia membuka pintu masuk apartemen .

" Apa aku mengganggumu ? " tanya Kris saat melihat penampilan bangun tidur Baekhyun

Kalaupun Baekhyun menjawab ' _ya_ ' maka itu terdengar tidak sopan , jadi perempuan itu hanya menggeleng .

" Kau sudah makan malam ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng .

" Bagaimana bisa wanita hamil belum makan malam " ada helaan nafas dari hidung lelaki itu . Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan saat Kris berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa alat masak seolah – olah dia sudah begitu hafal dengan tata letak apartemen Luhan .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi

" Tentu saja memasak makan malam untukmu " Kris menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun . Lelaki itu sibuk memasang _apron_ pada tubuhnya dan Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat Kris nampak kesulitan untuk tali dibelakang tubuhnya .

" Kau bisa meminta tolong " komentar Baekhyun lalu dengan telaten menyimpulkan tali _apron_ dibelakang tubuh Kris . Aroma parfum yang digunakan oleh lelaki itu begitu menyengat di indra penciuman Baekhyun , aroma yang sama dengan yang sering dipakai oleh Chanyeol . Dan untuk sesaat Baekhyun terdiam , merasakan perasaan rindu yang coba ia pendam itu muncul ke permukaan kembali , mengolok – ngook Baekhyun dan mengatakan betapa dia seperti perempuan bodoh karna telah merindukan lelaki brengsek seperti Chanyeol .

Sementara Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bahwa jantung Kris sudah bertalu – talu sejak tadi .

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti seorang koki profesional , Kris menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan dimeja makan . Sayur – sayuran bergizi dan daging menjadi menu utama yang dibuat oleh lelaki itu karna bagaimanapun wanita hamil harus memiliki banyak gizi . Baekhyun duduk ditempatnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik , menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh tangan handal lelaki itu .

" Kau tidak merasa kesepian ? " tanya Kris disela – sela kegiatan makan malam mereka . Dia hanya ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin menjadi lebih akrab .

" Ada bayiku yang selalu menemaniku "

Kris mengangguk , dia cukup tau bahwa seorang calon Ibu akan cenderung mengajak bicara calon bayi mereka yang sedang berada didalam kandungan .

" Kau sudah melakukan _check_ _up_? "

Baekhyun menggeleng , dan secepat itu Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun memeriksakan kandungannya membuat perempuan itu terkejut .

" Kenapa ? apa tidak boleh ? " heran Kris

Baekhyun menggeleng " Apa tidak papa ? maksudku aku takut jika kekasihmu marah "

Dan jawaban yang didapat oleh Baekhyun adalah sebuah tawa ringan dari Kris " Aku tidak memiliki kekasih dan mungkin karna itulah Sehun berniat mengenalkanku padamu . Dan setelah beberapa kali pertemuan kita , aku rasa kau dan aku memiliki beberapa kesamaan . Untuk itulah aku mendekatimu "

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya . _Lelaki ini kenapa terbuka sekali_ , batin Baekhyun . Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang lelaki yang bahkan mengatakan tujuannya menemui Baekhyun . Kalau boleh jujur ia tidak masalah jika Kris selalu berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan untuk menemuinya , tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menjanjikan apapun ketika hatinya saja selalu dipenuhi oleh kerinduannya pada Chanyeol .

" Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulakukan . Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan hal – hal yang kulakukan . Jika kau tidak menyukaiku tidak masalah Baek , karna bagiku menjadi teman juga bukan hal buruk " jelas lelaki itu ketika menangkap raut tidak enak dar wajah Baekhyun .

Kris memiliki sisi dewasa , itu yang Baekhyun fikirkan saat ini . Dia bukan tipikal lelaki yang mudah terbawa perasaan , sebaliknya dia adalah lelaki yang memiliki pemikiran terbuka dan menerima segala pendapat yang dikatakan oleh orang lain .

Baekhyun berdehem pelan , menetralkan tenggorokannya dari rasa tercekat akibat semua perkataan Kris .

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ? "

Kris mengangguk .

" Kenapa kau menyetujui keinginan Sehun untuk berkenalan denganku ? kau tau kan bagaimanapun kau dan aku tidak pernah bertemu "

Kris meletakkan sumpitnya , menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Baekhyun " Mungkin karna Sehun tau bahwa di usiaku yang sekarang Ibu kami terus menuntut agar kami segera menikah . Masalah penyakitnya selalu menjadi senjata ampuh agar kami menuruti kemauannya . Tapi , aku bukan orang yang mudah membuat komitmen . Aku pernah kecewa dan sedikit sulit untuk percaya tentang cinta " jelas lelaki itu

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis " Sehun beruntung karna memiliki _hyung_ yang dewasa sepertimu "

Kris tertawa " Itu pujian ke seribu duaratus yang kudengar " guraunya . Dan Baekhyun ikut tertular tawa lelaki itu " Jadi , bagaimana tentang tawaran mengantarmu _check_ _up_? " tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk " Tentu "

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun akui bahwa Kris cukup tampan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki . Namun , Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bahwa kehadiran lelaki itu dirumah sakit untuk menemaninya _check_ _up_ begitu menyedot perhatian para pengunjung rumah sakit . Tubuhnya yang proposional seperti model ternama juga rambut abu – abunya yang mencolok begitu mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang – orang . Dalam sekejap Kris menjadi populer .

Mereka mendapat antrian nomor sepuluh . Baekhyun duduk tenang diruang tunggu ditemani oleh Kris disampingnya .

" Nyonya Baekhyun "

Baekhyun segera berdiri begitu namanya dipanggil . Ia sudah akan masuk kedalam ketika perawat tersebut justru menatap Kris .

" Apa suami anda tidak ingin ikut kedalam ? "

Baekhyun dan Kris sontak berpandangan .

" Maaf , dia bukan su – "

Namun ucapan Baekhyun harus terhenti ketika Kris segera berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum tipis yang sanggup melelehkan hati para wanita yang melihatnya .

" Maaf , ini pertama kalinya aku mendampingi istriku " dan sebelum mendengar kalimat protes dari Baekhyun , Kris segera mendorong bahu perempuan itu untuk masuk kedalam .

Baekhyun diminta berbaring pada ranjang rumah sakit , lalu dokter ber _name tag_ Kim Naeun tersebut mengoleskan _gel_ pada perutnya sebelum kemudian meletakkan sebuah alat pada perutnya yang mulai menonjol . Layar di dekat Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan gambar hitam putih dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa apa yang terlihat dilayar tersebut adalah calon bayinya . Calon anaknya kelak . Rasa haru itu menyelimuti Baekhyun . Sekarang dia tau bagaimana rasanya perasaan seorang Ibu , dan dalam lima bulan kedepan Baekhyun akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi sebuah kehidupan lain yang akan turut serta merasakan keindahan dunia .

" Apakah itu bayinya ? " tanya Kris pelan . Dia juga merasa takjub ketika melihat apa yang tergambar dalam layar tersebut , sebuah kehidupan lain yang akan ikut mewarnai hari – hari Baekhyun nanti . Dan mungkin akan memanggilnya paman .

Dokter Naeun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis " Aku belum bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya . Tapi , dari apa yang kulihat bayi kalian sehat "

Baekhyun hanya meringis ketika untuk kesekian kalinya orang – orang mengira bahwa dirinya dan Kris adalah sepasang suami istri .

" Apakah kalian ingin mencetak hasil _usg_ nya ? "

" Tentu saja " itu bukan suara Baekhyun , melainkan suara berat Kris yang nampak begitu bersemangat .

.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya Luhan datang berkunjung ke apartemen setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia selesai _check up_ hari ini . Wanita itu bilang dia ingin melihat hasil _usg_ yang dipamerkan Baekhyun saat di telfon . Sehun hanya mengantar sampai pintu masuk , lebih tepatnya dia membawakan beberapa _paper bag_ yang di dalamnya berisi belanjaan bulanan untuk Baekhyun .

" Serius , aku bisa membelinya sendiri Nyonya Oh " ujar Baekhyun seraya memasukkan beberapa buah – buahan kedalam kulkas . Menatanya agar terlihat rapi .

Diruang tengah Luhan yang sedang memandang selembar kertas hasil _usg_ Baekhyun tidak menyahut apapun sementara di dalam hatinya dia merapal doa agar segera diberi momongan juga . Bagaimanapun dia begitu menyukai anak kecil .

" Kau sudah tau jenis kelaminnya ? " tanya Luhan

" Belum " Baekhyun menutup kulkasnya dan mulai berjalan kearah Luhan , duduk disamping wanita itu " Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi "

Luhan mengangguk hingga tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu " Bagaimana dengan Kris _oppa_ ? "

" Bagaimana apanya ? " sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat

Luhan menghela nafas " Baekhyun , aku tau kau tentu tidak bodoh lagi untuk tau bahwa Kris mendekatimu . Kurasa dia lelaki yang baik "

" Lu , aku hanya menganggapnya temanku . Aku menganggapnya sama dengan Jongin _oppa_ "

" Apakah sesulit itu melupakan Chanyeol ? " tanya Luhan hati – hati . Dia cukup tau bahwa nama Chanyeol selalu menjadi hal sensitif dalam topik pembicaraan mereka .

" Lu – "

" Aku tau kau tidak ingin membahasnya Baek . Tapi , aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi memberi kabar sejak terakhir kali kalian bertemu . Bagiku itu sudah cukup , kau harus memulai hidupmu yang baru tanpa Chanyeol " dipegangnya kedua pundak sahabatnya tersebut " Kau harus bahagia Baek seperti aku dan Sehun "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis , memegang kedua tangan Luhan dipundaknya " Sulit untuk membuka hati kembali Lu "

" Apakah jika Chanyeol meminta maaf dan memintamu kembali , kau akan kembali padanya ? " tanya Luhan serius

Baekhyun terdiam sementara dia sendiri tidak tau jawaban seperti apa yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan . Mungkin benar jika Baekhyun tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya . Namun , apakah mencintai Park Chanyeol juga termasuk kesalahan ? sekalipun karna lelaki itu lah dia mengalami banyak kesulitan .

" Aku tidak tau "

Luhan menghela nafas lagi " Sudahlah , aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih " ujarnya " Ayo tidur , aku akan menginap disini " Luhan tau – tau sudah menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam kamar

" Serius ? kasian sekali Sehun hari ini "

" Dia menyerangku setiap hari sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan . Hari ini saja aku ingin tidur dengan nyenyak Baek "

" Astaga Luhan "

Dan keduanya tertawa seraya masuk kedalam kamar yang sebelumnya sering mereka tempati berdua .

 **BaekB Present**

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu dilayangkan Nyonya Park pada putranya –Park Chanyeol- , setelah lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan bercerai dengan Kyungsoo . Surat perceraian itu sudah ditanda tangani dan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya ketika sidang perceraian bahkan sudah didepan mata .

Tatapan murka Nyonya Park bahkan tidak pernah surut sementara emosinya semakin naik .

" Aku memintamu untuk merawat bayi itu , bukan bercerai dengan Kyungsoo !! "

Chanyeol menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan lelah " Ibu , pernikahan itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan "

" Lalu untuk apa selama ini kalian menikah ? atas dasar apa kalian menikah selama ini Park Chanyeol ? jawab Ibu !! "

" Bu , kumohon , ini jalan yang kupilih dengan Kyungsoo . Kami sepakat mengakhiri semuanya meski berat "

Nyonya Park menghela nafas " Dan semua karna wanita jalang itu kan ? "

Chanyeol menggeleng " Dia tidak bersalah , aku yang bersalah karna telah menghianati pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo "

" A –apa ? " Nyonya Park menatapnya terkejut

Lalu cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa ada keinginan berbohong . Bagaimanapun seorang Ibu selalu menjadi tempat untuk berbagi kisah , mereka akan memberi solusi dan jalan terbaik untuk putra putri nya . Meski harus menelan kekecewaan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh putranya , namun Nyonya Park tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika tatapan kesedihan Chanyeol serta sosok lelaki itu yang berlutut dihadapannya seperti menghancurkan segala amarah yang sudah terkumpul di dada .

" Ibu ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu Chanyeol " putusnya kemudian

 **BaekB Present**

Pagi – pagi sekali Jongin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di kantornya . Wanita itu berdiri di lobi kantornya dengan _coat_ hitam panjang yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya .

" Kyungsoo "

Wanita yang sebelumnya memainkan ujung sepatunya itu mendongak , menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis saat tau bahwa itu Jongin .

" Kau baik – baik saja ? " Jongin bertanya setelah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo . Lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya juga hidungnya yang memerah seperti habis menangis . Jongin tau pasti ada hal berat yang menimpa wanita itu .

" Apa kau sibuk hari ini ? " Kyungsoo bertanya balik , mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin tentang kondisinya .

Jongin ingat sekertarisnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia ada meeting untuk cabang barunya di Jeju .

" Tidak "

" Bisa menemaniku hari ini ? "

" Tentu "

Dan Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang membawanya keluar dai gedung kantornya . Dirogohnya saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana .

 _Yixing – ah , tolong gantikan aku memimpin rapat hari ini . Terimakasih ._

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada yang menyenangkan bagi Jongin selain melihat senyum muncul dibibir hati milik Kyungsoo . Mereka pergi kesalah satu taman bermain yang ada di Seoul , meski hal itu sendiri sangat kontras dengan umur mereka serta pakaian kantor yang dikenakan oleh Jongin . Beberapa wahana menantang mereka coba demi meningkatkan _adrenaline_ dan menghilangkan sedikit beban yang bergelayut dipundak masing – masing .

Dan terakhir , mereka mengunjungi gedung bioskop untuk menonton beberapa film komedi yang sedang menjadi populer akhir – akhir ini .

" Hahahahaha .. " tawa Jogin pecah saat beberapa adegan lucu yang tersuguh di layar bioskop sanggup membuat ia terhibur . Sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang diam – diam menenteskan air matanya entah untuk apa . Padahal jelas – jelas mereka sedang menonton film komedi , bukan film romantis yang berakhir tragis .

" Yaampun itu lucu se –Kyungsoo , kenapa menangis ? " Jongin segera menghentikan tawanya begitu ia melihat air mata dipipi putih Kyungsoo . Lelaki itu segera mengusapnya pelan dan menangkup wajah wanita tersebut .

" Hey , ada apa ? " tanyanya sekali lagi

Kyungsoo menggeleng , sementara air matanya bahkan masih terus berjatuhan .

Jongin menghela nafas , lalu ia segera membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya , menenangkan wanita itu .

" Apa ini tentang Chanyeol ? " tanyanya pelan . Jongin jelas tau bahwa alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo sedih selalu berpusat pada Chanyeol . Jujur dia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki itu dan mengatakan bahwa wanita sebaik Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya ia buat menangis . Namun , sekali lagi Jongin cukup tau diri bahwa dia tidak berhak apapun tentang itu sementara dia hanyalah orang asing yang tanpa sengaja mengenal Kyungsoo .

" A –aku _hiks_ bercerai dengan Chanyeol "

Apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu jelas membuat Jongin terkejut bukan main . Dia jelas – jelas tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengambil keputusan itu , memilih menyerah dan mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol .

" Seharusnya aku senang karna setelah ini Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitiku . Tapi , entah kenapa aku justru merasa sedih , semuanya terasa berat bagiku "

Jongin menghela nafas , kembali mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo " Kau masih mencintainya ? "

" Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sudah menghiantai pernikahan "

" Kau hanya belum melewatinya Kyung . Kau hanya belum terbiasa hidup tanpa Chanyeol " lalu dilepaskannya peukan tersebut , menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh air mata " Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu kan ? itu berarti aku akan selalu menunggumu . Bahkan jika kau tak menyukaiku , aku akan tetap membantumu bangkit lalu melihatmu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lain "

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin jelas membuat Kyungsoo terharu . Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipi Jongin . hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan .

" Terimakasih "

Jongin mengangguk , memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dipipinya . Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi pusat perhatian Jongin , terutama bibir wanita itu menjadi hal utama yang membuat ia kehilangan akal . Lalu , tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya , merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam kenyamanan hingga wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya .

Ciuman itu terjadi penuh kelembutan bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan penonton yang mengiringi berakhirnya film komedi di ruangan tersebut .

Kyungsoo mungkin sering berciuman dengan Chanyeol dan semuanya dilakukan secara lembut . Namun , apa yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin saat ini seperti menghadirkan perasaan lain yang meletup – letup dalam dada Kyungsoo . Hingga ia yakin bahwa jantungnya seperti akan meledak karna luapan perasaan bahagia tersebut .

Begitupun dengan Jongiin , sudah lama sekali sejak ia berciuman dengan seorang wanita . Dan ini menjadi pertama kalinya dia merasakan debaran itu lagi , dengan perasaan yang berbeda dan lebih dari sebelumnya ketika bersama almarhumah istrinya dulu . Semuanya terasa menyenangkan seperti kebahagiaan yang terus melingkupinya .

" Kyungsoo , aku mencintaimu " bisik Jongin didepan bibir wanita itu setelah ia melepaskan ciuman mereka .

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun masih mengenakan _apron_ dan sibuk membuat sarapan saat ia mendengar suara bel apartemen Luhan yang ditekan beberapa kali dengan tidak sabaran . Baekhyun fikir itu Luhan yang kembali lagi karna ada barangnya yang tertinggal . Namun , setelah difikir kembali Luhan bisa saja langsung masuk karna dia jelas tau _pasword_ apartemennya . Jadi , setelah mencuci kedua tangannya dan mematikan kompor ia segera berlalu menuju pintu masuk .

Ceklek .

Apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih cantik meski usianya terus bertambah . Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit karna ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal wanita tersebut dan mulai berfikir jika mungkin saja itu adalah salah satu kerabat Luhan .

" Aku kesini mencari Byun Baekhyun "

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat " Itu aku "

Wanita itu tersenyum , nampak begitu lega " Bolehkah aku masuk "

Baekhyun mengangguk , meski sebenarnya dia menahan diri agar tidak menanyakan identitas wanita itu .

Mereka duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tamu dengan Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan _apron_ nya .

 **Ting Tong**

" Maaf , aku akan membukakan pintu sebentar "

Wanita itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun membukakan pintu sementara dia sendiri sudah tau siapa seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut .

Pintu dibuka dan Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut . Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas apapun .

" Hai Baekhyun "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama dan utama aku minta maaf banget sama para reader ff ku yang lain terutama Sorry . Aku udah ngetik ff itu dan berniat post setelah aku selesai sama Baby B . Namun , karna kebodohanku , aku gak sengaja nyimpen ff lain dengan nama yang sama dan dalam sekejap story ff itu hilang sementara isinya udah ganti sama ff lain . DAN LEBIH PARAHNYA AKU GAPUNYA SALINANNYA !!! TT

Aku kesel banget dan bahkan berniat buat gak ngelanjutin itu ff karna kalau ngetik lagi rasanya pasti udah beda TT

Last , sampai bertemu chapter depan .


	13. chapter 12

**Ring #12**

*

*

*

 **Cast** : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Kyungsoo

 **Support** **Cast** : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin , Kim Kyungri and other cast

 **Genre** : Romance , Hurt

 **Lenght** : Multi Chapter

*

*

*

 **Happy Reading**

*

*

*

Lucu sekali saat tiba – tiba seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu datang lalu dengan mudahnya mengatakan maaf dan meminta untuk kembali . Mereka fikir apakah perasaan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah lelucon ? sayangnya tidak . Baekhyun mungkin pernah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol , namun dia tidak ingin menjadi bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya .

" Apakah aku terlalu mudah bagi kalian ? " Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol , lalu menatap Nyonya Park yang menatapnya penuh harap

" Aku tau putraku memang lelaki brengsek . Tapi , tolong Baekhyun fikirkan tentang masa depan anakmu dengan Chanyeol "

" Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku dengan anak ini memang akan selalu menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol , tapi bukan berarti kami harus kembali "

" Baek – "

" Kenapa ? " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekecewaan " Apa Kyungsoo memintamu pergi sehingga kau mencariku ? "

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun . Mungkin ini menjadi kali pertama Baekhyun bertindak diluar batas . Ini seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasa ia kenal , atau mungkin karna memang perempuan itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan rasa sakit yang menimpanya dan semua itu berasal dari Chanyeol .

Dulu , ketika Kyungsoo memergoki ia dan Chanyeol , Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menuduh dia yang telah merayu lelaki itu . Bahkan , Baekhyun harus menanggung semua akibat atas kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh mantan kekasihnya tersebut . Tapi , sekarang Baekhyun harus melawannya atau dia akan terus dijatuhkan . Kalimat Kris tentang ' _Gadis Amerika_ ' selalu ia ingat dan membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa kini saatnya ia menegakkan dagu , dia harus mempertahankan sisa harga dirinya demi membela diri , juga membela calon bayinya .

Sosok Nyonya Park yang berlutut dihadapannya serta tangisan itu , maupun permintaan maaf Chanyeol bahkan tidak berarti apapun bagi Baekhyun . Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa .

" Kumohon pergi dari sini "

" Kita harus membicarakannya Baek . Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan ? "

" Aku bahkan sudah tidak merasakannya lagi " Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah sementara apa yang ia katakan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan . Rasa cinta itu masih ada meski harus tertutup oleh banyakanya rasa sakit juga kekecewaan yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol .

" A –apa ? " Chanyeol nampak terkejut , sementara yang ia tau Baekhyun begitu mencintainya . Lalu , ingatan tentang sosok lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suami Baekhyun saat mereka berada di pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan membuat Chanyeol tiba – tiba tersenyum sinis " Ah , apa ini karna Kris "

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut " Aku dan Kris tidak punya hubungan apapun . Jadi , kumohon pergi dari sini "

Chanyeol sudah akan kembali mengatakan sesuatu , namun sentuhan di lengannya yang berasal dari Nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol mengalah dan memilih pergi . Pintu ditutup keras oleh Baekhyun setelah Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol pergi dari sana . Lalu tubuh Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dan tangisnya luruh saat itu juga .

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bahwa cinta akan sesakit ini . Lebih sakit saat seseorang yang dia cintai bahkan sudah mengikat janji dengan orang lain dihadapan Tuhan . Tidak pernah terfikir dibenaknya bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah beristri . Bahkan , ketika Baekhyun sudah memberikan semua yang dia punya , seseorang yang mengaku sebagai istri sah kekasihnya datang lalu kenyataan itu menampar telak Baekhyun bahwa dia tak lebih baik dari seorang wanita penggoda .

Baekhyun ingin sekali melupakan Chanyeol , mengubur lelaki itu di dasar hatinya dan melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka . Namun , rasanya begitu sulit , bahkan ketika ada darah yang mengalir pada calon buah hatinya kelak yang akan membuatnya terus teringat dengan lelaki itu .

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Jongin menghentikan kemudi mobilnya dihalaman depan rumah bertingkat dua yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo sebagai alamat rumahnya . Titik di _gps_ ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan . Lalu , ia melirik kursi disebelahnya dan melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap . Mungkin saja wanita itu kelelahan karna menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dengan Jongin mengunjungi berbagai tempat demi menghilangkah _mood_ nya yang buruk .

" Kyung " diguncangnya bahu itu pelan agar pemiliknya bangun . Beberapa kali hingga suara erangan dan kerjapan mata wanita itu membuat Jongin menjauhkan tangannya .

" Kita sudah sampai ? " wanita itu bertanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur . Kedua matanya mengerjap demi menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya hingga bangunan rumahnya yang begitu familiar tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya . Dan lelaki dibalik kemudi itu mengangguk , mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo .

Jongin membuka pintu mobil saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah menemukan kesadarannya . Namun , tangannya ditahan oleh wanita itu dengan cepat .

" Kenapa ? " tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat

" K –kau akan masuk kedalam ? " tanyanya ragu

Jongin mengangguk dengan yakin " Ini sudah malam . Bagaimanapun orangtuamu harus tau bahwa anaknya pulang dengan selamat . Dan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak menyapanya "

" Maaf . Tapi , bisakah kau tidak usah mengantarku . Maksudku –kau tau kan "

Dan dengan cepat Jongin menangkap maksud ucapan Kyungsoo . Lelaki itu mengangguk paham bahwa Kyungsoo jelas merasa tidak enak hati pada orang tuanya mengingat dia masih berstatus sebagai istri Chanyeol –meski mereka akan bercerai sebentar lagi- , tapi dia bahkan sudah pergi dengan lelaki lain yang statusnya adalah duda tampan .

" Baiklah , aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau masuk kedalam " putus lelaki itu kemudian

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil Jongin . Mengucapkan terimakasih pada lelaki yang sudah menemaninya seharian ini sebelum akhirnya mengurai langkah di halaman rumahnya , meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa Jongin seperti akan melubangi punggungnya dengan tatapan matanya dari dalam mobil .

" Kyung "

Wanita itu terpaksa berbalik saat mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya " Kenapa ? "

" Tentang ucapanku tadi , aku tidak main – main "

Dan entah untuk alasan apa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak diluar kata normal .

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Hati Chanyeol terasa kosong . Seperti itulah yang dia rasakan saat dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali kesisinya , juga harus merelakan bahwa rumah tangannya dengan Kyungsoo akan segera berakhir .

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat akhirnya palu telah diketuk dan dia resmi bercerai dengan Kyungsoo dimata agama dan hukum . Wanita itu –Kyungsoo- nampak kurus dengan _dress_ hitam selutut yang membungkus tubuhnya . Wajahnya tetap cantik meski ada lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua matanya .

" Hai Chanyeol "

Kyungsoo menyapanya saat mereka bertemu selesai persidangan . Senyumnya masih selembut dulu seolah – olah menutupi kenyataan bahwa di pernah tersakiti karna lelaki dihadapannya . Pun begitu dengan Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan senyum kecil .

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka memilih untuk pergi kesalah satu coffe shop di dekat sana . Duduk berdua saling berhadapan dengan sebuah status yang berbeda . Jika biasanya Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol , maka sekarang sudah tidak lagi .

" Aku ingin mengatakan maaf dan terimakasih " buka Kyungsoo setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka . Ditatapnya wajah lelaki yang pernah menjadi suaminya tersebut " Terimakasih karna sudah pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu selama beberapa tahun . Dan maaf karna belum bisa melakukan yang terbaik "

Chanyeol menelan ludah . Terasa begitu sesak di dadanya saat ia melihat kedua mata mantan istrinya tersebut berkaca – kaca , menyembunyikan jutaan rasa sakit yang sudah ia sebabkan . Terkadang Chanyeol kembali berfikir , bagaimana bisa di menyakiti wanita sebaik Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun bahkan belum tentu dapat ia genggam . Namun , semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan itu karna kesalahannya .

" Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf " digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut . Namun , diluar dugaan wanita itu justru menariknya mundur , seperti enggan menerima segala macam sentuhan dari Chanyeol . Dan itu jelas memukul telak Chanyeol dan mengingatkan lelaki itu bahwa semuanya memang benar – benar berakhir .

" Maaf sudah mengkhianati ketulusanmu Kyungsoo . Aku tau meskipun semuanya terlambat , namun aku tidak akan pernah berhenti meminta maaf sampai kau mau memaafkanku "

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil " Aku juga berharap bahwa aku bisa melupakan semuanya dan memaafkanmu seperti seharusnya . Aku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik " ujarnya tulus

Chanyeol mengangguk . Dan setelah merasa bahwa tidak ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan lagi , Kyungsoo menarik kursinya mundur sebelum kemudian sedikit mengangguk kearah Chanyeol untuk berpamitan .

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang dilapisi oleh _long_ _coat_ menjadi pemandangan Chanyeol sebelum sosok itu keluar dari kafetaria dengan seorang lelaki yang membuat dahi Chanyeol mengernyit saat itu juga .

" Bukankah , dia Ayah nya Kyungri " gumamnya

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Nyatanya berita perceraian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi _headline news_ dibeberapa portal media _online_ . Menjadi pembicaraan terpanas selama sepekan meskipun keduanya bukanlah pasangan selebriti . Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi keluar sebagaimana mestinya atau mungkin mereka akan diserbu oleh paa wartawan yang ingin mengetahui penyebab perceraian mereka .

Televisi diruang tengah dimatikan oleh Baekhyun begitu netranya kembali melihat penyiar berita tersebut masih membahas kasus perceraian mantan kekasihnya –Chanyeol . Menghela nafas pelan , Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa , mengusap perutnya yang semakin membesar dengan perasaan tak menentu .

" Baek , sarapan sudah siap "

Suara _baritone_ itu sedikit mengejutkan Baekhyun . Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kris yang masih berbalut _apron_ dengan motif bunga yang biasanya dipakai oleh Luhan . Pagi – pagi sekali lelaki itu sudah datang ke apartemen dan membuat kacau dapur bersih apartemen Luhan .

Meja makan yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh beberapa makanan –karna bagaimanapun hanya Baekhyun sendirian yang memakannya- , kini sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang bahkan bisa dimakan oleh lima orang . Dalam hati Baekhyun berdecak kagum atas kemampuan memasak Kris yang bahkan jauh diatasnya .

" Sup rumput laut ? " dahi Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum kemudian dia menatap Kris yang tersenyum canggung kearahnya

Kris yang mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari Baekhyun segera menggeser kursi untuk duduk " Bukankah seseorang yang berulang tahun harus memakan sup rumput laut ? " lalu dia menatap Baekhyun " Hari ini aku berulang tahun "

" Oh , selamat ulang tahun Kris " secara refleks Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kris , yang dibalas oleh tawa kecil lelaki itu

" Terimakasih Baekhyun " Kris membalas jabat tangan tersebut " Makanlah "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka mulai makan dalam diam seperti dua orang yang berada dalam kecanggungan . Meski nyatanya ia sudah mengenal Kris selama beberapa minggu , namun tetap saja Baekhyun rasa masih ada batas diantara mereka .

" Baek , hari ini aku akan kembali ke Perancis "

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris nyatanya sanggup membuat Baekhyun menghentikan acara sarapannya . Perempuan itu menatap Kris yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya .

" Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karna sudah mengatakan bahwa kau istriku dihadapan Chanyeol . Dan kedua , aku masih akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak main – main dengan perasaanku padamu . Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun , terlepas apakah kau juga menyukaiku atau tidak , aku tidak akan menanyakannya "

Baekhyun mengambil segelas air putih di dekatanya dan meneguknya pelan " Kau menyukaiku ? "

Kris mengangguk " Untuk mencintai seseorang kurasa aku masih butuh proses . Akan sangat lucu jika tiba – tiba aku mencintaimu padahal kita bukanlah dua orang yang saling mengenal , meski aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada "

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap lelaki itu , seperti mengumpulkan keyakinan juga keberanian untuk kelimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya .

" Kris "

" Hmm .. "

" Tolong bawa aku ke Perancis "

Dan saat itu juga Kris menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya .

*

*

*

 **To Be Continue**

*

*

*

 **Hallo ..**

 **Maaf karna bawa kelanjutan ini pendeeeek banget , bahkan setelah satu bulan ngaret . Efek puasa aku jadi agak males bongkar – bongkar file wkwk , beberapa hari sekali ngetik tapi suka ngerasa gak cocok aja sama lanjutannya hahaha .**

 **Pertama aku minta maaf karna sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri ff ini . Maaf jika kalian akan menemukan ending yang kurang memuaskan karna kufikir – fikir aku gamungkin bawa cerita yang bertele – tele meski kenyataanya ini udah kayak sinetron banget wkwk . Jadi , jangan kaget ya kalau agak gimana gitu ceritanya .**

 **Last , Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin semuanya.** **Terimakasih .**


End file.
